


AFLF: Season Six

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: As the Feathers Lightly Fall [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel!Austria, Antonio Is An Ass, As the Feathers Lightly Fall, Babies, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Demon!South Italy, Demon!Spain, Drinking, Expect Changes, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Height Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, Light politics, M/M, Magic, Molestation, Multi, Older!Spain, Other, Possessive Behavior, Screenplay/Script Format, Short!Austria, Sister season to Wind-Tossed Feathers, Slow Burn, So many implied pairings, Tall!Spain, This Fic Will Kill Your Soul, Trauma, Violence, Wingfic, Younger!Austria, Younger!South Italy, but he's a wonderful ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: BABIES AND IN-LAWS AND THERAPY, OH MY!Read Seasons One, Two, Three, Four, and Five before Season Six.Script/screenplay format.Sister series is Wind-Tossed Feathers!!





	1. Season 6, Episode 129: BABIES BRUHS, BABIES

**** *Timeskip.

Austria: (Smiles down at his babies, breastfeeding them.)

Romano: (Does his work nearby, having wanted to keep near Roderich with the babies. (Antonio's in his study, the door open.) He smiles over at them, a happy papa.)

Austria: (Starts singing a lullaby, curling his wings around them. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs)

Romano: (Quietly purrs, his tail lightly swinging with the song as he listens. He pauses his work and stands near the end of his wife's song, sitting down beside him with a smile as he looks down at their children.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Hello. How is work going?

Romano: (Gently, quiet.)  Well enough. It's work. (Kisses Roderich sweetly, smiling at him happily.)  I like being able to be close to our little family as I work.

Austria: (Smiles.)  I'm glad. (Nuzzles his lightly glowing babies.)

Romano: (Softly strokes over their babies' fine hair, quietly purring.)

Seborga: (Blinks up at papa.)

Romano: (Murmurs lovingly.)  Ciao, mio bambino. [Hello, my baby boy.]

Seborga: (Closes his eyes sleepily.)   


Romano: (Softly coos, leaning down to gently kiss the heads of their children, so happy.)   


Spain: (Quietly slips in, too distracted by the babies- their babies -and sits with them, trying to purr quietly.)   


Austria: (Amused.)  Do I need to leave so that you two can finally get your work done?   


Spain: (Pouts.)  But I like seeing our children . . . And you.  (Nuzzles Roderich, kissing his neck sweetly.)   


Austria: And I like seeing them in a safely run kingdom.  (Raises an eyebrow at the two of them.)   


Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek and gets up, grabbing his own paperwork and returning with a smile.)  I can work and be here. (Smirks at Antonio.)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs)

Spain: (Instantly, but carefully, gets up and grabs a large stack of work, bringing it in to snuggle with Roderich while he works. He grins happily.)   


Austria: (Snorts, continuing to feed his babies.)   


Romano: (Chuckles, settling in as Antonio does as well, the two of them doing their work and stealing glances at the rest of their little family ever once in a while.)

Austria: (Cuddling the babies, he smiles as he burps them both, then lays them down to sleep in their crib next to the bed. Yawning, Roderich goes over to his own small desk and sifts through papers, grabbing the most important ones and a pen before sitting back down on the bed between his mates and also doing his work. It doesn't take him long to finish, Roderich pulling out the small black book from the bottom of the pile, reading the note on the front from Kiku silently. ' _ Dear Lady Roderich, It took me quite a while to find this text on hybrids, but if you desire any more information, this may hold some answers _ .' Nodding to himself, Roderich carefully opens the ancient book- more like a science journal -and begins scanning through it, his eyes widening with each passing entry.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow as Roderich reads, confused as his mate's reaction.)  Querido?

Romano: (Looks over, also concerned.)  What's wrong?

Austria: (Muffles a distressed whine, hesitantly showing the page to his mates- a page of experimenting on a hybrid child to see what harms him.)

Romano: (Eyes widen, pulling Roderich close and nuzzling him comfortingly.)

Spain: (Growls deeply as he reads, taking the book and looking through it angrily.)   _ Who did this. _

Austria: (Shakes his head, clinging to Lovino for comfort.)  The- the only thing I can find, is the- the initial 'R'.

Spain: (Looks even angrier.)  Nothing else? You're absolutely sure?

Austria: (Whines low in his throat at Antonio's aggression, pulling closer to Lovino.)  Yes.

Romano: (Pulls Roderich into his lap, murmuring.)  Caro.

Spain: (Silences himself, still rigid, but trying to calm down.)

Romano: (Strokes up Antonio's back, softly purring.)

Austria: (Buries his face in Lovino's neck, taking in the other's soothing, protective scent.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck, nuzzling his mate and trying to calm his husband.)

Spain: (Sighs, frustrated.)  . . .

Austria: (His head goes up when the babies quietly start to fuss as well at the scent, the submissive getting up and crooning to them as he pets through their hair to settle them.)

Romano: (Moves closer to Antonio, murmuring to him.)  Caro?

Spain: (Shakes his head, trying to not be as angry.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Antonio's face, purring sweetly.)

Austria: (Comforts his babies, smiling as they calm. Quietly.)  They're back asleep.

Spain: (Gently.)  Lo siento.

Romano: (Softly.)  Shh. Your reaction was understandable, amore.

Austria: (Nuzzles their cheeks affectionately as they curl more around each other.)  It's alright, it wasn't just you that was upsetting them.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his lap and Lovino closer, grumbling.)

Austria: (Goes willingly, the crib close enough he keeps one hand on the railing while Antonio holds them.)  That book . . . should be locked away, where none may read it.

Spain: (Nods.)  I agree.

Austria: (Hands the book over to Antonio.)  Here. We may still want to see- or have Anaxagoras or Mark look through it, for standard notes on health before locking it away, but still . . will we put it in a locked compartment up here or down in the treasury vaults?

Spain: (Takes it, nodding.)  Up here. Keep it far away from everything else.

Austria: Very well.

Romano: (Softly strokes through Antonio's curls, trying to relax his husband.)

Spain: (Leans into the hand, murmuring.)  . . How many more atrocities have been committed by this demon?

Austria: (Softly.)  I don't know. But whoever the scientist was . . is? . . . Ripped out every trace of angel blood within that child, leaving only a demon.

Romano: (Softly, trying to gently rub the instant rigidity from Antonio.)  Is the hybrid . . demon . . still alive?

Austria: I- I think so. There was a picture, and he looks . .  _ identical _ to . . to King Ludwig.

Spain: (Flips through the journal to the picture, slowly nodding.)  Oh.

Romano: (Looks at the picture as well, softly murmuring.)  Oh, that's definitely him.

Austria: (Quietly.)  . . . He also looks like my vatti.

Spain: (Looks to Roderich gently.)  He does?

Austria: (Nods.)  He has the same blonde hair and blue eyes he does- did.

Spain: (Murmurs.)   _ Does. _ You don't know. None of us do.

Austria: (Hums, noncommittal.)

Romano: . . .  (Gently.) Do you think . . he and nonno . . ?

Spain: . . It seems likely.

Austria: . . . If that's true, he and I are half-siblings.

Romano: . . .  (Nods.) Si. Quite the discovery, honestly.

Austria: (His eyes soften.)  He already has a niece and a nephew . . . he's an uncle. And not just on your, but  _ my _ side of the family.

Spain: . . . And he doesn't know about any of that.

Romano: (Nods slowly.)  I'm not sure if I like that we're related now.  (Small ghost of a smile, wanting to lighten it all up a bit.)

Austria: (Laughs.)  Well, we're not exactly related by blood.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  We're  _ minimally _ related by blood and somewhat related by marriage. It's a complicated situation,  _ clearly. _

Spain: (Laughs, kissing Lovino sweetly.)  But it's not bad. None of it is.

Austria: No.  (Smiles, giving the cradle a small rock.)  We got these two out of the situation, didn't we?

Romano: (Purrs, looking down at their babies.)  Si . . .

Spain: (Nods, smiling at the babies.)  Two beautiful children, all our own.

Austria: Two heirs, when we initially thought there would only be one.  (He raises an amused eyebrow at Antonio.) Will two satisfy you for now, husband?

Spain: (Sighs, trying to keep the smile off his face.)  Ah, I suppose it will  _ have _ to . . .

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning into Antonio happily.)  Someday soon, we'll have more . . .

Austria: (Snorts, rolling his eyes as he looks over their children fondly.)

Spain: (Laughs happily, kissing his wives sweetly.)  You both put up with me far too often.

Romano: (Huffs, flipping his hair a bit and stays quiet, smirking minutely.)  Obviously.

Austria: (Adds.)  But your derriere is worth it.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  This is true.

Romano: (Snorts, just nuzzling Antonio, muttering.)  So dumb and silly . . .

Spain: (Purrs thunderously.)

Austria: (Smiles, put in a good mood by his two mates and his hatchlings after the book fiasco.)  I'm still glad to have you both.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I feel like the luckiest creature in the universe having you both.

Romano: (Smiles happily, turning Antonio's face to deeply kiss the king, purring as he's pulled closer by the demon.)

Austria: (Purrs at how cute both of his mates are.)

Spain: (Pulls away to kiss Lovino's neck, hugging the demon close lovingly.)

Romano: (Smiles fondly, holding Antonio close and gently petting through the demon's hair.)

Spain: (Purrs thunderously, pulling Roderich in with his wings, wanting to hold his lovely wives.)

Austria: (Sits back beside Antonio, one of his hands playing with the short hairs at the nape of Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Rests his head on Lovino's shoulder, purring happily as his wives love him up. Sweetly.)  Te quiero, mis amores . . . Te quiero . . .

Romano: (Relaxes in Antonio's arms and wings, gently pulling Roderich even closer so they're all bundled up.)  Ti amo anch'io, mio caro.

Austria: (Beams, his eyes sparkling with joy at the love that surrounds him and fills him up.)

Romano: (Curls around Antonio, his tail gently holding Roderich around the middle as he smiles at the angel.)

Austria: (Purrs, his wings glowing brighter.)

Spain: (Cuddles, relaxing happily as he rests, glad to have them in his life and at his sides. Looking over to their babies, his heart swelled even more, joyous to have a family.)

Austria: Do you want to hold our babies?

Spain: (Softly smiles, nodding.)  Si. Por favor?

Romano: (Smiles at Antonio, shifting so the demon has more space for the babies.)

Austria: (Stands, gingerly picking them both up and carrying the twins back to the big bed and cuddling with his husbands, handing them Sebastian while he holds Sicilia.)

Spain: (Cradles Sebastian in his arms, softly cooing to his sleeping son.)  So small and beautiful. . .

Romano: (Strokes over the boy's soft head, purring.)

Seborga: (Snuffles, his tiny wings shuffling as his short little tail wags happily.)

Spain: (Eyes widen fondly, purring gently.)

Romano: (Kisses Sebastian's head, happy as he looks to Roderich and their little girl.)  How is little Sicilia?

Austria: (Pets through her fuzzy little wings, answering amusedly.)  Dead asleep and snoring.

Romano: (Coos.)  So cute . . .

Austria: (Nuzzles her head dotingly.)  They truly are.

Spain: (Smiles fondly at his mates, a happy daddy.)

Romano: (Quietly chuckles, kissing Antonio's cheek.)  You're just as adorable.

Austria: (Snuggles his baby girl.)

Spain: (Purrs, murmuring.)  Gracias.

Romano: De nada~.  (Scoots a little closer to Roderich and Sicilia, checking on their little girl with a fond smile.)

Austria: (Shuffles a tiny bit so it's easier for Lovino to see her.)

Romano: (Purrs.)  So beautiful. She takes after her mama . . .

Austria: (Blushes.)  Her eyes are like my mutti's. That bright, stunning blue, with your own red hair.

Romano: (Smiles sweetly.)  Tell me more about your mother?

Austria: (Silently chuckles, his eyes briefly sparkling with mischief before answering.)  My mutti is very smart and always wanted make sure I was safe. She also likes experimentation and innovation, especially concerning spells.

Spain: (Smiles, listening.)  What's she like, personality-wise?

Austria: (Hums.)  She's a bit of a schemer, always trying to keep three steps ahead of everyone at all times. Otherwise, she tries to put everyone at ease, and she is very dignified, like the bearing of a queen.  (Adds.) She's quite serious as well, and prefers to watch the proceedings of court.

Spain: (Sweetly.)  She sounds a little like Lovi . . .

Romano: (Snorts.)  A  _ little. _

Austria: (Smiles.)  My mutti also excels at archery and is a talented singer.

Romano: (Gently.)  She sounds absolutely wonderful, tesoro . . .

Austria: (Gives a small, sad croon.)  I miss her.

Romano: (Coos, pulling Roderich closer.)  I know . . .

Austria: (Nestles into Lovino, petting through Sicilia's hair.)

Spain: (Purrs sweetly.)  Lo siento, mi amor.

Austria: (In a small voice, very meek.)  May I attempt to invite them here? Please, Antonio?

Spain: . . I will make sure they're safe if you do and they come.  (Gentle look.) I want you to be happy.

Austria: (Shocked.)  I- I can really invite them? And they'll be safe?

Romano: (Is also surprised, but doesn't say anything.)

Spain: (Nods, sincere.)  Si. You can. I will keep them as safe as possible.

Austria: (Bites his lip, holding Sicilia a little bit closer as he gently rocks her, excited and anxious to start his letter.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek lovingly, understanding the other's excitement.)

Spain: (Just smiles.)

Austria: (Cuddles up with his baby, just SUPER excited.)

Romano: (Just looks down at Sebastian, smiling fondly.)

Spain: (Notices the look and gently transfers him into Lovino's arms, pulling the two carefully closer, snuggling with him.)

Romano: (Curls protectively around the boy, kissing Sebastian's forehead before relaxing.)

Spain: (Softens right up, purring and nuzzling Lovino's neck, loving how motherly he already was, if only as a father.)

Austria: (Knows Antonio's look and yep, Lovino's going to be pregnant within the next two decades if Antonio has anything to say about it.)

Romano: (Isn't even paying attention, but he's thinking about the exact same thing. How wonderful it would be to be a mother. How much he  _ knows _ Antonio wants it. Leaning back into the demon, he knows he's not ready yet, but he will be someday. Someday soon.)

Seborga: (Noms on Lovino's fingers in his sleep.)

Austria: (Chuckles, amused.)  Already hungry again?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  As always. . .

Austria: (Passes Sicilia to Antonio, holding out his arms for his little boy.)  Here, I'll feed him since Sicilia actually drank her fill earlier.

Romano: (Passes Sebastian over semi-reluctantly, turning to Antonio and Sicilia, looking to the little girl and petting over her head sweetly before looking back at Roderich.)  Had he been eating well in general?

Austria: (Positions the little boy so he can eat.)  He's been having a little trouble learning how to latch on, whereas Sicilia got the hang of it after the first few feedings.

Romano: (Coos.)  He's so small, he needs to learn to eat . . .

Austria: (Fondly as he pets through his baby's hair.)  He'll get there soon enough.

Spain: (Purrs softly.)  He'll learn. He'll get there.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I hope so . . .

Austria: (Hums, gently rocking as their baby suckles, smiling when the Sebastian finishes and yawns, falling back asleep after Roderich burps him.)

Romano: (Purrs, look at the little boy.)  He's so sweet.

Austria: (Nuzzles Sebastian's cheek motheringly.)  He is.

Spain: (Nuzzles Lovino's cheek, slipping Sicilia into his arms at the demon's look.)

Romano: (Snuggles Sicilia close, protective of her.)   _ * . . . Fuck. _

Austria: (Curls up around his baby, scooping his wings around them both. His fragile little baby . . . )

Spain: (Wraps his wings around Lovino and Sicilia, watching over their child.)

Austria: (Lays down, shielding them both with his wings to create a cocoon of warmth for Sebastian.)

Romano: (Burrows into Antonio more, kissing his little girl's face. Softly.)  They're both so beautiful and soft and fragile. . .

Austria: (Comfortingly purrs.)

Romano: (Softly whimpers, biting back the sound, so worried about their babies.)

Spain: (Holds Lovino comfortingly, softly purring and nuzzling Lovino's neck sweetly.)  It's okay . . . They're safe . . . 

Austria: (Opens up a wing for Lovino.)  Do you want in?

Romano: (Instantly comes closer, dragging Antonio with him as he snuggling into Roderich's wings with their babies between them. He kisses Roderich's face lovingly, murmuring.)  Grazie . . .

Spain: (Blankets his wives in his wings, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: (Smiles, kissing Lovino before snuggling their babies between them.)

Romano: (Relaxes more, snuggling their babies as he starts to doze.)

Spain: (Warms up Lovino a bit, encouraging him to sleep.)

Austria: (Covers them all with his large wings, protecting them.)

Romano: (Sleeps, keeping close to the babies and Roderich.)

Austria: (Cuddles them all, watching over everyone.)

Spain: (Watches over them too, petting through Lovino's hair sweetly.)

Austria: (Quietly, with a hint of humor in his voice.)   Our precious Italians.

Spain: (Softly, smiling wonderfully.)  They're so sleepy and perfect.

Austria: (His eyes shine with laughter.)  Though I suppose you want more  _ Italian _ children?  (Looks at Lovino meaningfully.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, slowly nodding.)  Si.

Austria: (Softly.)  All in due time, husband.  (Chuckles.) I hope I'll be enough to satisfy you until he's ready.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I'm already satisfied enough for now.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Beams.)  Good. I did quite a bit of work to make these two, you know.

Spain: (Softly chuckles, purring.)  I know, mi amor.

Austria: (Leans over, grabbing Antonio's hand and kissing the king's palm.)

Spain: (Strokes Roderich's cheek and lips, smiling fondly.)  Beautiful.

Austria: (Purrs, nipping the tips of Antonio's fingers.)

Spain: (Purrs, eyes shining at the angel.)

Austria: (Kisses his hand again.)  You are a wonderful mate.

Spain: (Softly.)  As are you. One of the best I could ever ask for.  (Smiles, nodding to Lovino.) One of the only two I've ever wanted.

Austria: (Smiles.)  The same goes for me, liebling.

Spain: (Smiles brightly, holding Roderich's face lovingly.)

Austria: (Leans his face into the touch.)

Spain: (Just smiles happily, snuggling his family.)  Perfect. All of it.

*The five of them quietly spend the rest of the day together.

 

*It's a week later, and Roderich finally sent his letter to his mutti and aunt, inviting them to come to Hell. Done with that, Roderich turns his attention back to his babies, the two of them sleeping in their crib. Carefully picking them up, Roderich tucks them in between his wings before going to the music room and quietly playing the piano.

Romano: (Done with his work pretty early, he wanders into the music room quietly and comes behind Roderich, softly smiling as he listens to his wife's music.)

Austria: (Playing with one hand, he brings a single finger up to his lips before murmuring.)  I have the twins; they're asleep in my wings.

Romano: (Quietly.)  Ah. (Leans down, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly, continuing to quietly speak.)  Enjoying yourself in here?

Austria: (Nods, returning the peck.)  Yes. I thought I would stay in our hallway for the time being, until you or Antonio says otherwise.

Romano: (Softly.)  Thank you. I know Antonio's especially anxious about you and the babies leaving our hallway.  --  _ *Especially since the  _ **_book._ **

Austria: (Sighs.)  I figured. The only thing besides this that I've done today is write and send off a letter to auntie and mutti.

Romano: (Nuzzles him sweetly.)  I would take you out and about if I could, amore. I'm sorry.

Austria: (Waves him off.)  It's fine, I've been spending time with our babies and taking care of them. I . . I like it.  (Blushes.) I really do like being a mother.

Romano: (Smiles happily.)  I'm glad. I love seeing you with our babies.

Austria: (Blushes a little more, his wings shining.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich happily, his eyes shining.)  You make me a little jealous, honestly.

Austria: Oh? Why's that?

Romano: (Blushes, quietly chuckling.)  I've thought about children for many years, so seeing with the children makes me wish I was in your position. Yet, at the same time, I know I'm not ready for that yet.

Austria: (Gently, pulling Lovino in for another kiss.)  Take all the time you need, we're in no rush.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I know. Ti amo, tesoro.

Austria: I love you too.

Sicily: (Sleepily gurgles.)

Austria: (Chuckles amusedly as he reaches back slightly to pet through their daughter's hair.)

Romano: (Coos.)  So sweet.

Austria: Do you want to hold her?

Romano: May I?  (Looks happy.)

Austria: (Carefully opens up his wings for Lovino to take her.)

Romano: (Gently takes Sicilia, cradling her lovingly.)  Such a sweetheart . . .

Sicily: (Softly.)  Vaaaaa . . . .

Romano: (Smiles, kissing her forehead.)

Sicily: (Nuzzles into her papa.)

Romano: (Purrs, wrapping around her protectively.)

Sicily: (Coos, sucking on his shirt.)

Romano: (Pets through Sicilia's soft hair, loving her up.)  She's so beautiful and perfect and wonderful . . .

Austria: (Purrs, a proud mama.)

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich brightly.)

Austria: (Yes, yes I made these. I am good at making babies. They are so perfect and wonderful.  _ PURR _ .)

Romano: (Purrs, chuckling.)

Austria: (Proceeds to play a happy, yet light piece on the piano.)

Romano: (Lightly sways in his seat, cradling his daughter close, happy and loving.)

Sicily: (Begins crooning to the song in her sleep.)

Romano: (Smiles fondly at the two of them, just listening and swaying.)

Austria: (His smile shines in the room, a mama intensely proud to share his  _ music _ .)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich's neck, happily purring.)

Austria: (Purrs, turning his head to kiss Lovino's cheek lovingly.)

Romano: (Purrs even louder, kissing Roderich lovingly in return.)

Austria: (Smiles, still playing.)  Do you know when Antonio will be done? There's something I wish to ask him about the laws concerning hybrid children.

Romano: Soon, I'm sure. He didn't seem to have a lot left when I checked in on him a while ago.  (Curiously.) What about the laws about hybrid children?

Austria: Well, I was wondering if, like me, they will also have some sort of chipping.  (Lays a hand over the rib he knows is his own identification.)

Romano: (Blinks.)  That's . . an interesting question. Antonio will probably know or be able to find out, I'm sure.

Austria: (Hums, finally stopping as he stands.)  That, and I was wondering when the A.I.R.O. employee was going to come and visit.

Romano: Tonio mentioned something about that, actually. I think he's still trying to figure out when exactly.

Spain: (Comes in, joining them with a smile.)  Hola~.

Austria: (Smiles when Antonio comes in, greeting his husband with a kiss.)  Hello.

Romano: (Smiles at Antonio.)  I'm glad you're done with your work finally.

Spain: (Returns the kiss, purring happily.)  As am I~. It's good to be around my beautiful family.

Austria: (Beams.)  Anton, I was wondering about some of the laws concerning children and hybrids, if you would be willing to answer them?

Spain: (Nods, smiling.)  Si, of course.

Austria: Shall we go to our room, or one of our studies?

Spain: (Offers Roderich an arm.)  Our room is alright.

Austria: (Takes the arm, carefully shifting the wing that holds Sebastian.)

Romano: (Smiles, following beside Roderich, gently stroking a hand over the angel's wing.)  Is he still asleep?

Austria: Sebastian is asleep, yes. Careful, Sicilia is about to drool on you. Or the floor.

Romano: (Carefully wipes at her drool, cooing softly.)  So cute. . .

Spain: (Beams at his wives, nuzzling Roderich's neck happily with a sweet purr.)

Austria: (Smiles at the nuzzle, then taking a seat at the table.)  I was wondering, Anton, if our children are going to have the chipping procedure done to them.

Spain: (Sits as well with Roderich and Lovino, humming.)  I'm unsure if it's required, but I feel like it would be beneficial to their safety, especially in their younger years.

Romano: (Gently pets through Sicilia's hair.)  Are you thinking it might not be required because of the demonic parentage?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, but they're still somewhat angelic and they're also very rare. Besides the one and our children, I don't know of any others in the history of Hell. None surviving, anyway. I want them to be guaranteed safety.

Austria: Will this become a law? . . Do we  _ want _ to make it a law?

Spain: . . A recommendation, perhaps. I still need to talk to the other kings to hear what they think. I don't want any of them to be forced into this if they don't want to. 

Romano: (Hums.)  It will be a good conversation to be had, no matter the outcome.

Spain: (Nods.)  It's become a necessary discussion.

Austria: I was also wondering when the A.I.R.O. employee is going to be here?

Spain: (Doesn't seem too thrilled about that.)  Ah, yes, them. . .

Romano: (Snorts.)  Tonio . . .

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Yes?

Romano: (Gives him a kind, yet snarky, knowing look.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow at Antonio, shifting Sebastian from his wing to hold him in his arms.)

Spain: (Frowns.)  . . . A week or so.

Austria: Thank you.  (Sighs.) That reminds me of another law I would like to discuss. In the case of a hybrid pregnancy, or an angelic one  _ period _ , should it be made part of the law that A.I.R.O. be notified?

Spain: (Nods.)  I do like that idea. I'll definitely talk to them about it.

Austria: (Pecks Antonio on the cheek.)  Thank you, husband.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek back, smiling.)  De nada.

Romano: (Smiles as well, just taking care of Sicilia in his arms.)

Austria: I got a reply back from mutti, she'll be here in two weeks.

Romano: (Brightly.)  Oh good! I look forward to finally meeting her.

Austria: She and auntie wrote to me about the meeting spot about where we can pick them up on Earth.  (Hands Antonio the letter, which Roderich had been keeping in his pocket.)

Spain: (Takes the letter and reads it, nodding.)  Perfect, this will work well.

Austria: May I come with? They'll be more likely to approach if I am there.

Romano: (Looks at Antonio.)  I think it would be safe.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  I agree.

Austria: Thank you. Now would you like help penning a letter about those laws to the other kings, or will you call a mirror conference?

Spain: Mirror conference. This is very important to me and I don't want to read carefully worded letters. I want to see and hear their genuine reactions.

Romano: (Nods.)  Smart. You'll never know if they're lying or not otherwise.

Austria: (Hums, cuddling Sebastian.)

Romano: (Kisses Sicilia's forehead, smiling gently at her.)

Austria: When will you call the conference? Today or tonight?

Spain: (Looks at his children, speaking gently.)  Later today.

Austria: (Gives Antonio a grateful look.)  Thank you, my love.

Spain: (Leans over and kisses his wife, purring.)  You're welcome, querido.

Austria: (Kisses back, mindful of the baby in his arms.)

Spain: (Smiles as he pulls away, petting over his son's head before gently and mindfully pulling Lovino into his lap, looking over his shoulder at Sicilia, purring.)

Romano: (Gently shifts with Antonio, careful of the little girl in his arms. He leans back into Antonio, smiling.)  Beautiful, si?

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's cheek, murmuring.)  So beautiful. . .

Sicily: (Goos.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, stroking over her head sweetly.)  So cute . . .

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich happily, proud of their beautiful wife and their beautiful children.)

Sicily: (Shuffles her little wings at them, absolutely adorable.)

Spain: (Squeezes Lovino a tiny bit, making quiet noises of happiness.)   _ So cute!! _

Romano: (Chuckles, loving up their little girl.)

Austria: (Carefully unwraps Sebastian's swaddle, taking a soft brush and going through his hair and wings.)

Seborga: (Purrs, flapping his wings out happily and giggling.)

Austria: (Pauses at the giggle, beaming.)  His first laugh!

Spain: (Beams, laughing happily.)  Lindo! Hermoso!

Romano: (Smiles happily at little Sebastian.)  He sounds absolutely perfect, tesoro.

Austria: (Purrs, then brushing the end of Sebastian's tail.)

Spain: (Gently strokes through Sicilia's hair and wings, purring the entire time.)

Sicily: (Nuzzles into her daddy's large hands.)

Romano: (Smiles happily, gently putting his fingertips on Antonio's hands as he nuzzles back into the large, warm and happy demon. Softly.)  You're a wonderful daddy.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's neck, murmuring lovingly with a smile.)  As are you,  _ papa. _

Romano: (Purrs thunderously, proud.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow, amused.)  I hope I am not left out of this equation?

Spain: (Chuckles, settling his chin on Lovino's shoulder.)  Not at all. You're the beautiful mama of our perfect children.

Romano: (Smiles.)  Come closer?

Austria: (He comes closer, sitting in a chair right next to them.)

Spain: (Nonchalantly pulls the chair as close as possible with one arm, leaning over to kiss Roderich lovingly.)  Better.

Austria: (Chuckles, cuddling his baby.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around his lovely family, purring as he holds them close, happy.)

Seborga: (Reaches out for his mama, going when he lowers his face towards him, Sebastian grabbing and playing with his mama's long hair.)

Austria: (Quietly laughs as Sebastian plays with his hair, laying kisses on his baby's cheeks.)

Romano: (Coos, smiling at the adorable little boy before turning his attention back to Sicilia, kissing her forehead and cheeks sweetly.)  Mio bambina. . .

Sicily: (Grabs a strand of papa's long hair, cooing over the pretty color.)

Romano: (Purrs, nuzzling his little girl.)  Do you like it, bambina~?

Sicily: (Is a kissy monster, slobbering on papa's cheek.)

Romano: (Chuckles, calmly wiping away the slobber and poking at her cute little cheeks.)  Adorable.

Spain: (Just smiles, watching.)

Austria: (His eyes shine.)  Oh, do you two want to see something?

Spain: (Both demons look up with a bright smile each.)  Si!

Romano: (Nods eagerly.)  Per favore?

Austria: (Unwraps Sebastian, setting him down on the floor where the baby then begins scuttling across the floor like a kitten, hopping about while his little tail wags- and then tripping onto his side clumsily.)

Seborga: Vvv!  (He pouts, but then scrambles up and trots towards mama, pawing at his shin.)

Austria: (Picks Sebastian back up, cuddling him.)  You're doing a very good job of moving, Sebastian.

Spain: (Beams.)  So strong! He's going to grow up so wonderfully~!

Romano: (Purrs proudly.)  Si, he is. (Looks down at his little girl.)  What about you? Would you like to stretch, bambina?

Sicily: (Claps her hands.)  Veeee~!

Romano: (Smiles happily and unwraps her, picking her up and chuckling as all her little limbs go out and wiggle cutely. He kisses her nose before setting her down on the floor, curious about their daughter.)  There you go, Sicilia.

Sicily: (Jumps, her little wings flapping as she races around the room before taking a flying leap to land on daddy's lap- mostly. She's able to get her front half onto his knees, but not her back half, the little demmen scrambling.)

Spain: (Quickly grabs Sicilia before she can fall, pulling her the rest of the way up with a happy and hearty laugh.)  They're both so strong and perfect!

Romano: (Just about had a heart attack, but smiles proudly at his little girl.)  She's going to grow up into quite the young lady.

Austria: (Is a proud mama.)  It's amazing how quickly baby demons can move. If they were more angelic, they would still be fast asleep.

Spain: (Nods.)  Demmens honestly start moving and running around so quickly.  (Laughs.) I remember when you were that small, Lovi~!

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Oh? Who was running around first?

Spain: You, of course~. Just about gave your mama a heart attack when you decided to just get up and go!

Romano: (Lightheartedly chuckles, enjoying hearing about his childhood.)

Austria: I see Sicilia is taking after her papa, then.  (Pauses.) But I am confused. What do you mean by, 'who was running around first'?

Romano: (Blinks, realizing he hadn't told Roderich about this.)  Oh. I had an older brother a long time ago. I was part of a set of twins, and so was Feliciano.

Spain: (Nods, murmuring.)  Marcello and Regina.

Austria: (His eyes soften sadly, leaning over and kissing Lovino on the cheek.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss sweetly, a gentle and kind look on his face.)  It's alright. It's been a long time since they both passed.

Austria: (Looks at the twins.)  I hope they never lose each other.

Spain: (Firmly, but kindly.)  They won't. I won't let them lose each other.

Romano: (Turns and kisses Antonio's cheek sweetly, knowing he tried to defend Marcello in his youth and failed. Of course, Antonio was not to blame for it, but the demon king still took it hard, losing more family.)  We'll protect them, Tonio. It's alright.

Austria: (Nods.)  Besides, they have an archangel mother.  (Smiles.) That's typically a pretty strong deterrent.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Very true. A king, queen, and an archangel as parents? No one would  _ dare _ hurt our babies.

Spain: (Smiles fondly.)  No one at all.

Austria: (Cuddles his family.)

 

*Much later, Antonio goes into his study, bringing out a large mirror from behind a curtain and pulling it out before his desk. He checks one of his bangles, glad to see that all of the kings have agreed to do a quick conference to settle more laws in regards to angels and hybrids.

Spain: (Straightens himself up a little, waiting for the other kings to appear through the mirror, ready to meet with them. The moment they all appear, he sits at the ready, greeting them.)  Good evening, my lords. Thank you for all conferring tonight. I know we're all busy, so your presence is very much appreciated.

*They all share their greetings, Joao curiously piping up.

Portugal: What is this meeting about, brother? I know you said something about the angel laws, but what else?

Spain: As you all know, my head consort, archangel, and dear wife, Roderich, has been pregnant with mine and my queen's children for several months. A few days ago, we were blessed with a set of beautiful twins.  (Smiles at the congratulations.) Gracias. However, this raised a certain conversation between my queen and I about hybrids, such as our children, and whether or not they should be chipped as angels do. I wished to discuss this topic with you.

Russia: (Knits his fingers together, chin resting on his hands.)  An interesting proposal. Shall we all require for hybrids to be chipped?

Sweden: I believe that sounds like a good move; there would always be an account of how many hybrids there are and we could always find out where they are.

France: However, considering these hybrids, especially these first ones, could all end up being our children. If we were to be removed from power, our enemies would then be able to find our children through the system.

Prussia: We could do it so a hybrid mark is easier to remove than the ones we put on angels and have it be a choice for them to remove once they're older.

Portugal: We could just put our own small, individual tracers on them?

Sweden: That is a good idea, though I still think all hybrids born must registered with A.I.R.O. and that the organization should be made aware of any hybrid pregnancies before the birth.

Germany: I agree that all hybrids should be registered with A.I.R.O. for accurate record-keeping purposes.  (To Gilbert.) Your suggestion to make the hybrid mark easier to remove and give them a choice later is very sound.

Denmark: Perhaps  _ both _ the chips and tracers should be used. That way the records are there, but the hybrids can still be found by the demonic parent or parents.

Spain: (Nods.)  A sound idea. Thoughts on requiring both, or suggesting a tracer along with the chip?

Russia: I think that the tracer should be a choice on the parent's part.

Sweden: I agree.

France: I also agree.

Spain: Does anyone  _ disagree? _  (Looks around, seeing no immediate disagreements.)

Russia: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Shall I have this law be passed?

*There are nods and answers in agreement.

Spain: (Nods.)  The law shall be passed.

France: Is that all, mon frere?

Spain: That is all. Unless someone else would like to suggest an amendment?

*They all shake their heads, the kings then bidding their goodbyes and departing.


	2. Episode 130: LOOK AT MY SON- or don’t, please leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize, getting back into the habit of actually posting has been difficult. I promise you'll actually get your chapter Wednesday. ;) Here's two to make up for it!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> March 10, 2019
> 
> 1/2

*Timeskip

Austria: (Preparing for the day, he frowns when a servant comes in and quietly begins speaking with him, then leaving.)  Antonio, Lovino?

Spain: (Comes in from his study.)  Si?

Romano: (Is getting dressed, but also turns his attention to Roderich.)  What it is?

Austria: I need to deal with a few issues with the harem, and it may take a couple of hours. Could one or both of you watch the twins until I get back?

Romano: (Smiles.)  Si, of course! You do as you must, we'll take care of them.

Spain: (Also smiles, nodding.)  We've got it, querido.

Austria: Alright then. Then need to eat in two hours, and they should sleep until then. If they don't, just let them play until then.  (He pecks them both on the cheek.) Message me if you have any questions. (Exits.)

Spain: (Returns Roderich's kiss and brightly grins at Lovino, excited to watch the kids.)  We can take the twins into my study and we can both set up our work in there for a while?

Romano: (Chuckles, pulling on the rest of his clothing and getting ready for the day.)  Si, si, that sounds like a good idea. You carefully transport them while I get my work?

Spain: Si!  (Carefully gets the transportable crib with their sleeping babies in it and gently slides it into his study, smiling sweetly at the children. Quiet.)  So sweet and adorable . . .

*The twins quietly snore, cuddling closer together.

Spain: (Coos, getting them settled in before taking a seat at his desk, looking over at them from time to time as he starts to work.)   
Romano: (Comes in with a box of papers and sits down at the lounge, pulling up a small side table and working, watching over the children as they do.)

*After an hour, the two wake up, sniffing around when the realize they can't smell mama nearby, the two mewing pitifully.

Sicily: (Paws at the netting over the top of the crib, climbing on the underside of it with her little clawed hands and feet.)

Spain: (Chuckles as he catches sight of her antics, gently pulling her out of the crib and kissing her cheeks.)  Cutie. Finally awake?

Sicily: Vvvv! Vvv! Vvv!  (Pulls on daddy's curls.)

Spain: (Chuckles, wincing when one yank is too sharp.)  Easy there, niña . . .

Romano: (Laughs, looking up at the adorable sight.)  She likes daddy's hair . . .

Spain: (Awkwardly chuckles.)  Si, I suppose she does . . .

Romano: (Looks at the clock.)  It's another hour before they need feeding. Want me to grab some toys for them?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, por favor?

Romano: (Goes into the next room, grabbing four plushie toys, a stacking one, and three ball toys, coming back in with them .)  This should be enough.

Seborga: Vuuuuu~!  (Reaches out for a bat plushie with bright blue on the inside of its ears.)

Romano: (Smiles, handing the specific bat plushie to Sebastian.)  There you go, bambino . . .

Seborga: (Plays with the bat in his crib, cuddling it fiercely.)

Spain: (Chuckles, proudly smiling at his son, still holding Sicilia.)  Is there one you would like, sweetheart?

Sicily: (Makes grabby hands for a fluffy pink and white kitty, as well as a purple bat.)

Romano: (Hands both to Sicilia, kissing her forehead sweetly.)  There you go.

Sicily: (Plays with her toys, hugging them tightly to her chest.)

Spain: (Smiles down at her, a happy daddy as he holds his daughter.)

Sicily: (Squirms, wanting to be put down.)

Spain: (Holds he firmly as he gently sets her down, very intent on  _ not _ dropping her.)  There, better?

Sicily: (Plays on the floor with her kitty and bat, content.)

Seborga: (Whines, wanting to be where Sicilia is, trying to climb out of the crib.)

Romano: (Scoops up Sebastian before he can climb out and sits with the two on the floor, letting the boy join his sister.)  Does that make you feel better, little one?

Seborga: (Purrs, playing on the floor as well.)

Romano: (Leans against Antonio's legs, the two of them exchanging a sweet look before watching the children.)

Spain: They're already so active and adventurous . . .

Turkey: (Knocks, then enters. Sadiq pauses at the sight inside.)  . . . Your majesties?

Spain: (Tenses, not wanting other people near the children yet. A bit roughly.)  Si?

Romano: (Gives Antonio's leg a smack at the tone.)  Captain Adnan, how can we help you?

Turkey: (Placatingly.)  I was passing by and thought I may as well turn in this report to you.  (Folds up the folder.)

Romano: (Keeps Antonio from standing, gesturing the demon in.)  Thank you, we appreciate it. Come in, but be careful of the little ones, si?  (Has a dark glint in his eyes as a warning, but doesn't have any other aggressive tells.)

Turkey: (Comes in further, carefully scooting around the kids (shit royals were terrifying) to hand Antonio the report. He gives them an abrupt, short bow.)  Have a good day, your majesties.

Romano: (Smiles kindly.)  Thank you, you as well, Captain.  (Pats Antonio on the leg, the demon still awfully tense.)  You're actually the first to meet the children. What do you think?

Spain: (Is just sitting there, with the file clenched in a hand, eyes protectively on the demon.)

Turkey: (Pauses, looking at the two.)  A boy and a girl, yes?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si. (Points to each child as he introduces them.)  Sicilia and Sebastian.

Turkey: (Carefully squats down for a closer look.)  They're both very cute. I see they got the queen's hair color.

Romano: (Smiles, preening a little about their beautiful children.)  Si, they did. They're both absolutely beautiful, sweet children. (Strokes over their heads, glad to feel Antonio start to calm down.)

Turkey: (Glances up at Antonio.)  Your daughter has absolutely stunning eyes, your majesty.

Spain: (Nods, humming.)  Gracias. They really are amazing.

Romano: (Smiles, looking up at Antonio proudly. He's glad his husband can relax and learn to trust others around the children, little by little.)

Turkey: (Carefully straightens up.)  If you'll excuse me, your majesties, I need to get back to work.

Romano: Of course. Return to your job, Captain. Thank you for stopping by.  (Gives him a kind look, thankful.)

Turkey: (Bows to the monarchs once more, then leaving.)

Sicily: (Sniffs after the demon captain, curious about the tall dom.)

Romano: (Pets through her hair, noticing the curiosity.)  Feeling alright, caro?

Spain: (Huffs, gently playing with Lovino's hair, beginning to braid it.)  What do you mean? I'm just fine.

Seborga: (Bites daddy's foot for the sour scent of deceit he smells coming off of him.)

Spain: (Jumps slightly, reaching down and gently pulling him away.)  Ay, don't do that, Sebastian.

Romano: (Gently.)  He knows you're lying.

Spain: (Slightly defensively.)  Is it bad to be protective of my children?

Romano: (Looks up at Antonio, his expression calm.)  No it isn't, Tonio. Overdoing it, however, will never allow anyone to be close to the children. Remember that Roderich's family is coming soon and will be  _ holding _ the children.

Spain: (Frowns.)  That's different, they're  _ family. _

Romano: (Gives him a look.)  Family you and I have never met. I'm easing you into it.

Spain: As you say.  (Brushes some lint of Sebastian's shirt.)

Seborga: Ssssvv?

Spain: (Picks it off and shows it to him.)  It's lint, niño. Just a little fuzzball.

Seborga: (Reaches for the lint.)

Spain: (Holds it out to him, allowing the boy to take it.)  Fuzzy and small.

Seborga: (Tries to eat it.)

Spain: No, no, no- !  (Pulls it quickly away, smiling gently at him.)  You can't eat it, little one. . .

Romano: (Chuckles, stroking through Sebastian's hair fondly.)

Seborga: (Whines, reaching for the piece of fuzz.)

Spain: (Hides the piece of fuzz behind his back and brings out a plushie instead, smiling.)  Here~.

Seborga: Baa!  (Hugs the bat plushie tightly, nomming on one of its giant ears.)

Spain: (Sighs in relief, smiling happily.)

Romano: (Softly chuckles, kissing Antonio lovingly.)  Such a good daddy.

Spain: (Returns the kisses sweetly, sliding down to the floor with Lovino to sit with his family.)  I try~.

Sicily: (Tackles papa from behind. Or tries to. Regardless, she grabs the end of his braid in her teeth and plays tug of war with it.)

Romano: (Yelps, flopping a wing over her to get her to stop. Grumbles.)  Sicilia, please stop.

Sicily: (Gives a happy little 'grrrr', tugging on the braid again.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, smirking as he turns and gives a little growl, his tail flicking a bit mischievously.)

Sicily: (Yips, running away.)

Romano: (Goes after her, scooping her up and kissing her cheeks with happy grumbles.)

Sicily: (Whines, squirming.)

Romano: (Chuckles, kissing her once more before letting her go, sitting back in amusement.)

Sicily: (Toddles over to Sebastian, sitting next to him and playing with her kitty.)

Spain: (Smiles in amusement, chuckling at Lovino.)

Romano: (Smiles back, coming back over and sitting with him.)  So cute.

*A little timer 'dings'. Time to feed the babies.

Spain: (Gets up, going to get the milk in storage and warming it up properly before bringing it back and sitting down. He hands a bottle to Lovino and scoops up Sicilia, kissing her cheek.)  Hungry, niña?

Romano: (Takes the bottle and picks up Sebastian, offering him the bottle gently.)  Time to eat, bambino.

Sicily: (GRABS. Drinks.)

Seborga: (Drinks heartily.)

Spain: (Chuckles, carefully feeding their daughter.)   _ Very _ hungry. . .

Romano: (Smiles, doing the same.)  They need to eat with how fast they're growing. . .

Seborga: (Tries to steal the bottle away.)

Romano: (Doesn't let him.)  Easy now, bambino . . .

Seborga: (His tail lashes when papa doesn't let go.)

Romano: (Raises an eyebrow at him, letting him grab the bottle, but hovering to make sure he can handle it.)  Better?

Seborga: (Nearly drops the bottle, it too big and heavy in his hands.)

Romano: (Immediately takes the bottle back, sighing.)  You're fine with me holding it, Sebastian . . .

Seborga: (Whines.)

Sicily: (Has already finished her bottle, wanting another.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at Sicilia, surprised at how quickly she sucked down the bottle. He sets the empty bottle aside and just holds her a little while, letting her settle a bit.)

Romano: (Coos, shushing Sebastian and purring to soothe him as he feeds the boy.)  It's alright . . .

Seborga: (His eyes grow heavy as he drinks, starting to fall asleep.)

Romano: (Smiles sweetly, easing him off the milk as he falls asleep.)

Seborga: (Sleeps.)

Romano: (Holds Sebastian close, purring softly to keep him relaxed.)

Spain: (Smiles at the boy as well, gently kissing Sicilia's cheek. Gently.)  Still hungry, niña?

Sicily: (Reaches for the bottle.)

Spain: (Coos, not giving her the bottle, just holding her.)   _ %Querido, if Sicilia is still hungry after the first bottle, should I give her a second bottle, or what she'll drink of a second? _

Austria:  _ %Since they're still very young, let her eat until she's full. The same goes for Sebastian _ .

Spain:  _ %Alright, sounds good. Gracias, mi amor~! _  (Gets another bottle and warms it before giving it to Sicilia.)  There you go, cariño. . .

Sicily: (Drinks happily, getting through the second bottle before making an unhappy face, starting to whine and squall.)

Spain: (Gently rubs her back, his eyebrows furrowing worriedly.)  Shhh . . . what's wrong, niña?

Romano: (Looks over worriedly, murmuring.)  Do you feel unwell, bambina?

Sicily: (Whines again, starting to cry as her face scrunches up.)

Spain: (Frowns, gently patting Sicilia's back and softly rocking her, trying to get her to burp.)

Sicily: (Gives few tiny burps, the bubbles coming up.)

Spain: (Smiles softly.)  There, feel better?

Sicily: (Yawns, starting to fall asleep.)

Spain: (Softly purrs, stroking Sicilia's back sweetly as she starts to fall asleep.)

Sicily: (Quietly snores, cuddling into her daddy.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, looking over and Lovino and sleeping Sebastian. Softly.)  Bed time?

Romano: (Softly nods, kissing Sebastian's forehead and softly swaying over to their little crib to put their children to bed. Quiet.)  They're so sweet and beautiful . . .

Spain: (Nods, kissing Sicilia's cheek before laying her down beside her brother, pulling Lovino close with a fond look.)  They're both perfect . . .

*The two babies are back to cuddling one another.

Romano: Of course they are, we made them.

Spain: (Softly chuckles, kissing Lovino's neck sweetly.)  You're not wrong . . .

Romano: Obviously, I  _ am _ the queen.

Spain: You  _ are. _  (Smirks.)  You know what else you are?

Romano:  _ Your _ boss-ass bitch?

Spain: My sexy boss-ass bitch.  (Nips Lovino's neck, purring.)

Romano: (Purrs back, leaning into him.)  And you are my very sexy alpha. ( . . . Sighs.)  Roderich's going to yell at us if we don't get back to work.

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Lovino.)  Shhhh . . . It's okay, we'll get our work done . . .

Romano: Si, if we want to be able to cuddle our tiny wife tonight.

Spain: (Groans.)  Si . . . . .

Romano: (Laughs/grumbles.)  Remember the last time we didn't get our daily work done and Roderich found out?

Spain: (Sighs unhappily, quietly whining.)  He was so  _ mean . . . _

Romano: (Huffs.)  Little cute fucker, not letting us move him off the couch.

Spain: I know . . . I really wanted to cuddle him, but he was so vicious and cruel when we tried to move him!! Too mean!

Romano: Even when he was fast asleep! The moment I started to grab him he would wake up and begin  _ clawing _ me!

Spain: Si!  (Chuckles.) I couldn't believe it!

Romano: (Huffs.)  Do any of the other kings have problems like this?  _ Does Kiku? _

Spain: (Groans.)  He probably does too . . .

Romano:  _ Angels _ .

Spain: (Agrees.)  Angels . . .

Romano: (Sighs, taking his papers and pen back up.)  Time to get back to work.

Spain: (Grumbles, sitting down at his desk with his paper.)  Work is  _ horrible . . . _

Romano: But not being able to cuddle Roderich is worse.  (Grumbles.) Plus imagine how bad our instincts would be if he was away from us so soon after his pregnancy.

Spain: (Grumbles unhappily.)  They're be  _ terrible. _ I already don't want him too far away, but he has his work and we have ours. . .

Romano: (Agrees, complaining.)  Ugh. I already feel itchy having him out of our sight this long.

Spain: . . . . . . . I should go find out what he's up to.

Romano:  _ No _ , sit down and  _ work _ .

Spain: (Insistently.)  I should go  _ find  _ **_him._ **

Romano: Tonio, sit. He's fine. Go ahead and contact him through the bond if you're so worried.

Spain: (Tail flicks anxiously.)  No, I should go follow him around. Actually see and make sure he's okay.

Romano: Toni.  _ Ask him _ .

Spain: (Growls.)  No, then he'll know that I'm super protective of him and he won't be too happy about it . . .

Romano: And you think following him around will make him any happier?

Spain: . . . . . . . . . No . . . . . .

Romano: (Gives him an encouraging smile.)  Just talk to him over the bond.

Spain: . . . . . . Okay.  --  _ %How's it going, mi amor? _

Austria:  _ %Hm, what? Oh, it's going fine. I'm just talking with the other subs in the harem. How are the twins? _

Spain:  _ %Happily full of milk and asleep. They're cuddling together in their bed. It's quite adorable. _

Austria:  _ %I'm glad to hear that. How are you doing? I hope you've been able to get some of your work done _ .

Spain:  _ %Lovino and I have both been working on our work together, no worries. _

Austria:  _ %Good, I would hate to have to punish you _ .

Spain: (Eyes widen, moving to do more work, though he pauses thinking about Roderich and . . .  _ things. _ )   _ %Ah. Si. Of course. That would be bad, so . . . si. _

Austria: (He laughs over the bond.)   _ %I need to get back to work, I'll see you two within the next five hours _ .

Spain: (Tries to not make a horrible noise mentally or physically.)   _ %Ah, sounds good. We'll miss you. Come back soon. _

Austria: (Softly.)   _ %Of course, my king _ .

Spain:  _ %Te quiero, mi amor. _

Austria:  _ %I lieb di _ .

Romano: (When Antonio focuses back on him, he asks.)  So?

Spain: . . . He's alright. He'll be back in the next  _ five hours. _

Romano: (His wings twitch.)  That's good. Now work. (Goes back to signing documents.)

Spain: (Grumbles, going back to working intently.)

 

*They work for several hours, and are feeding the twins when Roderich tiredly comes back in, the angel stretching his wings out.

Austria: (Smiles, immediately checking on his babies and husbands.)  Hello, how is everyone doing?

Spain: (Softly smiling up at his tired wife, holding Sebastian close as he feeds the boy.)  We're all doing well here. How are you? You look so tired . . .

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow softly.)  Come sit down, amore.

Austria: (Sits next to them, curling his wings around them.)  I'm doing well, just tired from dealing with issues.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's forehead, murmuring.)  Just rest. We'll take care of you now . . .

Austria: (Purrs, cuddling into his husbands.)

Romano: (Wraps a wing around Roderich, softly purring.)

Sicily + Seborga: (Reach for mama, done eating.)

Spain: (Coos, holding Sebastian closer to Roderich, Lovino doing the same with Sicilia.)  They miss you like we do . . .

Austria: (Holds his arms out.)  Give me my babies.

Spain + Romano: (Passes Roderich the babies, both smiling.)

Austria: (CUDDLES HIS BABIES, the two little ones cooing as they fall asleep, feeling super safe in mama's arms.)

Spain + Romano: (Cuddle Roderich and their babies, purring happily.)

Austria: (Carefully stands.)  I'll be in bed with our children. I hope you two have finished your work for the day?  (Raises an imperious eyebrow at them.)

Spain: Si! Of course!  (Looks a little frightened, but he definitely finished it all.)

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, we both finished our work. May we join you, amore mio?

Austria: Yes, you may.  (Absently, as they walk into their room.)  I hope you aren't lying, Antonio.

Spain: (Whines.)  I'm not! (Quickly follows, kissing Roderich's neck.)  I finished my work, I promise . . .

Austria: Mm-hm . . .  (Sits on the bed, petting through the twins' hair and wings, grooming them.)

Spain: (Sits behind Roderich, holding the archangel close, having really seriously missed him today.)

Romano: (Snuggles in with the two of them, resting against Antonio as he watches Roderich groom the babies.)

Austria: (Yawning, Roderich carefully places the twins in the crib next to the bed before curling up between his mates, his head on Antonio's chest. He taps the demon's nose with a finger.)  I'm glad you were able to work today while balancing the twins. I thought they would be too much of a distraction and you would be naughty.

Spain: (Gently nips Roderich's finger, smiling.)  They weren't a bit of a distraction . . . but something you said  _ was _ quite a bit of a distraction . . . very naughty . . . .  (Smirks.)

Austria: Oh? Care to divulge onto me what it is I said that interested you?

Spain: (Murmurs.)  You said something about having to punish me if I didn't get my work done, and . . . it got me thinking.

Romano: (Peeks over, eyebrow quirked.)  Oh?

Spain: Si.  (Smirks.) How would feel about a sexy role play?

Austria: (Blinks.)  I wouldn't be opposed. What do you have in mind?

Spain: Well, what I was specifically thinking about was you being a teacher punishing his students . . .

Austria:  _ Oh _ . I think I would be willing to do that. Now, would I have one naughty student or two?

Romano: (As Antonio looks at him, he chuckles.)  I'm assuming two with how Tonio's looking at me.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Si?

Austria: (Circles a finger across Antonio's chest, one of his wings covering Lovino.)  My, my. Two naughty students. I think they'll need to  _ convince me _ they really want to pass my class.

Spain: (Purrs, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  Oh,  _ gladly. _

Austria: (Deepens the kiss, playing with Antonio's curls while his wings stroke possessively over Lovino's body.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, moving his wife's hair as he kisses the back of the angel's neck.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich partially by his ass, purring as he deepens the kiss even further to arouse his mates.)

Austria: (Moans, moving so his legs are on either side of Antonio's thigh, rutting up against his hip.)

Spain: (Chuckles quietly, massaging the other's ass and pulling him closer with each rut. Murmurs, teasing.)  Already want to make love? Mi amor . . .

Austria: It- it is not my fault-  (He whines as Antonio plays with his rim.)  -while I was dealing with the harem, a general came in and started fucking one of the subs- !  _ Ahh! _  (Roderich cries out in pleasure, taking a moment.)  -and it was v, very er-erotic- !

Spain: (Nips at Roderich's flesh, growling in arousal.)  Do you want us to fuck you like that?

Austria: P, please Antonio,  _ please! _

Romano: (Sharply nips Roderich's neck, grumbling.)  Just  _ Antonio? _ Hmpf. I see how it is . . .

Austria: (Mewls, turning to pull Lovino in, kissing him deeply, sliding off of Antonio to go to Lovino.)

Romano: (Pulls Roderich close, kissing him deeply and gently playing with the angel's breasts.)

Austria: (Moans, reaching down with a hand to trace a hand over Lovino's bulge in his pants.)

Romano: (Moans into the other's mouth, his tail curling around Roderich's leg erotically as he continues.)

Spain: (Scoots closer, slowly baring the three of them and gently beginning to prepare Roderich with a finger or two.)

Austria: (Gasping, Roderich grows wet from the attention before pulling back from kissing Lovino to reach up into his own wings for their oil, moaning as he gets the lubricant on his hands, then pumping his hand around Lovino's length.)

Romano: (Gasps, it dissolving into a deep, colorful moan as his hand loosely covers Roderich's, becoming instantly less tense.)

Austria: (Licks over Lovino's scar, trying to get him to relax.)

Romano: (Fucking melts, mewling in pleasure. He murmurs sweetly to Roderich.)  I- I thought . . we were supposed to- to be fucking  _ you. _

Austria: (Murmurs back.)  That doesn't mean I can't make  _ you _ feel good.

Romano: (Moans, his hands twisting into Roderich's hair and pulling him into a deep kiss, purring.)

Austria: (Mewls.)   _ Lovino _ .

Romano: (Sweetly.)   _ Roderich. _

Austria: (Nips Lovino's chin, then giving it a quick lick.)

Romano: (Mewls lovingly, kissing Roderich's face and neck.)

Spain: (It's finding this so hot. He curls his fingers deeply into Roderich, purring seductively.)  Look at you two sexy creatures . . .

Austria: (Moans, pushing back onto Antonio's fingers.)  Only for you, Anton.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Only for the two of you, amore mio.

Austria: (Flutters his wings.)  Do you want us to do something, Anton? Just for you?

Spain: (Purrs happily.)  Well . . . (Smirks.) The two of you  _ could _ worship my cock . . .

Austria: (His eyes shine with amusement as he leans forward.)  I think we already do, Antonio. (Roderich runs his lips up Antonio's dick, licking a vein on the side, then repeating his actions.)

Romano: (Comes in close, looking up and meeting Antonio's eyes seductively as he licks the other side, absolutely  _ torturing _ his mate.)

Spain: (Groans, his hands carding through the hair of both of his wives encouragingly.)

Austria: (Takes the tip of Antonio's cock into his mouth, torturing the end of it, and only the end.)

Spain: (Is rigid, moaning deeply as pleasure courses through him, the demon gripping Roderich's hair a bit.)

Austria: (Smirks, not letting Antonio pull him in further, staying right where he is as his tongue circles around the tip and across Antonio's slit.)

Spain: (Growls slightly the Roderich can't come closer, the sound choked off by his strangled moans.)  R- Rodr-rigo. . . . . .

Austria: (He speaks to both demons over the bond, sounding smug.)   _ %Is there a problem, Antonio? _

Spain: (Sends Roderich a tiny glare, not saying or thinking anything over the bond.)

Romano: (Lightly chuckles as he mouths alongside Antonio's shaft, enjoying as the two of them torture their husband.)

Austria: (Relaxes, letting Antonio take control of his head.)

Spain: (Gently pushes Roderich an inch down, just not able to take so much pressure  _ only _ on the head.)   _ %Gracias . . . _

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, conveying with a smirk that Antonio can do whatever he wants with Roderich.  _ Play with me, use me, I'll love it _ .)

Spain: (Purrs seductively at the look, gently letting go of Roderich's head and letting him move on his own, his eyes saying  _ do your worst and fuck me up. I'm looking forward to more of your mischief. _ )

Romano: (Smirks slightly at the exchange, pulling away and getting up to fetch something, holding it behind his back as he approaches Antonio. At an inquisitive look, he murmurs.)  Trust me? I have a little surprise . . .

Spain: (Hums gently.)  I trust you. Will I like it?

Romano: (Purrs.)  I think you'll hate it in the best way possible.  (Shows Antonio the pair of cuffs, smirking.)

Spain: (His eyes slit slightly, a tiny growl of intimidation slipping out.)  You're right. (Moves his hands behind himself obediently, trusting his mates to fuck him up beautifully.)

Romano: (Takes the given opportunity to cuff Antonio's hands behind himself so he can't interrupt Roderich or himself as they tease and torture their husband.)  Don't break out,  _ mi amor. _  (Kisses him briefly with a nip before taking  _ his _ turn with Antonio's cock in his mouth.)

Austria: (Pouts at Lovino before kneeling up and going after Antonio's mouth.)

Spain: (Moans into Roderich's mouth, fully enjoying what he's getting from his wives- and what he now can't refuse or control, only request. (Which wasn't a bad thing at all, it was just more sexually frustrating.) His tail curls forward and pulls Roderich closer, grumbling in pleasure.)

Austria: (Laughs, groping at the underside of Antonio's wings at the base, where one of his scent glands are. Feeling it up a little, Roderich spreads the scent over his hands before stroking up and down his body, making sure to meet Antonio's eyes. Moaning, Roderich rubbed the scent over his neck and down to his nipples, tweaking the pert peaks. Smirking, the angel then rubs Antonio's scent on his cock, marking all of Roderich as Antonio's.)

Spain: (Eyes darken possessively,  _ loving _ the show and loving how his and Roderich's scents strongly intermingled, moaning deeply as Lovino gave a particularly hard and drawn-out suck. His tail, in the absence of his hands, stroked up the back of Lovino's neck and through his hair, groaning as he's drawn close.)

Romano: (Loosens up a bit, not pulling him over yet. To Roderich only.)   _ %Should I make him cum or suffer awhile longer, tesoro? _

Austria:  _ %Hmm . . . How about you force him to cum? _

Romano:  _ %I  _ **_love_ ** _ that idea. _  (Smirks slightly, sucking harder and  _ yanking _ Antonio over the edge of ecstasy.)

Spain: (Lets out a strangled gasp, cumming suddenly and forcefully down Lovino's throat, panting through his moans. His eyes are dark and hazy as he relaxes a bit, tensing and grumbling as Lovino continues to play with him past his orgasm.)

Austria: (Laughs again at Antonio's oversensitivity, reaching down and fondling Antonio's balls while nibbling at his mordetis.)

Spain: (Whimper-growls, turning and trying to nip back at Roderich's neck and shoulder.)

Austria: (Easily keeps Antonio away with a chuckle.)

Romano: (Is also finding this quite amusing, continuing to suck Antonio off far past what would be purely pleasure.)

Spain: (Growls in frustration, past using words. (He's too far gone to use words.))

Austria: (Smugly.)  Poor husband.

Romano: (Purrs around Antonio, speaking to them both over the bond.)   _ %Too aroused and too loved. . . _

Spain: (Growls out.)   _ Fuck off. _

Austria: ( _ Bites _ into Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Winces, loosening up after a moment of automatic stiffness.)

Austria: (Laps his tongue apologetically over the bite.)

Spain: (Turns his head after a moment, kissing Roderich sweetly.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  I love you.

Spain: (Murmurs gently, lovingly with a soft look in his eyes.)  I love you too.

Romano: (Gently pulls off Antonio, going up to kiss his husband as well, his hands on Antonio's hips.)  And I love you, amore.

Spain: (Leans into it, murmuring his words of love back before kissing Lovino lovingly.)

Austria: (Leans in, then kissing Lovino when he and Antonio separate.)

Romano: (Kisses back sweetly, holding Roderich close with one arm around his lower back with his other hand still on Antonio's hip.)

Spain: (Simply sets his head on Lovino's shoulder while his wives kiss, softly smiling.)

Austria: (Sighs, content.)  Anything else we want to do tonight?  (Looks at Lovino and his erection, raising an eyebrow.)

Spain: (Purrs, murmuring.)  I wouldn't mind watching~.

Romano: (Softly smiles at Roderich, his deft fingers going up and stroking through Antonio's curls almost absentmindedly.)  Your choice, amore.

Austria: I think I would. I love feeling you, lover.  (He leans in, kissing Lovino again.)

Spain: (As much as he loves feeling Lovino pet through his hair, he gently slides away and lays down, contently watching his lovers.)

Romano: (Returns the kisses, letting Antonio lay down on his own before turning his full attention to Roderich, pulling him closer.)

Austria: (Quietly moans.)  You in me, or me in you? . . . Or should we let Antonio decide?

Romano: (Smirks.)  Tonio can decide. (Looks to Antonio.)

Spain: (His lips slowly curl into a smirk.)  Rodrigo in Lovi.

Austria: (Blinks in surprise.)  Do you want me to finger him open, or shall he do it?  (Smirks.) You, obviously, don't get to touch.

Spain: (Is amused by the surprise in both their faces.)  Lovino can. He knows exactly how. (Sends Lovino a wink.)

Romano: (Huffs.)  Voyeur. (Kisses Roderich before murmuring.)  May I borrow some oil?

Austria: (Purrs.)  You may.

Romano: (Purrs, kissing Roderich as he reaches behind the angel and gently rubs at one of the other's glands, accumulating plenty of oil in a short amount of time. He gives Roderich one more kiss before turning over onto his hands and knees, preparing himself  _ just _ how Antonio likes to watch, his tail curling sexily as he moans.)

Spain: (Purrs, a happy king.)

Austria: (Bites back a whimper when Lovino molests his wings, the angel then flushing with arousal as he watches the demon prepare himself.)

Romano: (Lightly tenses and untenses as he whimpers, his fingers working deftly in his ass until he cries out, having finally reached it, and his supporting arm shakes a bit, wings twitching.)   _ Tesoro~. _

Austria: (Leans forward, but then he pauses, looking at Antonio. He sultrily murmurs to Lovino.)  No. He tells us when and how I get to have you.

Romano: (Flushes, grumbling slightly.)  So Tonio?

Spain: (Smirks, liking this arrangement.)  Keep going.

Romano: (Whines, continuing to finger himself open.)

Austria: (Shifts, starting to slowly pump his hand around his own dick, needing some relief.)

Spain: (Purrs.)  Querido . . .

Austria: (Gives Antonio an innocent look, going faster.)

Spain: (His eyes darken slightly.)  Roderich, stop. No touching yourself. Touch Lovino. No cumming yet.

Austria: (Pouts.)  Evil king. (He goes towards Lovino, playing with the demon's nipples.)

Romano: (Shudders in pleasure, his tail arching wantonly as he pants and whines.)  Tonio,  _ please. _

Spain: (Nods, regarding them both.)  As you wish. Roderich decides when he starts his part.  (Smirks, letting Roderich take his sweet time.)

Austria: (As he plays with Lovino, he asks Antonio.)  Is there a position you would like for me to take him, husband?

Spain: (Purrs.)  He likes it how he is. I'll let you decide if you'd rather have him otherwise.

Austria: (Purrs, pulling Lovino's fingers away to slowly start pounding in and out of his husband with a moan.)

Romano: (Gasps in pleasure, his body sinking and curving just perfectly as he allows himself to be fucked, moaning wonderfully.)   _ %Si, si, amore, you're wonderful, ti amo, ti amo . . . _

Austria: (Moans, his arms and wings shaking. It's been a long time since he's been the one doing the fucking and not the other way around, the archangel going faster.)

Romano: (Just feels fucking amazing, loving to bottom every once in a while, but not often getting the chance these days. He glances over at Antonio, curving his spine even more to arouse their husband.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, loving watching this more than anything else.)

Austria: (To Lovino.)   _ %Shall I let him go? _

Romano: (Returns.)   _ %Only if you wish. I think we should make him only watch. _

Austria: (Nods, his breath hitching.)   _ %I'm going to cum soon _ .

Romano: (Whines.)   _ %Me too. Me too. _

Austria: (Roderich keens as he cums, milking his orgasm out with a few last, powerful thrusts.)

Romano: (Gasps at the hot feeling, instantly clenching around Roderich and crying out as he cums, sinking down into his arms. He pants, his whole body relaxed and melted.)

Austria: (Finds himself slumped over Lovino, pressing his face into the other's shoulder as he pants, his wings draping heavily around them.)

Romano: (Lightly curls his tail around Roderich's leg, just holding him close as they both catch their breath.)

Austria: (Hisses as he pulls out, wrapping his arms around Lovino to roll them onto their sides, the archangel sub spooning the demon switch.)

Romano: (Snuggles into Roderich, kissing his neck, chest, and shoulder sweetly.)

Spain: (Having been slowly manipulating the metal to get out, he sets the cuffs aside and comes closer, sliding up on Lovino's other side, nuzzling his neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Pets through Lovino's hair.)  You did very good, Lovino.

Spain: (Murmurs, wrapping his wings around all of them.)  You did an amazing job, mi amor . . . I love you, you know that right?

Romano: (Quietly whines, burrowing into both of them with a tiny smile. Softly.)  I love you too, Tonio. And you, Roderich. . .

Austria: (Purrs, clinging to Lovino.)

Spain: (Purrs as well, loving them up. After a little while, he kisses Lovino's neck and murmurs.)  Let go of Roderich? I want to get in between so I can cuddle you  _ both _ at once. Por favor?

Romano: (Gives a tiny smile, endeared by Antonio. He nods, letting go of Roderich and climbing over Antonio, cuddling instantly into the demon's arms.)

Spain: (Holds them both close, kissing the faces of his wives lovingly.)  You're both so perfect . .

Austria: (Tucks himself into Antonio's side, curling up into a tiny ball.)

Romano: (Curls up as well, burrowing into Antonio and relaxing.)

Spain: (Pets through their hair, letting them relax and snooze.)

Austria: (Near-silently whispers to Antonio.)  . . . I did good, right?

Spain: (Kisses up Roderich's face lovingly, murmuring.)  You did so good, mi amor. I promise.

Austria: (Purrs, burying his face in Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich once more before settling in, pulling both wings around his mates.)


	3. Episode 131: More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> March 10, 2019
> 
> 2/2

**** *Two days later.

Austria: (Grins as Hyacinthus and Pygmalion both play with the twins, dragging plushie mice on string for the babies to chase.)

Hyacinthus: (Coos as Sicilia chews on the mouse.)  Who's a good little huntress? Princess Sicilia is~!

Sicily: Vaaa!  (Chews on the mousey some more, holding it in her tiny claws.)

Pygmalion: (Beams happily as Sebastian stalks the mouse before pouncing on it, the demon gently pulling it away and chuckling as the demmen follows it quickly.)  Such a good hunter~. Are you having fun, little prince?

Seborga: (Yips, pouncing for the mousey again.)

Macau: (Runs a brush through the queen's hair, trying out different styles while Lovino works.)

Romano: (Works, peeking up at the children every once in a while with a smile, purring as he sees them attack the mice again and again.)   _ %They're such wonderful little hatchlings, aren't they? _

Austria: (Fondly.)   _ %They are _ .  (Continues doing his paperwork.)

Romano: (Does paperwork as well, purring as the children play.)

Sicily: (Squeaks as she runs into the couch.)

Hyacinthus: Are you alright, little princess?

Sicily: (Shakes herself off, going back to running around.)

Macau: It seems the little princess may be a dom in the making.

Pygmalion: (Smiles.)  That she may just be. . .

Romano: (Hums with a smile at his daughter, proud of the pay she just shakes it off and keeps going.)  She's strong, either way. Able to pick herself back up. --  _ *She'll make one hell of a leader. _

Seborga: (Smacks into papa's leg, whining as he rubs at his forehead.)

Romano: (Coos, scooping up Sebastian to kiss his forehead sweetly.)  Are you alright, bambino?

Seborga: (Burrows into papa, making little huffy noises.)

Hyacinthus: I wonder if he's going to be a little sub. He would be a very cute one, your majesties.

Romano: (Strokes through his hair and over his wings gently.)  He would. There are many possibilities about what he'll become. . .

Austria: (Softly.)  What they'll both become. (He carefully picks up his daughter, tapping her nose smartly when she nips at him.)  No Sicilia, no biting.

Romano: (Gently.)  Sicilia, caro. No biting.

Sicily: (Licks at mama's chest.)

Austria: Ah, you must be hungry little one.  (Undoing his top, he lets Sicilia suckle while he reads.)

Seborga: (Seeing his sister is getting a meal, he whines jealously.)

Romano: (Strokes over Sebastian's head with a fond smile.)  Hungry too? (Looks to Roderich.)

Austria: Could you hold him until Sicilia's done? They've been kicking at each other recently, so I now have to feed them one at a time.

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, I can hold him.

Austria: (Smiles, blowing Lovino a kiss, then petting through Sicilia's hair as she finishes eating, falling asleep on him. Roderich moves his child up into his wings, then holding out his hands for Sebastian.)  I'm ready for him now.

Seborga: (Wiggles eagerly, making grabby-hands for his mama.)

Romano: (Chuckles, handing Sebastian over to his mama, purring as the two of them get settled together.)

Austria: (Cuddles his little boy, rubbing his head on the top of his head.)

Hyacinthus: (Coos over the adorable family.)

Austria: (When Sebastian finishes, he's also tucked up into his mama's wings.)  Oh yes, Lovino? I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something.

Romano: (Smiles.)  I'll help if I'm able.

Austria: Well, you know how Antonio wants to do a roleplay? I was wondering if you wanted to help me with that or not.

Romano: (Blinks.)  Oh, that. Si, I'd like to help you. That sounds like fun.  (Smiles.)

Austria: I was thinking about setting up a spell to make it look like a full classroom? Do you think Antonio would be okay with that?

Romano: (Chuckles, nodding.)  He would absolutely love that. Sincerely.

Austria: I was also wondering what your thoughts are on what the uniforms should look like.

Romano: Well . . . I was thinking, shirt base with a sweater or sweater vest- or even a jacket -over the top, with a black tie?

Austria: I like where you're going with this . . is it alright with you if I go down and see Kiku?

Romano: (Smiles, leaning over and kissing Roderich sweetly.)  Si, go ahead. Would you like me to join you?

Austria: No, I'll let you finish your work. However, do you know what day both you and Antonio will both be free?

Romano: Not off the top of my head, but I can compare our schedules and get back to you about that.

Austria: (Smiles, leaning over to peck his husband.)  I'll see you shortly.

Romano: (Returns the peck sweetly.)  See you soon, amore mio.

Austria: (Smiles, leaving and taking care of business.)

 

*It's bed time when they all get back together, Roderich taking the twins and tucking them into their crib for the night.

Austria: (Goes over to Antonio, who's sitting on the bed, and begins soothingly brushing his husband's hair.)  This is alright?

Spain: (Sighs, tilting his head towards Roderich and purring.)  Siii . . . .

Romano: (Smiles, getting ready for bed still.)  You love it, Tonio. . .

Spain: (Smiles.)   _ Siiii . . . _

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)  So, have you figured out when you both have a free day?

Romano: (Leans in, purring.)  Next Tuesday~.

Spain: (Looks confused.)  Why~? What are we doing next Tuesday?

Romano: (Smirks, not saying a word.)

Austria: I'll see about leaving the twins with Heracles and Kiku.

Romano: That sounds like a good plan.

Spain: (Looks between them, murmuring.)  What are you planning . . ?

Austria: (Ignores Antonio.)  And it's good it will be taking place two days after our A.I.R.O. appointment.

Romano: (Brightly.)  Si! That's very convenient. Less things to worry about.

Austria: Indeed. It also gives us time if something goes wrong.

Romano: (Nods seriously.)  Indeed.

Spain: (Pulls them both into his arms, holding them tightly.)  What are you two planning?

Austria: (Ignores Antonio some more.)  Oh yes! For myself, should I go with gray or black or navy?

Romano: Absolutely navy. It will work the best for you.

Spain: (Grumbles, nipping at their shoulders grumpily.)  Ay!

Austria: (Gasps, shuddering as he leans into Antonio, his mark sensitive.)

Romano: (Whimpers slightly, baring his neck to Antonio submissively.)

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's throat and then Roderich's cheek, murmuring to them.)  Mis amores, what are you planning?

Austria: Just . . just a day of relaxation, for all of us.

Romano: (Murmurs back.)  That's all . . . Just something fun. . .

Spain: Oh?  (Kisses both wives sweetly.)  Tell me more?

Austria: No.

Romano: (Nuzzles Antonio sweetly.)  You'll learn more when the day comes, alright? It's a surprise . . .

Spain: (Hums, gently nuzzling back.)  Fine. I'll leave it be for now . . .

Austria: Thank you. We want this to be a gift for you, Antonio.

Spain: (Purrs, holding them both close and kissing them sweetly.)  Alright, alright . . .

Austria: (Purrs.)  The twins missed their daddy today.

Spain: (Murmurs gently.)  I missed them too.

Austria: (Proudly.)  You should have seen them; Lovino's handmaidens were dragging little toy mice around on strings for the twins to chase. Sicilia was getting pretty good at it, too.

Spain: (Purrs.)  So cute~. I can't wait to see how they've been getting.  (Smiles softly.) I wish I hadn't missed it.

Romano: (Coos, kissing Antonio's face and neck.)  I know, caro. We're all going to miss something . . .

Austria: Tch. I'm not.  (Tacks on.) Also, I was able to capture the moment in a viewing orb, if you want to see.

Spain: (Brightly, beaming.)  SI!

Austria: (Brings out the glass orb, handing it over to Antonio with a smile.)

Spain: (Takes it, activating the orb to watch the image with a bright smile.)  Awww~.

Austria: I'm glad you like it, liebling.  (He pecks Antonio on the cheek.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's neck sweetly, snuggling in as he rewatches the scene.)

Spain: (Purrs thunderously, incredibly happy.)

Austria: (Pecks Antonio on the shoulder.)  Go to sleep, lover.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I will, I will. . .  (Keeps watching their little babies.)

Romano: (Gently bites Antonio's shoulder, grumbling.)  Go to sleep . . . .

Spain: (Grumbles, nipping back.)  Shh, I will. . .

Austria: Mmhm, ja,  _ right _ .

Spain: (Grumbles more, tensing defensively.)  I just want to see my babies!

Romano: (Murmurs.)  In the morning. . .

Austria: (Is asleep, having given up on his husband.)

Romano: (Takes the orb out of Antonio's hands, carefully puts it away, and makes Antonio snuggle with him.)  Goodnight, Tonio.

Spain: (Sighs, snuggling his wives back.)  Goodnight . . . .

Romano: (Lightly smacks Antonio.)  No pouting, go to sleep.

Spain: (Holds Lovino close, grumbling quietly as he settles.)  Fine. . .

 

*The next day. Roderich goes down with the babies to Kiku's workshop, going down to see some of Kiku's new work.

Austria: ( Smiles.)  Good day, Kiku.

Japan: Good day, Roderich-sama. You have come down for a fitting?

Austria: Yes, I heard you had some new things for me to try on? I'm very eager to see what you've cooked up with.  (As Roderich speaks, the twins sneak out of his wings and begin racing around the room, until they collide into the side of a large angel sleeping on a mound of pillows.)

Sicily: (Sniffs the stranger curiously, batting at one of his wings.)

Seborga: (Sniffs as well before tentatively nibbling on a white primary feather.)

Greece: (Wakes at the curiosity, quirking an eyebrow. He blinks at the two children before smiling, stroking over their heads.)  Hello, there.

Sicily: (Ducks her head a little before letting Heracles pet her.)

Greece: (Coos.)  So small and shy. I'm sorry, little one. . .

Sicily: (Her tail lashing, the little princess haughtily perches on Heracles' lap with a proud expression.)

Seborga: (Follows his sister's lead, also sitting in the angel's lap.)

Greece: (Chuckles.)  Small, but very strong. . .

Austria: (Smiles.)  They take after their fathers.

Greece: (Smiles at Roderich.)  So I can see.

Austria: Would you mind watching after them for a short while, Heracles? I want to try on some new things Kiku made me.

Greece: (Perks up a bit.)  I wouldn't mind a bit, they seem quite wonderful.

Austria: (Beams.)  Thank you, you're wonderful. Though here-  (He brings out a small bag, handing it to the Somnium Angel.)  -there's a few clean-up cloths, blankets, toys, and a book or two in here to help keep them entertained.

Greece: (Blinks in surprise, but takes the bag and looks through it briefly.)  Oh, alright. Thank you!

Austria: You're welcome.  (Pecks Heracles on the cheek, grateful as he goes with Kiku behind the curtain.)

*Both children stare up at Heracles expectantly, their tails twitching.

Greece: (Blinks back at them before smiling, digging into the bag and pulling out a couple of toys for the children, letting them jingle teasingly.)  Do you two want to play?

Sicily: (Jumps, stealing one of the toys from the angel easily, chewing on it.)

Seborga: (Tries to do the same but fails.)

Greece: (Smiles gently, lowering the toy slightly so Sebastian can get it.)

Seborga: (Bites into it, teething on the edge.)

Greece: (Lets Sebastian have the toy to chew on, carefully pulling away Sicilia's to pull around, playing with the young hybrid child.)

Sicily: (Chases after it, darting across the floor.)

Greece: (Chuckles.)  So quick! You're going to be an amazing hunter and fighter, I can see it already.  (Continues leading Sicilia around awhile before letting her get it.) Good job . . .

Sicily: (Carries the little bunny round in her mouth proudly before curling up in Heracles' lap to chew on it.)

Greece: (Gently strokes over and through Sicilia's baby feathers.)  Good girl . . .

Sicily: (Purrs, arching into the stroking like a cat.)

Greece: (Purrs as well, checking on Sebastian and stroking over his back.)  And how are you, little one?

Seborga: (Carefully climbs up, going to sleep on Heracles' shoulder.)

Greece: (Purrs, gently nuzzling him sweetly.)

Sicily: (Whines, going on her hind legs to paw at the strange angel's chest, also wanting a nap in his super-soft looking wings.)

Greece: (Picks her up and gently settles her in his wings, keeping her close and safe.)  There you go . . . feel better?

Sicily: (Coos, curling up and falling asleep, but not after nuzzling Heracles' cheek.)

Greece: (Nuzzles back, purring as he gently shifts the children so they're secure before laying down on his chest to nap as well, keeping his attention sharply on his wings and the children inside.)

Japan: (Comes out, quietly going over to Heracles and petting through his hair.)  Roderich-sama is trying on a few other things. How are you, my angel?

Greece: (Gently looks up at the demon, a soft smile on his face as he quietly speaks to Kiku.)  Quite well. The children are both asleep already. (Slightly shifts his wings to reveal the two children before covering them back up again so they continue to sleep.)  They're wonderful children.

Japan: If I may be bold, you look good with children, my lotus.

Greece: (Hums, still smiling.)  Thank you. It's nice to be around children.

Japan: (Kind of wants a demmen now. He's never really thought about it, but with Heracles? He would  have one in a heartbeat.)

Greece: (Averts his eyes, but remains relaxed. He knows that look. He knows what that means.)

Japan: (Pecks Heracles on the forehead.)  Would you like anything, lotus?

Greece: (Meets Kiku's eyes once more.)  No, no. I am alright, thank you.

Japan: Hai. I was thinking about making a new garment for you. A light green hanfu.

Greece: (Hums, nodding.)  In what style? (Has the slightest bite of challenge in his eyes, but that is all.)

Japan: It is more feminine in style.

Greece: (Hums flatly, settling and closing his eyes.)  I see.

Japan: (Takes and braids one of the long strands of hair that hovers in front of Heracles' ears and ties it off with small black ribbon.)

Greece: (Peeks open his eyes before closing them again.)  Thank you.

Japan: You are welcome, my lotus.

Greece: (Stays silent for a short while before murmuring.)  You may make the hanfu, but you must put your greatest efforts into it.  --  _ *I know you will. _   -- I will have nothing half-baked nor unfitting for myself.

Japan: I would be dishonored if I made anything less than the best for you, lotus.

Greece: (Gently.)  Good. (Peeks up at him.)  Make me something I will be pleased to wear?

Japan: Nothing will inhibit your movement and it will be of the softest material.

Greece: (As he opens his eyes, the look he gives is very telling.)  Kiku. You know what I mean.

Japan: Yes lotus, I know.

Greece: (Softly.)  Good. I trust you'll do as I ask.

Japan: (Nods, brushing a hand through Heracles' hair.)

Greece: (Leans into the hand, relaxed and calm.)

Austria: (Calls out.)  Are you sure about this outfit, Kiku? I think it may be a little much . . .

Japan: You are talking about the long black one?

Austria: (Peeks from behind the curtain at them.)  Yes.

Japan: Show me?

Austria: (Steps out, his wings poofing in embarrassment.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/40369502483/in/dateposted-public/)

Greece: (Eyes widen a bit at the outfit as he looks, remaining silent.)

Japan: I think you look wonderful, Roderich-sama. You mates have very good taste in what looks good on you.

Austria: (Blinks.)  . . Excuse me?

Japan: Your mates thought you might be wanting some attractive clothing, so they wanted me to make a few things-

Austria: Oh did they?  (Roderich smirks, a little dangerously.)  I think I need to go pay them a little visit. Would you be fine watching my little ones for a short while yet, Heracles?

Greece: (Smirks as well, chuckling.)  That's perfectly acceptable. Go spend some time with your mates.

Austria: Thank you both; feel free to call me if they get to be too much, or ask for Daisy if they're hungry; she'll get you their food. May I borrow a robe, Kiku?

Japan: Of course, Head Consort Roderich.  (He takes a lacy black one, giving it to the angel.)  Here.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Again, thank you both.  (A swagger in his step, he goes up to the study, giving a soft knock on the door.)

Romano: (Looks up from his work, calling out.)  Come in!

Austria: (Glides in.)  Hello, Lovino. Working hard?

Romano: (Smirks at the lace-clad angel, purring.)  Si, of course. How was your visit to Kiku?

Austria: Quite fun; I got to try on a few new styles. In fact-  (Roderich licks his lips.) -I'm wearing one of them right now. You know, I had no idea you and Antonio have been giving Kiku design suggestions for some of my new outfits . . like most of the sexy ones.

Romano: (Smoothly stands, coming around the desk to Roderich, murmuring.)  What can I say? I show Antonio some designs and he helps me choose what we should suggest to Kiku.  (Puts his hands on Roderich's hips.) May I see?

Austria: An artist should see the fruits of their labor.  (He leans in a little towards Lovino, sultry.)  _ Go ahead _ .

Romano: (Leans in a bit himself, purring as he pulls back the robe and admires the other's outfit.)   _ This one~. _ You look absolutely amazing, tesoro. . .

Austria: (Preens.)  Thank you. I think I'll like wearing more outfits like this . . you know, ones that accentuate the  _ chest _ .  (Leans forward to show his cleavage.)

Romano: (Purrs.)   _ Good. _ I do love seeing your chest on display . . .  (His hands stroke up over Roderich's chest, gently fondling the other's breasts.)

Austria: (Moans.)  I can't wait for you to see the other things Kiku has made . . .

Romano: (Leans in, kissing Roderich's neck as he murmurs.)  Neither can I~.

Austria: I think you'll like some of the new bras . . . so strappy and adjustable . . .  (Gasps at a nip from Lovino.) . . . I wonder how big I can make my breasts look . . .

Romano: (Growls in arousal, shifting his hands to pick Roderich up by his ass. He murmurs.)  I can only  _ imagine . . . _

Austria: (Huffs a breathless laugh.)  You a very much a breast man, aren't you?

Romano: (Nips Roderich's lips, looking him in the eyes intensely with love and arousal.)   _ Si. _ Haven't I told you this before . . ?

Austria: Yes, but it still surprises me. But I now have two questions.  (Slyly.) Firstly, what do you think is a very sexy size for breasts?

Romano: (Peers down, humming.)  Honestly, about your size now. They're quite perfect.

Austria: Really? Nothing bigger?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Well, perhaps a tiny bit bigger would be sexy as well, but I do like your size.  (His eyes shine as his meet Roderich's.) There's nothing more perfect than your breasts in whatever size they may be.

Austria: You are so sweet.  (He gives Lovino a deep kiss, then pulling away.)  My second question, however, is what are these long pieces for?  (He holds up his arms, the long strips of fabric on the sleeves dangling.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich again, smirking.)  For us to have fun~.

Austria: Oh? Care to elaborate?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Those long pieces are specially designed, measured, and cut for you so Antonio and myself can easily tie you up to have-  (Nibbles along Roderich's jaw.)  _ -fun. _

Austria: (Moans.)   _ Ohhh _ . I like this outfit   _ much _ more.

Romano: (Purrs.)   _ I thought you might . . . _

Austria: (Purrs back.)  I think I can imagine it now . . using these long strips to bind my arms to my sides, or my ankles . .  _ mmm _ . . behind my back-   (Gasps, his eyes squeezing shut at a wave of pleasure.)  -or, or maybe to a bed or a  _ ch-chair _ . . .

Romano: (Gently kneads Roderich's ass in his hands.)   _ Si, si, all of the above . . . _

Austria: (Moans, bowing backwards.)  Or-  _ OH- _  (Roderich mewls when Lovino slips a hand down the back of his outfit.)  Overhead, me, helpless, left to d-dangle . .

Romano: (Purrs, his tone sultry.)   _ I so do love your dirty little ideas, amore mio . . . _ Perhaps  you'd like me to call for Antonio? Have a little fun with you while you're wearing it?

Austria: Oh G- yes,  _ yess _ .  (Roderich hisses as he grows painfully aroused, digging his nails into Lovino's back.)

Romano: (Chuckles.)   _ %Tonio~? Meet us in our room, alright, caro? _  (Hitches Roderich's legs around his waist, quickly taking the angel's back to their room for the demons to ravish.)

Spain: (Opens the door for the two of them, purring at the strong scent of arousal.)  What's this~?

Austria: K-Kiku had a new ou- outFIT for mme!  (Roderich grits out through Lovino's onslaught to his neck as he tries to rut against the demon.)

Romano: (Purrs over Roderich's shoulder.)  One of our  _ favorite _ designs~.

Spain: (Gropes Roderich's ass as they move to the bed, quite loving it.)  The material is quite perfect too. . . Kiku definitely goes all-out for these outfits~.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Groans.)  Please,  _ someone _ , while the children are being watched-  _ satisfy me _ .

Spain + Romano: (Grin.)   _ Gladly. _  (They take Roderich to the bed and sit them down, Antonio taking the strips of fabric on Roderich's outfit to tie the angel's arms together behind his back.)

Romano: (Pushes up the fabric at Roderich's hips, leaning down to tease a stripe up his wife's leg with his mouth. He makes quick work of Roderich's underwear, determined to make the angel feel boneless pleasure as he takes the other's smaller cock into his mouth, his eyes on his mate's the entire time.)

Spain: (With Roderich's underwear gone, he teases the angel's wing glands for oil before beginning to tease his wife open.)

Austria: (Gasps erotically, helpless under his husbands.)

Spain: (Purrs deeply into Roderich's ear.)  It's so nice to have some time for ourselves~. Who do you have watching the children?

Austria: K-Kiku and Hera, HeraclesSSS!  (Cries out when he feels Lovino suck a large hickey onto his thigh.)

Spain: Good choice, good choice. . .  (Kisses and sucks Roderich's neck and shoulder, teasing right along the edge of a mordetis, but not getting too close.)

Austria: (Struggling against his bonds, Roderich  gapes when he feels them get tighter instead of looser, the angel shivering as Antonio kisses around Roderich's mordetis. He gives a slight buck as Lovino lips at his cock, the angel yearning for more.)

Romano: (Purrs, teasing Roderich by taking it in a bit before removing himself once again to merely tease the angel.)

Austria: (Kicks out with his legs, bucking against the numerous sensations.)  Oh my l-lord!

Spain: (Chuckles, murmuring huskily into Roderich's ear as he forces down a leg.)  Praising me, are you~? I'm afraid I'm not  _ entirely _ the cause of your pleasure, mi amor~.

Romano: (Keeps down Roderich's legs so he doesn't get kicked, taking the angel's entire cock into his mouth at once to help satisfy his lover.)

Austria: (His vision blanks out, Roderich moaning thick and long between the two demons.)

Spain: (Purrs, gradually adding multiple fingers into his wife before freeing his cock from their tight restraints, smoothly lowering Roderich onto the length with a drawn out moan.)

Austria: (Breathes out.)   _ My  _ **_God_ ** _. _

Spain: (Winces, growling slightly into Roderich's neck.)   _ Rodrigo. _

Romano: (Looks up at Roderich, eyes slightly narrowed as he  _ lightly _ grazes the angel's cock with his teeth before pulling away, going to murmur against his wife's lips.)  You should know better, amore . . .

Austria: (Mutters.)  S-sorry . . you're both just so . . . so  _ good _ .

Romano: (Smirks.)  Well, we  _ are _ your husbands. . . .  (Hums.) Tonio, I think we should keep our little wife quiet, don't you?

Spain: (Hums, the sound deep in his throat.)  Not a bad idea. . . (Kisses Roderich's neck, smirking slightly.)  You'd be alright with that, I assume?

Austria: (Blushes.)  I wouldn't be . . opposed.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Good~. (Gets up and quickly retrieves a little gag for Roderich, coming back and shimmying up to the angel to put it on. He presses the ball to the angel's lips, smirking.)  Open wide~.

Austria: (Roderich's eyes sink shut as he opens his mouth wide to accept the ball gag, tenderly taking it between his teeth.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's jaw, murmuring.)  Good, good. . .

Romano: (Is gentle as he straps on the gag, purring seductively.)  Very good, tesoro. Is that comfortable?

Austria: (Nods, mewling as more slick creeps out of his hole.)

Spain: (Groans, feeling Roderich's heat constrict around him, giving a rolling thrust up into him.)   _ Amor. . . _

Austria: (Roderich gasps through his gag, wanting  _ more _ as he strains against his bondage, loving every second he's bound and gagged by his mates.)

Romano: (Shifts closer, stripping his bottoms quickly as they demons lift up Roderich, making room for both him. He gently stretches Roderich further with Antonio's help, sliding in when the angel's finally ready, kissing his face lovingly.)  Ah- Is that bet- better?

Austria: ( _ Whines _ , rubbing his cheek up against Lovino's lovingly to let him know:  _ Yes _ .)

Romano: (Rubs back, glancing at Antonio seductively as the two begin to thrust into Roderich, determined to pleasure their mate beyond pleasure.)

Spain: (Groans at the  _ tightness, _ nibbling and nipping along Roderich's neck and shoulder in arousal as he thrusts into his mate.)

Austria: (He absolutely  _ wails _ at the stretch, spreading his legs further apart to take more of his husbands in so that they may hit  _ every _ sensitivity.)

Romano: (Supports Roderich with a hand on his hip, his other hand grasping Antonio's, meeting the other's eyes briefly with a smile as they do their best to pound into Roderich. He lightly bites at the angel's mordetis, loving the nearly overwhelming reaction Roderich's body gives in return.)   _ Si, si- so good, tesoro, so good . . . _

Austria: (Lolls his head back onto Antonio's shoulder, bonelessly allowing the two demons to pound into him, drool dribbling down the ball gag, over his chin, and onto his chest. The beads of sweat and saliva follow the curve of Roderich's chest into the valley between his two breasts tantalizingly. Roderich's member grows tight and red as he feels himself be pushed to the edge, his orgasm imminent.)

Spain: (Reaches around with his free hand and massages Roderich's breasts in both an erotic and soothing motion, sucking at the other's neck, loving how the two of them affect the angel. He  _ loves _ seeing Roderich completely undone and their hands.)

Romano: (Purrs at Antonio's motions, wishing he could as well without leaving Roderich to fall. He leans down a bit, kissing at Roderich's chest and leaving small hickies as he goes.)

Austria: (Roderich thrusts his chest against Lovino's mouth, moaning at each love bit and kiss.)

Romano: (Purrs as Antonio guides a nipple to his lips, sucking on the swollen nipple gently and letting his tongue surround and tease it tantalizingly.)

Austria: (Gasps, trembling as Lovino's sharp teeth graze his tender chest, shivers racing up and down his spine.)

Romano: (Looks up and meets Roderich's eyes, his touches tender and gentle as he takes care of his mate, pulling away from the nipple to mark the other pale flesh around it.)

Austria: (Bites into the gag, whimpering as he's wonderfully overstimulated.)

Spain: (Groans deeply, reaching over to Lovino's shoulder to tease at the younger demon's mordetis, purring as he feels the demon shiver. He meets the other's hazel eyes, both of theirs dark and aroused and so ready for release.)

Romano: (Purrs at the look, returning it as they both thrust harder and faster into Roderich, both demons teasing and biting into the angel's two mordetises.)

Austria: (The angel sub  _ screams _ through his gag as electricity seems to race through his nerves, cumming in massive amounts.)

Spain: (Groans, cumming at the tightness surrounding him, clinging tightly to his mates.)

Romano: (Moans, kissing Roderich's shoulder and neck as he releases as well, holding the angel and their husband lovingly. He rests in the crook of his wife's neck, panting.)

Austria: (Pants, resting for a solid half of an hour. Roderich swallows dryly.)  Are- are you still sure you want to do a 'naughty student' roleplay in a few days?

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich's cheek and neck.)  Do you, mi amor? It's alright if you'd much rather wait . . or just not.  (Softly chuckles.)

Austria: We may- may need to wait.  (Stretches his arms out, having been untied earlier.)

Romano: (Gently strokes through Roderich's hair, murmuring.)  That's perfectly alright, tesoro.

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich's middle.)  We'll only do it if you feel comfortable with it, querido, alright?

Austria: I'm comfortable doing the roleplay, it's just that that was a very intense round of sex and I don't think I'll be  _ recovered _ by then.

Spain: (Gently.)  Which is perfectly fine. We can just put it off.  (Holds his little angel close, loving him up.)

Austria: (Exhales, cuddling his husbands tiredly.)

Romano: (Blankets them with his wing, purring softly as he kisses Roderich's shoulder.)  Are you hungry, amore?

Austria: Mm, a honey dessert please?

Romano: (Hums, nodding after a moment as he sends for it via bangle.)  I know just the thing, tesoro. It'll be here soon . . .

Austria: (Leisurely kisses Lovino.)  Thank you darling.

Romano: (Returns the kisses just as leisurely, purring softly.)  You're welcome, mio cuore.

Austria: . . . Tonio? Would you be willing to get me some of my more comfortable clothes?

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck and shifts up.)  Si, of course, mi Rodrigo. Anything in particular?  (Goes to the closet, looking for comfortable things for his wife to wear.)

Austria: Something flowy, please?

Spain: Ah!  (Pulls out just the thing and comes back to Roderich, stroking through his hair.)  Ready to put it on? We'll help you, don't worry.

Austria: (Holds his arms up, wincing a little as his husbands help him slip it on.)  Thank you both . .

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/40369502593/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Coos at Roderich's show of pain, helping him lay back down and relax.)  Would you like water, amor?

Austria: (Nods, his eyes sinking shut.)  And some pain relief cream, please?

Spain: (Nods, murmuring.)  Of course, querido. (Fetches water and the pain relief cream for his wife, sitting beside him to help him drink.)  Water first, then I'll put on the pain cream.

Austria: (Takes the water, sipping from it.)  Lovino? The twins are still being watched by Heracles and Kiku. Should we have Daisy or one of your ladies-in-waiting go and fetch them, or wait a little longer?

Romano: (Gently.)  Do you think Heracles and Kiku would  _ mind _ watching them just a little bit longer?

Austria: I think so?

Romano: (Nods.)  Then, perhaps we leave the children with them for a while longer? Then I'll go send one of my ladies-in-waiting to get them, just so we're not imposing upon them too much.

Spain: I agree, that's a good plan.  (Gently takes Roderich's glass when he's done with the water, letting him relax before murmuring.)  Where all would you like the cream, mi amor? Just your backside, or are there other places?

Austria: Just my shoulders and back, thank you.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's back before starting to rub the cream in the specified places.)  De nada, mi amor . . . Tell me if I press too hard, alright?

Austria: (Roderich nods, just melting into the light massage.)

Romano: (Pets through Roderich's hair lovingly as Antonio massages the pain relief cream into the angel's back and shoulder, taking care of his mate sweetly. Softly.)  Just rest . . .

Austria: (Wraps his arms around Lovino's waist, resting his head on the demon's thigh.)

Romano: (Coos, relaxed as well, but not as much as Roderich is, and continues his loving motions, watching Antonio rub the cream in.)

Spain: (When he's smoothed the cream over every tight, painful surface of flesh and rubbed it gently in, he purrs softly.)  Feel any better?

Austria: (Snores, asleep on Lovino's thigh.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, snuggling in with his mates, purring gently.)  Just sleep, querido. . .

Romano: (Smiles, not moving in fear of waking Roderich up. Instead, he continues stroking through the other's hair, murmuring.)  He's so beautiful and precious . . .

Spain: Si . . .  (Nuzzles into his little wife, continuing to soothingly purr as he drifts off as well.)

Romano: (Watches over them both, playing with Antonio's curls as he falls asleep as well. He rests sitting up, watching over them quietly as they sleep.)

Austria: ( _ Snuggles _ .)

Spain: ( _ Snuggles cutely. Such dom. So manly. So handsome. _ )

Romano: (Is enjoying this so much. Sincerely.)

Austria: (Snuggles up into Lovino's wings, wrapping up in them.)

Romano: (Wraps his wings around them both the best he can, smiling fondly at the two.)

Spain: (Snuggles in more, softly snoring.)

Austria: (Drools.)

Romano: (Carefully adjusts his husband so he can breathe properly and wipes his wife's face so he's not bathed in drool, purring comfortingly. So precious. This is part of the reason why he loves them both so damn much.)

Austria: ( _ Squeeze _ .)

Romano: (Isn't uncomfortable at all, purring happily, especially as he sleepily watches them cuddle and readjust, settling back in again.)

Spain: (Has his face buried in Roderich's wings, a comfortable, happy demon.)

*After an hour, Lovino has Pygmalion fetch the twins and put them in the crib next to their bed, relieved to see their demmens are okay and sleeping.

Romano: (Purrs quietly, glad his little family is just all peacefully asleep, shifting a bit to cuddle with his mates, sleepy too.)

Spain: (Wraps the three of them in his wings, peeking--half-asleep--at their children to make sure they're alright before relaxing again.)

Austria: (Peeks as well, but swiftly falls back asleep.)

Romano: (Is dead asleep already.)

Spain: (Never truly woke up.)


	4. Episode 132: Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is brought to you by Zelda hiding in the photo studio, feeling like there's a spike in her hip. (Self-deprecating smile.) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> March 13, 2019
> 
> 1/1

**** *A few days pass, the A.I.R.O. workers coming to the castle for the check up. The two demons peer around at the castle, never having been there before as they're lead up to the king's hallway, nervous to meet the royal family of the South.

Gemima: (Nervously whispers to her coworker as they follow the slave up.)  Wow this place is huge.

Lydia: (Whispers back, a bit less nervous but still hella nervous.)  It really is . . . It's so amazing, G.

Gemima: I hope they aren't too scary . . .

Lydia: (Quiet.)  Me too . . . Are you more worried about the king or the queen?

Gemima: His majesty the king, personally. Mated doms can be scarily over-protective.

Lydia: I agree with you with that, I'm very worried when it comes to the king, but the queen?  (Gives her coworker a helpless look.) He, while loving and careful with his family, is a scary queen.

Gemima: True . . though honestly? The Head concubine is the most horrifying.  _ He's _ the mother.

Lydia: (Shivers.)  The archangel . . . He'll probably decimate our existences if we so much as touch his children incorrectly.

Gemima: (Gulps, the two quiet as they enter into a study, the three royal mates, their children, and the guards posted inside the room making for an impressive, intimidating sight.)

Lydia: (Tries not to shake, steadying herself as he takes a mere step or two forward before bowing.)  Your majesties.

Gemima: (Bows as well, the two staying like that until ordered otherwise.)  Your majesties.

Austria: (Flicks his eyes over to Antonio, his expression not betraying anything.)

Spain: (Meets his eyes for a brief moment before looking back to the two, speaking with a firm tone.)  Rise. Tell me your names.

Lydia: (Does so, speaking clearly, but not in any sort of a dominant manner.)  Dr. Lydia Connors, your majesty.

Gemima: And Doctor Gemima Ortez.

Spain: (Tail lightly flicks behind him, imperceptible to anyone other than his wives. While still having been eased into this by Lovino and Roderich, he wasn't entirely thrilled about having anyone other than family touch that family. Firmly.)  The two of you will inform us of every single thing you do concerning our children and my Head Consort, am I understood?

Gemima: Yes, your majesty!

Lydia: (Nods gently, trying to placate him.)  Yes, of course, your majesty. We do recognize that this is stressful for all of you, considering your young children and wife. We will try to make this as easy as possible for everyone, sire.

Romano:  _ %Hmm. I like her. She's very professional and considerate. _  (Glances at Antonio.)

Spain:  _ %Indeed. _  --  We appreciate that, Dr. Connors.

Lydia: (Nods.)  Would you like us to explain everything on the roster before we get into it, your majesties?

Austria: Yes, I would love to know the specifics.

Gemima: (Is surprised the head consort spoke up, scanning over him for a brief second.)

Lydia: (Directly to Roderich.)  Firstly, we would like to update  _ your _ current records. We would like to do a few tests to make sure you're healthy and well after having the children. Make sure there isn't anything abnormal happening to our understanding.

Austria: (Nods.)

Gemima: (Hides behind her coworker.)

Lydia: (To the three of them, calmer now.)  Secondly, we would like to start records for your children. A few blood tests, vital check, etc. It is much of the same that you, your majesty, went through when you first came to A.I.R.O.  (Quickly.) With some exceptions, of course. We do not intend to make this stressful for your children and we will be taking non-invasive measures to make sure they are calm and as happy as we can.

Austria: (Offers them a small smile.)  That is good, I'm glad you're taking their comfort into consideration.

Lydia: (Lets out a slow breath, smiling back kindly.)  I had heard that your experience previous to this, Lady Roderich, hadn't been as exceptional as we strive for, so I want to make sure you knew you could trust us. We're here to help at all times, whether it's for you or your children.

Austria: Thank you.

Lydia: (Nods, looking to her coworker.)  Did I miss anything?

Gemima: I don't think so, no.

Lydia: (Nods, smiling to them.)  That is what we hope to accomplish today, your majesties, but we will not push for all to be completed if something comes up to make it impossible without stress. We'll find another way.

Romano: (Nods.)  Good. This sounds acceptable to us.

Spain: Si. We may proceed.

Lydia: Wonderful. If we may start with you, lady Roderich?  (Gestures for her coworker to get them set up.)

Gemima: (Takes out their instruments, setting them up on the table.)

Austria: (Stands up from his chair, sitting where directed by the workers for the examination.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/46647761764/in/dateposted-public/)

Lydia: (Calmly.)  We would like to check your vitals first and then draw some blood and take a saliva sample for tests, if that's alright?

Austria: (Glances at his mates.)  It should be.

Romano: (Nods, looking to his husband for his verdict.)

Spain: (Nods as well, but he comes close, holding Sebastian in his arms- leaving Sicilia with Lovino -to watch the procedures.)  It's alright. Just be careful.

Romano: (Follows, but gives them more distance. He's just worried about the overprotective king.)

Lydia: Of course, your majesty. Would you like to stand here? You'll have a good view of what we're doing while not being in an impeding place for us.  (Smiles gently.)

Spain: . .  (Nods, going to stand just behind Roderich's shoulder, watching the two work.)

Austria: (Brushes a wing up against Antonio reassuringly.)  What would you like for me to do first?

Lydia: Just hold out your arm and breathe normally? I'll be taking your blood pressure.

Austria: (Does as asked, subdued.)

Lydia: (Takes up the instrument, wrapping it around Roderich's upper arm before gesturing her coworker to write down the records as she goes.)  I won't lie, it will pinch quite a bit, but the pain is brief, I promise. (She inflates the BP measuring device and holds it there for a couple of second before releasing, letting it take the measurements calmly.)  How have you been feeling since giving birth, your majesty?

Austria: A little tired, but it is to be expected after giving birth.

Lydia: (Nods.)  Indeed. How long has it been since then?

Austria: About two months or so.

Lydia: Are you still not feeling quite yourself?

Austria: No more tired than a first-time parent should be.

Gemima: That's good, your highness.

Lydia: (Nods.)  That's very good. I hope your husbands have been helpful, despite their duties?  (Glances at the king kindly.)

Spain: As helpful as we can be.

Austria: Of course. They've always been supportive.

Lydia: (Nods, continuing kindly.)  I'm very glad to hear that. Many demon fathers, these days, don't seem to completely understand their new duties as fathers. I'm glad to hear that is not the case here.

Spain: (Hums, a little defensive.)  This is not my first time raising children. We both understand our priorities.

Romano: We're still adjusting, of course, but we're always here for Roderich.  (Looks at Antonio, hoping he calms a bit.)

Spain: (Turns his attention to giving his son affection, trying to not get pissy.)

Lydia: I'm sure the transition hasn't been exactly smooth for any of you.  (Tells Gemima the archangel's blood pressure before removing the device.)

Gemima: (Scribbles the information down.)

Austria: (Calmly allows Lydia to check his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, then giving her his arm so that they may check his blood.)

Lydia: (Carefully draws some blood before removing the needle and capping it, handing the lot back to Gemima.)  Divide the sample and run the tests. (Takes a swab out of sanitary casing.) Would you open your mouth please? I just need to take a saliva sample and then we'll be done, alright?

Austria: (His wings twitch. He hates doing saliva samples.)  Very well. (Roderich opens his mouth, sighing.)

Lydia: (Looks sympathetic, understanding the displeasure as she carefully takes the saliva sample before packaging it up.)  I apologize, I know it can be very uncomfortable and unpleasant.

Austria: You're just doing your job. Do you need anything else, or are we ready to do the twins?

Lydia: (Shakes her head.)  We're ready for the twins. Is one of them more fussy than the other?

Austria: Sicilia can be pretty fussy at times, so maybe we can start with her, since she's been watching us for the past five minutes?

Lydia: (Gently.)  I was actually thinking we should start with your son; if he shows to be happy throughout the process, he might make his fussy sister feel better about the process, if that makes sense?

Austria: I suppose that makes sense. Shall I hold him, or are you, my king?

Spain: I will, if that's alright.  (Sits down with Sebastian, kissing his cheek with a gentle smile, trying to be nice and happy for his son.)

Seborga: (Blinks, looking around at the room. Oh. It's papa's study.)

Lydia: (Sits as well so she's not as large and imposing on the child, smiling.)  Hello, Sebastian. My name's Lydia.

Seborga: Ba?  (Leans back into his daddy.)

Spain: (Coos gently.)  It's alright, Sebastian . . . She won't hurt you.  (Holds out his hand to the doctor, taking hers and showing it to his son.)  See? Harmless.

Lydia: (Lets the king take her hand and move it as needed.)  I'm here to make sure you're alright, okay?

Seborga: Baba-ba da da da . . .  (Looks between mama, daddy, and the stranger, just looking puzzled.)

Spain: (Gives her a look to get started, kissing Sebastian's head.)

Sicily: (Seeing her  _ little brother _ next to a StrangerTM, she starts fussing in papa's arms, Not Liking This One Bit.)  VvvvaaAA!

Lydia: (Pulls out a little Tupperware container with cookies in it, pulling out a little cookie for Sebastian.)  Here, this is for you. (To the three.) They're formulated specially for hybrid children to help with growth and health. Completely safe, I promise.

Romano: (Holds her, kissing his daughter sweetly.)  It's alright, baby. . .

Spain: (Nods.)  Take a bite of it.

Lydia: (Takes a little bite, eating it and swallowing.)  Completely safe.

Seborga: (Reaches out, making grabby hands for the cookie.)

Austria: (Kisses Sicilia's cheek, holding her hand.)  I would like to sample one myself, as well as see the recipe.

Spain: (Hums, taking the cookie and smelling it before offering it to Sebastian.)  Cookie~.

Lydia: Of course.  (Pulls out another cookie and the recipe, handing them both to the head consort.)  Here you go.

Austria: (Scans the recipe over, reading each ingredient and step before also passing it to Lovino.)  Would you like a look?

Romano: (Nods, taking it and looking over the recipe. Quiet.)  They look safe.

Austria: (Samples a puff.)  They taste fine.

Lydia: (Lets the boy eat the tiny puff cookie as she looks over his ears and eyes, waiting until he's done munching to check his heart rate and blood pressure carefully.)

Spain: (Smiles down at his son proudly.)

Romano: (Loves up Sicilia, hoping she calms down a bit more.)

Sicily: (She doesn't move as much, but she does quietly whine.)

Romano: (Purrs soothingly.)  Would you like a cookie?

Sicily: (Makes grabby hands at the food.)

Romano: (Hands his daughter a little puff, kissing her cheek.)  There you go . . .

Sicily: (Noms it happily, though she's very watchful of the strangers.)

Seborga: Ba ba da?  (Reaches for one of the tools curiously.)

Lydia: (Seeing him reach for a rubber reflex check hammer, she smiles and shows him the tool.)  Is this what you're looking at?

Seborga: (Tries to eat it.)

Lydia: (Chuckles, keeping him from eating it.)  There, there. This isn't an eating item, little one

Seborga: (Tries to eat it regardless.)

Lydia: (Finds a little, soft rubber toy that he won't be able to swallow, handing it to Sebastian instead, hiding the hammer in a bag.)  There, you may eat that instead.

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)  I'm sorry about that.

Lydia: (Smiles happily.)  It's quite alright. He reminds me of my own sons.

Austria: Oh? How old are they?

Lydia: (Fondly.)  Four years. I had three boys and a little girl from my litter.

Austria: That's adorable. I know these two-  (Gestures to his husbands.) -were probably hoping for more, but considering us angels, I think it will be hard-pressed for me to have anything more than one or two at a time.

Lydia: (Smiles.)  Just remember: it's your first litter. Your body is warming up when it comes to children. Perhaps sets of twins will be all of your litters. Or more.  (Winks at him, quietly chuckling.)

Austria: (Amused.)  Maybe.

Lydia: (Smiles, continuing to check over the little boy. Gently, after giving Sebastian another puff cookie.)  Hold him still? I need to draw a little blood.

Spain: (Holds him carefully, rolling up the demmen's sleeve hesitantly.)

Austria: ( _ Growls _ . Mama bear is  _ not _ happy.)

Lydia: (Freezes, not doing anything more.)

Romano: (Frowns as well, tail lightly thrashing.)

Lydia: (Calmly.)  I only need a small bit. Just enough to have his blood profile on record. No tests for him yet.

Austria: I'm holding him while that happens.  (There is zero room for argument.)

Gemima: (Is shaking so bad, omd.)

Lydia: As you wish, my lady.

Spain: (Gently passes Sebastian to Roderich's, kissing both of their cheeks before murmuring to his wife.)  Take a breath.

Austria: (Holds his son, ready to wrench him away at a moment's notice if the doctor makes one false move.)

Lydia: (Gently finishes rolling up Sebastian's sleeve before showing Roderich a little alcohol wipe, showing what she's about to do.)  I'm planning on wiping here, to sanitize, and then inserting a very short, thin needle at this point to draw out this much blood. (Shows on the syringe.)  He'll only feel a pinch, if that.

Austria: (His mouth draws into a stern line, not saying anything.)

Lydia: (Gently.)  May I proceed?

Austria: . . .  (Sharply nods.)

Lydia: (Carefully wipes Sebastian's arm, inserting the needle and drawing a small amount of blood, wiping the area when she's done and putting a bandage over the spot. She offers him a little cookie, softly smiling at him.)  There, all done.

Seborga: (Eats, enjoying the light, sweet flavor of it.)

Austria: (Cuddles his baby closely.)

Gemima: (Runs the blood samples.)

Lydia: (Has a sympathetic look.)  That's all we have for Sebastian. May we move on to Sicilia?

Austria: Yes; want to bring her closer, Lovino?

Romano: (Nods, coming closer and taking Antonio's chair, kissing her cheek.)

Sicily: VVvvv!  (Struggles, not liking being so close to these  _ Strangers _ .)

Romano: (Murmurs, holding her close and sweeping his wings around them.)  Tesoro. . . It's okay, I promise, Sicilia . . .

Sicily: (Growls, burying her face in papa's neck.  _ No _ .)

Romano: (Kisses her head, murmuring.)  Tesoro?

Sicily: (Whines!)

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly, hiding her from view while he murmurs to her.)  Tesoro? You're completely safe. I've got you. . . Sebastian didn't think it was too bad, you know? Lydia will even give you cookies . . .

Sicily: (Flaps her little wings at them.)

Romano: Sici. I know you're scared. I'm not scared. I know you're safe.  (Kisses her face, petting through her hair and little wings comfortingly.)  Trust me, bambina?

Sicily: (Tries to crawl out of papa's arms, throwing a fit.)

Romano: (Looks at Roderich.)  Mama? Maybe you can help calm her down?

Austria: (Gently hands Sebastian to Antonio.)  Here, hold him? (After Antonio has his son in his arms, Roderich gently takes Sicilia.)  There we go sweetheart. I'll make sure nothing nasty happens to you, I promise, alright? (When Sicilia barely calms down, Roderich starts singing one line over and over, making a different face for every time.)  It's so terrible~.  _ It's _ so  _ terrible~ _ . It's so  _ terr-ible~ _ .

Sicily: (Watches mama sing and make his face funny, fascinated by it before grinning and giggling.)

Spain + Romano: (Both smile fondly at their wife, glad  _ he _ can calm them down no matter what.)

Lydia: (Softly smiles as well. Gently.)  May I begin my examination?

Austria: Yes, you may begin.

Lydia: (Nods, beginning her check of Sicilia's eyes, ears, nose and throat before taking all of those little measurements- before coming to the blood sample. She makes herself clear before she does anything.)  Once again, your majesty, I would like to take a small blood sample. Same protocol as with your son.

Austria: Yes . . .  (Frowns, gently holding Sicilia's arm.)  Be quick about it.

Lydia: As quick as I can without hurting her.  (She gently sterilizes her arm with the wipe before taking the sample carefully, immediately wiping it and putting a bandage over the spot when she's done.)  There, all done. (She pulls out a little puff cookie, holding it out to Sicilia with a gentle smile.) You were a very brave little girl today, Sicilia.

Sicily: (Stares at the tiny puff cookie distrustfully before slowly taking and putting it in her mouth.)

Lydia: (Softly smiles at her, looking to the three parents.)  Those are all the tests we needed to do for your check-up. (Looks to Gemima for the results on all the tests, hoping everything appears healthy.)  How do the tests look?

Gemima: (Finishes reading the data.)  All healthy, all good, and everything appears stable.

Spain: (Nods, kissing Sebastian's head.)  Good. I'm glad to hear it.

Romano: Si. Grazie.  (His hands on Roderich's shoulders, he gently squeezes, looking down at the archangel. He's  _ very _ happy their wife and children were all healthy and well.)

Austria: (Looks at his husbands.)  Do we still want to do the chipping procedure?

Spain: (Pauses, looking to Lovino. The two of them exchange a look, nodding.)  I think it would be beneficial.

Lydia: If you would like to do the chipping procedure, I'd be happy to perform it for the two of them.

Gemima: I'll get the kit.  (Going through their bags, she finds the correct box, bringing over the necessary equipment.)  Any hybrids are going to be marked with a runic 'H' and a number after it in gold, and will be placed on the left side of the baby's second to the bottom rib.

Spain: (Nods.)  And it's non-invasive, correct?

Lydia: Very non-invasive. While it can be stressful to think about and sometimes watch, it is non-invasive and painless.

Spain: (Hums.)  Good.

Lydia: (Takes the necessary equipment and the first chip, looking to Roderich and Sicilia.)  Would it be alright if your daughter went first?

Austria: Of course. I remember the procedure and know there's no feeling to it, besides a slight tingle.

Lydia: (Gently smiles, nodding.)  Wonderful, thank you. (Carefully lifts her shirt and, while Roderich holds her still, takes the laser tool and clicks it on over the second to last rib on the left side. With her other hand, she picks up the silvery paper with tweezers and introduces it to the laser stream, watching as the rib is marking H1. When she's done, she clicks it off and smiles, pulling her shirt back down.)  There you go, all done.

Sicily: (Didn't even notice.)

Spain: (Feels a lot better about it because of Roderich's testimony and the way Sicilia didn't even react. He brings over Sebastian and lets the doctor repeat the procedure in the same way, watching her do every step.)

Lydia: (Is glad when they're both done being chipping, smiling.)  There, you five should be all set with that done.

Gemima: The next appointment is five years from now, barring any pregnancies that your head consort may have.

Spain: (Nods, glad when they pack up their instruments.)  Of course. Thank you both for coming in today.

Lydia: (Smiles.)  Of course, your majesty. We're always here to help.

Romano: We're glad to hear that.  (Gestures for some servants to help the two doctors pack up their things and carry bags for them.)

Lydia: (When everything's packed away, she and Gemima both bow again to the royals.)  May good health and prosperity follow you wherever you go, your majesties.

Gemima: (Echoes her coworker, scuttling away when they're dismissed.)

Austria: (Breathes a sigh of relief.)  They're finally gone.

Romano: Thank  _ goodness. _

Spain: (Finally lets out a small growl as he dismisses the guards.)  I hated that.

Austria: I wanted to rip their arms off when they took their blood.  (Holds an arm out, signaling he wants Sebastian.)

Spain: (Hands Roderich Sebastian, letting him hold both children as his tail lashes.)  So did I. They didn't hurt the children, though . . .

Austria: No, they didn't, but it doesn't mean that I liked it.  (Roderich stands, moving from Lovino's study to the nursery, putting the twins down on the floor to play.)

Romano: (Follows with Antonio, wrapping his arms around Roderich's middle from behind.)  I know . . . It's okay now, they're both gone and the children are safe.

Austria: (Rubs his wings on the twins.)  I still feel like the twins smell too much like those scientists.

Spain: (Gently does as well, nodding.)  . . . What if we all bathed? That would help.

Austria: (Considers it.)  . . Yes, I like the sound of that.

Romano: (Lets go of Roderich, getting new clothes for the twins laid out before scooping up Sicilia.)  Ready to get that weird scent off? Me too.

Spain: (Scoops up Sebastian, gesturing Roderich to lead the way, very eager to get that awful scent off his children and wife.)

Austria: (Grabs himself a different outfit before joining them in the bath, grabbing Sebastian to scrub at him, want the scent of  _ stranger _ off of him.)

Romano: (Scrubs Sicilia, also very adamant about getting the scent of  _ stranger _ off his daughter.)

Spain: (Scrubs Roderich while his wives wash the children, wanting  _ no one _ in his family to smell like strangers. Especially his most currently vulnerable members. (Ie: The children and Roderich.))

Austria: Lovino? Could you pass me the orange blossom scented soap? I think I want to go with that one this time for the children.

Romano: (Nods, squeezing a bit of the soap into a hand before passing the bottle to Roderich, carefully washing Sicilia with the orange-blossom soap.)

Seborga + Sicily: (Goo happily.)

Austria: (Smiles, cooing.)  I know you two like this scent, don't you? You smell so fresh and clean now~.

Spain: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's back sweetly, happy.)  Even you smell much sweeter, mi amor~.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Like milk and honey, I suppose?

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich's neck, purring.)  Like milk, honey, chocolate, and orange blossoms~.

Austria: (Amused.)  You make me sound entirely made out of sugar, husband.

Spain: (Murmurs, smirking.)  Aren't you?

Romano: (Purrs.)  You are quite sweet, tesoro~.

Austria: Too much sweet isn't good for you.

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, murmuring.)  I'll never get sick of you, mi amor.

Austria: (Huffs a laugh, shaking his head.)

Romano: (Softly smiles, purring as he washes up Sicilia- and also himself, a bit -and rinses her off.)  Are you happy and clean, bambina?

Sicily: Va!  (Flutters her wings, then yawning.)

Romano: (Scoops her up, nuzzling her soft hair gently.)  Nap time?

Spain: (Hums, pulling away from Roderich to get them all towels.)  I think it's probably nap time for those two . . .

Austria: (Lifts Sebastian out of the tub, also drying him off.)  They may need a small meal first.

Romano: (Nods, drying off Sicilia as she gets sleepier.)  I think we should wrap you up in a nice robe and feed them while they're still awake then. Especially this one.  (Kisses his daughter's head.)

Sicily: (Snuffles, purring as her short red hair is dried off.)

Romano: (Purrs back, glad she's happy. When she's all dried off, he slips her back into a new baby outfit, cradling her close to his towel-wrapped body.)  Comfy?

Sicily: Viii~.

Spain: (Coos, purring as he watches the children. Gently.)  I'll get Sebastian all dried off and dressed while you feed Sicilia?

Austria: (Grateful, he pecks Antonio's check.)  Thank you. (Roderich dries off, wrapping up in a robe and taking Sicilia to breastfeed her.)

Spain: (Takes Sebastian and dries him off, purring while Lovino brings his little baby clothes over and helps to dress their little son. He coos when the little boy snuggles in.)  Are you sleepy too, nino?

Seborga: Buuuuuhhhh . . .  (Yawns.)

Romano: (Kisses him sweetly, stroking over his little wings.)  So sweet . . .

Spain: (Nuzzles the top of Sebastian's head, purring sweetly as he holds their son, smiling happily.)

Austria: (Holds out his arm.) I think the twins are sleepy enough that I can hold them both while they eat.

Spain: (Brings Sebastian closer and slips the boy into Roderich's grasp, getting them comfortable together so their son can eat comfortably.)  There you go . . .

Austria: (Smiles as both of his babies eat.)  They're both so perfect . . .

Romano: (Purrs happily.)  They're beautiful, perfect, and everything we could ever want, bundled into two amazing lives . . .

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Lovino from behind, kissing his neck sweetly.)  Si, I agree.

Austria: (Nestles back into his chair, cuddling his babies.)  Though I slightly regret not moving to our room first, and then feeding them.

Romano: (Coos.)  Sorry, we probably should have moved us all to our room . . .

Spain: We'll help the best we can when they're done so we can return.

Austria: (Exhales, just content to hold his little ones.)

Romano: (Pulls Antonio along as he goes closer to Roderich, kissing the top of his head as he looks down on their children fondly.)

Spain: (Rests his chin on Lovino's shoulder contently, watching as well. He murmurs.)  They're so . . precious. I love them so much. I don't think I'll ever get over looking at them.

Austria: (Quietly.)  They are . . the best thing to happen to us.

Romano: (Nods.)  I don't think I could imagine us without children anymore. . .

Spain: . . . .  (Smirks.) Good point.  (Tries and fails to keep his enthusiasm down.)

Austria: (Mildly.)  We are waiting until our next batch.  (No room for argument. Go find another vacancy.)

Romano: (Can feel Antonio grinning.)  Not yet, Tonio. (Pats Antonio's ass.)  Not yet.

Spain: (JUST WANTS LOTS AND LOTS OF CHILDREN, OKAY???)  Okay . . .

Austria: A few years won't hurt you, husband.  (Tries to fight back a snicker.)

Romano: (Smirks, trying not to laugh as well.)  Just a few, caro. You'll be okay.

Spain: (Grumbles slightly, but doesn't push it anymore. It'll be a few years before they make their family any bigger. (Secretly, he's okay with that. More than just a couple newborns at a time?? Absolutely not.))

Austria: (Chuckles.)

Romano: (Turns in Antonio's arms and kisses him gently, loving up his husband a bit.)  There, there. . . It's not  _ too _ bad, is it?

Spain: (Softly purrs, loving Lovino right up in response.)  . . . It's not  _ so _ bad, I suppose . . .

Austria: (Peeks down at the twins.)  They're asleep.

Romano: (Pulls away, smirking at Antonio, and goes to peck Roderich, speaking gentler.)  Would you like us to carry the children to bed?

Austria: Would you? I would really appreciate it.

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course, mi amor.  (Carefully scoops up one of the children as Lovino gets the other one, the two demons taking their beautiful babies to bed with Roderich behind them.)

Austria: (Fixes his robe up to make sure everything's in place and not hanging out before following his husbands.)

Romano: (Follows Antonio back to their room, laying Sebastian down into the crib beside their bed, getting the two comfortable.)  There you go . . . Sleep well, little ones . . .

Spain: (Strokes over their heads, glad when they snuggle in together.)  Goodnight, ninos. . .

Austria: (Flops on the bed, his nerves fried.)  I'm going to slee . . . (Is asleep.)

Spain: (Coos at Roderich, letting his towel flop as he crawls into bed and cuddles Roderich, first, and then Lovino when he similarly joins him. They purr as the cuddle, drifting right off as well.)


	5. Episode 133: Tapestry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's hard to get back into posting. Here's two chapters. I suck at this. #I need an alarm for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> March 29, 2018  
> 1/2

**** *Two days later, Roderich sits at a spinning wheel, surveying it. He wants to learn how to use the tool, but so for, all he has done is prick himself, the learning process slow and tedious as he tries again and again in his little study.

Austria: (Jolts when he stabs himself,  _ again _ , wanting to bang his head on the wall.)  --  _ *This is actually getting to be ridiculous _ .  -- (Roderich quietly huffs as Daisy comes in with some coffee for him, the head consort taking the cup.)

Daisy: (Seeing his frustration, she gently speaks.)  Is it not going as well as you had hoped, my lady?

Austria: I keep breaking the wool, and I'm not sure where I'm going wrong.  (Sighs.) I should just ask one of the fabric workers for some tips.

Daisy: (Offers.)  I've spun wool for many years. May I be of assistance?

Austria: Really? You have?  (His eyes shine with admiration.)  Show me, please?

Daisy: (Softly smiles, nodding.)  Would you show me what you  _ have _ been doing first?

Austria: Alright.  (Roderich takes and sets up the wheel, but he misses a step- not taking and putting the scrap yarn on the bobbin and passing it through the correct hole.)

Daisy: (Kindly.)  My lady, I think I know why your efforts are going awry.  (Points to the bobbin, explaining.) You should always take scrap yarn that you have and loop it on the bobbin, passing it down here- and then pulling it through here.  _ Then _ you add the roving and start spinning. May I show you?

Austria: Yes please, go ahead!  (Moves so Daisy can show him the correct way to start spinning.)

Daisy: (Sits down, explaining as she doubles and loops the scrap yarn around the bobbin, then looping it through the hooks on the flyer and feeding it into a hole, pulling it through the orifice with the wheel's hook. Then she grabs the roving and lays it on, easily beginning to spin the wool onto the bobbin, via the scrap yarn.)  Does that make sense, lady Roderich?

Austria: Much more sense, thank you very much. Reading the directions I was given, I was having trouble visualizing how everything would work together.

Daisy: (Chuckles, stopping the wheel with a hand.)  I can imagine. They truly don't write good instructions for crafts such as spinning anymore.  (Smirks kindly.) Thankfully, there's still some people who know how to help the newcomers. (Stands, letting Roderich take his seat again.)

Austria: (Sits, taking up the wheel again.)  I'm hoping to make a few tapestries.

Daisy: Oh really? May I ask what you're planning for your subject matter?  (Smiles.)

Austria: A sun, moon, and a star.  (Grins.) And other celestial bodies too, in the background.

Daisy: (Nods in approval, smiling kindly.)  It sounds like quite the interesting project, my lady. I look forward to seeing how it continues.

Austria: Me too. I feel like I'm going to be having a lot of time to myself- especially with Antonio and Lovino wanting quite a few children, so I may as well have something to do while pregnant.

Daisy: (Sympathetically.)  I understand. They want their large family.

Austria: Which now, after having Sebastian and Sicilia . . I'm fine with it. I love our two little ones so much, I'm looking forward to more.

Daisy: (Has a fond look in her eyes.)  I'm glad to hear that, my lady.

Austria: (Smiles, keeping up a steady pace with the spinning wheel, continuing to spin the wool.)

Daisy: (Gently nods.)  You're doing much better, my lady. Very consistent.

Austria: Thank you very much.  (Sighs.) Though now I have to think about my guards.

Daisy: Oh? How so, if I may?

Austria: While respectful of me, I'm hearing far too many rumors of incidents concerning servants, slaves, and the harem.  (Frowns.) I've tried getting to the bottom of it, but it's proving difficult. Even when I discipline them, I continue to hear reports, especially from the slaves and harem. I may just remove them from my service and send them back to the regular guard force and get new ones.

Daisy: (Nods.)  Ah, indeed. I have heard quite a bit about these rumors. It has been very troubling for a good number of those in the castle.

Austria: (Sighs.)  To let Antonio know beforehand or not . . . that is the question.

Daisy: (Gently.)  While this may be an uneducated answer, you  _ are _ the Head Consort and these  _ are _ your matters. It is your choice and it shouldn't matter which you choose.

Austria: I still defer to the king, and he is the one who chose them initially.  (Spins for a few quiet minutes, thinking.) . . . I will choose my own guards and release my old ones before telling Antonio. Though that leaves one question. Should I do so today or tomorrow?

Daisy: When do you feel you should?

Austria: Now, before I change my mind.

Daisy: Would you like anything of me, my lady?

Austria: Escort me? Though I worry. Do you think I interview for new guards before getting rid of my old ones?  (His mouth draws in a worried line.) I probably should, incase I can't find ones I like right away.

Daisy: (Nods.)  I agree. Perhaps you should speak to Captain Adnan for assistance?

Austria: I hope he isn't busy . . .  (Looks down at himself.) . . . I should probably change out of a robe.  (Humming to himself, Roderich uses his messaging bangle to send an order to Captain Adnan to meet him in the captain's office.)

Daisy: Shall I choose you an outfit for your meeting?

Austria: If you would, that would be wonderful; I'm going to put on a new face.  (Putting his spinning to the side, they go into the royal chambers, Roderich sitting at his vanity to redo his makeup (and also put the sleeping children that had been in his wings down for a nap in the nursery) while Daisy selects something for him.)

Daisy: (Goes and selects clothes for Roderich, bringing them to the archangel.)  Do you believe this is suitable?

Austria: Oh, I like it. Thank you very much, Daisy.  (With her help he slips it on, blinking.) It's been a while since I last wore a corset.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47441039322/in/dateposted-public/)

Daisy: (Nods, gently helping him into the corset.)  I hope it is not unpleasant?

Austria: Not at all. Though now it's time to find someone new to guard me, which-  (Super dryly.) -I'm guessing is going to be so much fun.

Daisy: I'm sure it will be utterly  _ thrilling. _ Shall we?

Austria: We shall.  (Takes Daisy's arm, the two going out and being followed by the guard, as usual. The two make their way down the hall, Roderich knocking on Captain Adnan's door.)

Turkey: Enter!

Austria: (Daisy opens the door for them, Roderich motioning for his guards to remain outside.)

Turkey: (Bows.)  Good day, your majesty. I had no idea you would be stopping by.

Austria: Rise.  (Waits the beat to meet the captain's eyes.)  It was a last minute decision.

Turkey: Oh?  (Motions to the chair across from his desk.)  Please, take a seat, your highness.

Austria: Thank you.  (Sitting, Daisy hovers over his shoulder silently.) I've come because I require a change of guard, captain.

Turkey: (Blinks.)  May I ask why?

Austria: I have heard far too many rumors and reports of my current guards harassing slaves and servants when out of my sight. And while in some cases, I may have let some of their actions slide,-  (Roderich's lip curls in distaste.) -not when they harass  **my** harem.

Turkey: I see. Does the king know of this?

Austria: I will be alerting him in due time.  (Roderich sends a sharp glare at the captain, daring him to disrespect him.)

Turkey: (DOES NOT TAKE THE BAIT, NOPE. HE LIKES HIS JOB AND HIS LIMBS AND HIS LIFE.)  Yes, your highness. What would you like your course of action to be?

Austria: Seeing as, even when I have tried to discipline them, they continue to disobey me, I will turn them back over to you, as they were once under your command. Then I shall conduct some interviews for my new troop of guards.

Turkey: A sound decision, your majesty. Would you like his majesty's help in-

Austria: No. This, I will be doing on my own with my lady-in-waiting. I want to see how they act in the presence of a sub, rather than their dominant king.

Turkey: When would you like to begin conducting these . .  _ 'interviews'? _

Austria: As soon as possible, captain. I refuse to have the group of guards I do have anymore. I did not approve them and their actions are unbecoming of those who guard the royal family. So if we could even begin now, that would be . . most acceptable.

Turkey: (Tries not to choke and fails.)  As in, today?

Austria: (Patiently.)  Yes captain, today.

Turkey: I will . . . soon have groups ready to interview in . .  (Hesitates, looking at the clock.) . . two hours?

Austria: (Amiably.)  Very well, two hours. Message me when you have the first squad ready.  (He stands, beginning to exit with Daisy.) Good day, captain. Do not disappoint me.  (Leaves, he and Daisy escaping back to the spinning room to talk while Roderich gets back to work with a great gusting sigh.)  Oh my, I hope I did okay back there?

Daisy: (Smiles.)   _ Very _ well, my lady. You respectfully make your demands and achieved a great result.

Austria: Thank goodness. It's always intimidating, at least for me, to talk to one of our military personal. I'm always nervous I'm not going to be taken seriously.

Daisy: It is hard to be taken seriously as a sub, especially in such a demanding and forceful, dominant, world. However, you did very well.

Austria: Thank you. Daisy . . may I embrace you? I admit I am still a small bit . .  (Quieter.) . . rattled.

Daisy: (Gently, holding him close.)  Si, dear. . . I know it's all very stressful.

Austria: (Breathes a sigh of relief, finding Daisy's scent of apples and bread to be wonderfully calming.)

Daisy: (Gently pets through his hair, simply letting the angel calm and relax.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Thank you, Daisy, for always being so kind.

Daisy: (Gently, smiling.)  I've been with you since near the beginning, my lady. I will never not be kind to you.

Austria: (Hugs her just a little tighter, feeling himself soak up her sisterly love for him.)

Daisy: (Purrs, nuzzling him sweetly.)

Austria: (God he loves Daisy. She's his best friend down here in Hell.)

Daisy: (She loves him just as much; she pecks his forehead sweetly.)  Better, my lady?

Austria: Yes; thank you.  (He gently pulls away to go back to his spinning wheel. Daisy orders for a second wheel to be brought up, her joining the archangel.)  Thank you for helping me. In this and the guards.

Daisy: (Spins.)  Of course, my lady. It's my pleasure to help you however I can as your handmaiden.

Austria: (Smiles, the two working together to create the yarn for the tapestry. After two hours, Captain Adnan messages Roderich that he's ready.)  Daisy? They're ready for us.

Daisy: (Nods, rising.)  Then let's go see if we can find you new guards.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Grins back at her, the two stopping by the harem to pick u one of its members.)  I was thinking we have one of the harem help with the interviews.

Daisy: (Nods.)  It would help to see how the guards act in front of someone from the harem. It may help solve our little problem with the guards. . . Do you have someone in mind?

Austria: Lelio, the new sub that was gifted to Antonio a few months ago. He's very pretty, and adorable.

Daisy: (Smiles.)  I think I know who you're talking about, my lady! He's a sweetheart. . .

Austria: (His smile is a bit sharper.)  And his personality is perfect for drawing out the dominant side of, well,  _ doms _ .

Daisy: (Chuckles.)  Which is exactly what we need today.

Austria: Precisely.  (Roderich gives a brief knock on the door of the harem before entering.)  Hello everyone. Is Lelio around?

Lelio: Here I am!  (He trots forward from one of the hallways.)  Did you need something, my lady?

Austria: Yes, I was wondering if you would help us with something. I'm thinking about getting some new guards, and would like you to help Daisy interview them.

Lelio: (Surprised.)  Really? You trust me to help  _ you? _

Austria: Yes, I do. You're perfect for the job we have in mind. Are you ready to go right this second?

Lelio: (Bobs a little curtsey.)  Yes, your highness.

Austria: Splendid.  (The archangel takes both of their arms, refraining from shooting a cold glare at his guards that dare to openly drool over his harem like mutts in heat.)  Come along. (As they walk, Roderich hands them both a necklace each, both with a small, mirror-like pendant dangling from it.) Both of you, wear these. Kiku sent up this little invention for me to try out.

Daisy: Oh?  (Puts it on, looking to Roderich.)  May I ask what exactly it does?

Austria: (Shows them a small hand mirror.)  I will see what you see.

Lelio: ('Ooo's over it, also putting on the necklace.)  That's amazing.

Daisy: (Nods.)  Indeed. I'm glad you'll have this first-person point of view, as we do. In a way.

Austria: (Quieter, so the guards don't hear.)  I will be in a room nearby. First you will speak with the leader of the squadrons that applied, then the entire team after that. We may be doing this for the next few days, depending on how well it goes. If any stand out to you, let me know.  (He gives them both messaging bangles.) These are messaging bangles to share between the three of us. I may send you two questions to ask if I'm curious. Am I understood?

Lelio: (Quietly giggles, slipping on the pretty piece of jewelry.)  Perfectly, my lady.

Daisy: (Nods, smiling gently.)  Yes, my lady. We'll see what we can learn.

Austria: Thank you both.  (Covertly messages Kiku, the demon appearing silently at his side, as if he was there the entire time.)  I'll be in a room nearby, I'll let you know how well the invention is working~. (Roderich grins, keeping close to Kiku, not trusting his guards as they go into a room a few doors down.)

Lelio: (Chirps.)  I can't wait to meet the new soldiers, I wonder if any of them will be super cute?

Daisy: (Smiles sweetly.)  I'm sure some will be. Just be careful, Lelio. We're weeding out the incompetencies from the guard to find lady Roderich's new set of guards.

Lelio: Yes ma'am~.

Daisy: (Before they enter the interview room.)  Are you ready?

Lelio: Si, I promise~!  (Beams, taking her hand and pulling Daisy inside.)  Hello~!!!!

Daisy: (Tries not to fall as she's pulled inside, stopping Lelio to  _ calmly _ approach the demon. She easily smiles.)  Hola, Captain. Your name and squadron, please?

Robert: I am Robert Milan, and I lead the seventy-third squadron.

Lelio: (Gushes.)  Oh my, how simply thrilling! Have you seen a whole bunch of action then, captain?

Robert: No more that what is usual, small one.

Lelio: (Giggles.)  Lelio, please, captain.

Robert: As you wish.

Daisy: (Nods to herself. So far, so good.)  How long have you and your men been stationed in the palace, captain?

Robert: We have been together for about three hundred years.

Lelio: That's amazing~! I've only been here a few weeks myself.  (Flutters his eyelashes at Robert, the captain then fighting a blush.)

Daisy: Tell us more, captain?  (Smiles sweetly.)

Robert: I have served my king diligently since the moment I came into his service, and done my best to be skilled in as much as I can, as to protect our king.

Austria:  _ "I dislike how he uses 'I' so much, when we are talking about his squad." _

Lelio: (Barely glances at the message, but he definitely sees it. He quietly purrs as he minutely leans forward.)  Do you run your squad the same way, captain?

Robert: I obviously make sure my squad knows what they need to know in order to help the king.

Austria:  _ "I'm starting to like this one less and less." _

Daisy:  _ "As am I. May we send him away? I doubt he'll get any better." _

Austria:  _ "Give him a few more minutes. While I dislike him, his squad is not without some promise." _

Daisy:  _ "As you wish." _  (Smoothly.)  Captain, may we meet your squad?

Robert: Of course, Lady Daisy.  (His squad of ten (counting himself) enters.)

Daisy: Hola. I understand you are all of the seventy-third squadron?

Rosa: Si, my lady.

Daisy: Wonderful. How do you all feel you exemplify the best service to the royal family?

*Each member speaks up, but many use 'I' statements, and very few talk about themselves as a  _ team _ .

Austria:  _ "Their feats are impressive, however, not quite what I'm looking for." _

Daisy:  _ "Shall I dismiss them, my lady?" _

Austria:  _ "Yes, call in the next group." _

Daisy: (Hums.)  Thank you. Please send in the next group.

Tamaryn: (She comes in, bowing to the subs.)  Good day, my ladies.

Daisy: (Smiles, nodding to the new captain.)  Good day, captain. Please state your name and squadron.

Tamaryn: I am Tamaryn, captain of the thirty-third squad. We have been loyally serving the king for nearly four hundred years.  (The demoness is strict in her bearing, a dom among doms.)

Daisy: (Is really trying not to be intimidated by the demoness.)  Very good. . . Tell us more about your time serving our king.

Tamaryn: (Drones on and on, being very factual . . and boring.)

Daisy: ( . . . Yeah, she's a little less intimidated and more bored. She messages Roderich as the captain drones on.)   _ "My lady?" _

Austria:  _ "Yes?" _

Daisy:  _ "I honestly don't know how to cut her off. She's been talking for solidly two or three minutes, my lady. Shall I send in her squadron?" _

Austria:  _ "Yes." _

Daisy: (Puts up a hand.)  Would you please send in the rest of your squadron?

Tamaryn: Yes.  (She calls them forth from the other room, eleven other demons joining her.)

Lelio: (Pokes one of the stern-faced doms, giggling when he twitches.)

Tamaryn: (Firmly grabs Lelio's wrist.)  Do not disrespect my squad. Go sit yourself back down.

Lelio: (Gulps, quickly retreating.)  Yes ma'am.

Daisy: (Frowns.)   _ "With permission, do you have any questions for them before I dismiss them?" _

Austria:  _ "No, no specific questions from me." _

Daisy: (Nods.)   _ "Then I shall dismiss this group." _  --  No further questions. Thank you. Please send in the next group.

*Three groups later . . .

Lelio: (Flops on the table between groups.)  Can we be done already~? (Whines.)

Daisy: (Sighs.)  No, not yet. I agree, they are all quite . . unsuitable, and this process is grueling, but we need to find a new guard for lady Roderich.  (Lowly.) Hopefully the next group won't be as blatantly disrespectful as some of the others . . .

Austria:  _ "I would like for you two to interview two or three more groups today." _

Daisy: (Nods.)   _ "Sounds like a plan." _  --  Only two or three groups more, Lelio. We'll be done soon.

Lelio: (Sighs, straightening up in his chair.)  Fine . . .

Daisy: (Softly smiles at him, the expression fading a bit as the door open once again.)

Gervasio: (Opens the door, coming inside with a kind, but still dominant, look. He bows to them both.)  Good day, ladies.

Daisy: (Nods to him.)  Good day, captain. Please state your name and squadron.

Gervasio: (Straightens up slightly, but has a trace of a smile on his lips.)  Captain Gervasio Torres of the one-hundred-fifth squadron, my lady.

Daisy: And how long have you served the royal family?

Gervasio: My squadron has served them loyally for nearly one hundred-fifty years.

Lelio: You're one of the younger troops then, aren't you.  (Grins, his tail smartly swishing.) Are you sure your squad is qualified to apply for this position?

Gervasio: While we are younger and don't have as much experience as some of the other squads here today, we've tried to glean as much as we could about each and every one of our positions.  (Kindly.) When you're younger, you need to absorb everything you can to be on par with the others. I feel my squad is more than qualified, and- if we're not -we can learn.

Lelio: (Blinks.)  Why should his ladyship bother with an inexperienced squad, as opposed to an experienced one?

Gervasio: Because we make up for our inexperience by holding each other accountable, by our loyalty for our royals, and our flexibility. We can be his ladyship's greatest asset and protection, if he deems us so worthy.

Daisy: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  You sound more experienced that your one hundred-fifty years suggests.

Gervasio: (Gently chuckles, looking slightly timid as he answers.)  We've had to learn a lot of hard lessons over the years. More so than others, I believe. While it doesn't sound the greatest, it's been extremely important in making us the squad we are.

Lelio: You're also one of the smaller squads, correct? Usually the minimum number is ten demons in a squad. Yours had eight.

Gervasio: (Gently.)  Si, we're rather small because we've, ah, lost a few along the way.

Lelio: (Softer.)  Poor thing. It's a pity doms always have to be and act so strong.

Gervasio: (Kindly.)  I agree. It's not exactly socially acceptable to be a 'weak' dom, especially in the guard. We are here to protect the royal family.  (Lifts his chin slightly.) I make sure my squad is taken care of so we may do our jobs as well as possible.

Daisy: (Hums.)  Admirable. Hopefully you don't lose any more, si?

Gervasio: (Nods.)  I surely hope we don't.

Daisy:  _ "Questions for the captain before I send in the rest of the squad?" _

Austria:  _ "How old is he?" _

Daisy: How old are you, captain?

Gervasio: Two-thousand one-hundred seventy-three, my lady.

Daisy: (Hums.)  Thank you. --  _ "Anything else?" _

Austria:  _ "I'm good for now." _

Daisy: Would you send in your squad, please?

Gervasio: (Nods, going and calling for his squad, standing among them as they file inside and line up before the two. The squad bows to the two respectfully.)  The one hundred-fifth squad, my ladies.

Lelio: (Wolf-whistles.)

Adelais: (Blushes slightly and glances between the two ladies, but makes no disrespectful moves towards them.)

Marzia: (Smiles.)  Thank you for that collective complement, my lady.

Lelio: (Giggles.)  You're welcome. You're all just so attractive, especially compared to the last group~!

Ryouichi: Aww, thanks.

Daisy: (Softly smiles at this  _ very _ adorable group. Let's hope they're more than the unfortunate losers that came before them.)  How do you feel you exemplify the best service to the royal family?

Laurentia: Beyond being obviously loyal to our king and the royal family, we're willing to do whatever is necessary to best serve the South.

Marzia: We can adapt to our position and figure out how to best fill our position, individually and as a whole squadron.

Austria:  _ "Wonderful. Next group." _

Daisy: (Nods, kindly.)  Thank you. Please send in the next group.

Gervasio: (Nods, leaving with his squad.)

*They do two more interviews that day, retiring afterwards.

Austria: (Walking with them back to his room, Roderich curtseys to them.)  Thank you for helping me today. I will need your help with the other interviews tomorrow; have a good night.

Daisy: (Curtseys back.)  And you, my lady. It's a pleasure to help.

Lelio: Have a good night~!!  (Trots back to the harem.)

Austria: (Yawns, going back into the royal chambers.)

Romano: (Is changing for bed, looking to Roderich with a gentle smile.)  Long day?

Austria: (Snorts.)  You have no idea, husband.  (He comes in further, going to the water basin and stripping, giving himself a light sponge bath.)

Romano: (Gets something out for Roderich to wear when he's dressed, bringing that and a towel over. He lays the nightgown down before kissing Roderich's shoulder, there to help his wife.)  Would you like to talk about it?

Austria: (Yawns.)  I'll tell you later, when I'm not quite so tired.

Romano: (Purrs gently.)  As you wish, tesoro. (Dries Roderich off when he's done washing himself, bringing him his nightgown and helping the angel into it. He scoops Roderich up when he's dressed.)  Let's get you to bed, si?

Austria: (Cuddles into Lovino, already beginning to fall asleep.)

Romano:  _ %Tonio?  _ **_Tonio._ **  (Nuzzles Roderich sweetly, laying him down into bed and kissing him lovingly.)  I'll be right back.

Austria: (Nods, disregarding the telepathic communication as he drifts off.)

Romano: (Tucks Roderich in before going to Antonio's study, frowning at the demon who is  _ still _ at his desk, and now ignoring him.)  Antonio.

Spain: (Doesn't look up.)  I just have a bit more-

Romano: (Growls.)   _ Toni. _

Spain: (Winces, looking up at Lovino. Ah. He may have pissed off his queen.)  . . . Si?

Romano: (Firmly.)  It's time for bed. You can finish that tomorrow.

Spain: . . .  (Sighs, nodding. He puts his things down, orderly, and rises, going to Lovino. He kisses the demon lovingly, murmuring.)  Lo siento, mi amor. I just have a lot of work.

Romano: (Gentler.)  I know. That's why it's bedtime.  (Kisses him back, leading him to the bed- shutting the study door on the way -and cuddles in with Roderich.)

Spain: (Cuddles in too, kissing his sweet, sleeping wife lovingly. Softly.)  Te quiero. Sleep well, mis amores.

Romano: (Smiles gently.)  And you, mi rey. (Blankets them in his wings, Antonio doing the same as they cuddle in and drift off to sleep.)


	6. Episode 134: Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by: Zelda doing literally nothing at work. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> March 29, 2018  
> 2/2

**** *The next day, the three rulers get back to work, Roderich and his two friends already conducting interviews.

Lelio: (Already the fourth interview in, the sub stares at the new captain before getting up and plopping himself in the captain's lap out of boredom.)

Valente: (Blinks in surprise, one hand holding the sub only so he doesn't fall, trying not to insult him or cross any barriers with him.)  Are you comfortable, my lady?

Lelio: (Chirps.)  Si! You know . . (He leans in.)  You're very handsome, Captain Valente.

Valente: A-ah, gracias, my lady. If I may, you're quite beautiful, yourself.  (Looks a bit uncomfortable, not wanting to disrespect the little sub.)

Lelio: (Mildly.)  I like this one . . so far.  (Hops off, returning to his seat.)  Tell me, what do you like to do in your off time, captain?

Valente: (Straightens up a bit, answering calmly.)  When I have time off, I like to spend it with my family. They live here in the capital, so I'm closeby.

Daisy: A family man, I see. What about the rest of your squad?

Valente: A few have families of their own that they visit, but the others enjoy their time having a little fun in the city, I suppose.

Lelio: Do you ever spend time outside of work together? You and your squad, I mean?

Valente: Oh, si, on occasion. We go out for drinks before heading off on our own. Especially after a difficult situation, attack, or revolt.

Lelio: (Smiles at that.)  May we see your squad?

Valente: Of course!  (Calls for his squad to come in, all members filing into the room.)

Lelio: (Fans himself.)  I feel it suddenly got much hotter in here.

Daisy: (Smiles.)  How many of you have families in the city?  (Is surprised to see nearly all of them step forward.)  Interesting. What do the remainder of you do in your time off?

Cebrián: (Smirks.)  Enjoy the pleasures of the city to take the edge off life.

Lelio: (Flutters his eyelashes at him.)  And within the palace, I suppose?

Cebrián: (Lightly chuckles.)  On occasion, si.

Lelio: (Lifts his closed fan from his lap, holding the tip of it to his cheek, amused.)

Cebrián: (Smirks back, lightly blushing. He nods slowly, interested as well.)

Valente: (Clears his throat pointedly at Cebrián, frowning slightly.)

Cebrián: (Wipes the look off his face, murmuring.)  Lo siento, captain.

Valente: (To the ladies.)  Forgive him, he's a bit younger than the rest.

Lelio: Oh, he's  _ forgiven _ .

Valente: (Doesn't say anything to that, not approving of the flirting, but also knowing better than to challenge one of the head consort's ladies.)

Daisy: Quite.  --  _ "Any questions, my lady?" _

Austria:  _ "No, I find myself satisfied." _

Daisy: There are no further questions. Thank you, please send in the next group.

*Three more groups are interviewed before the three ladies get together around a table with notes.

Austria: (Scans through the papers.)  So far, I've like the 105, the 69th, and the 15th squads the most.

Daisy: Out of all of them, I really only liked the 105 and 15th. I'd recommend both.

Austria: The one headed by Captain Valente- I wonder about recommending to the queen, if he isn't finding his guards satisfactory.

Daisy: Oh, they would probably fit very well with his majesty. I would agree with that idea.

Austria: Which leaves me to decide between squads 105 and 69. Remind me of their history and accomplishments again?

Daisy: (Riffles through her notes.)  The 105th squadron is relatively young, and smaller than normal, but they have been stationed all over at the head captain's request. When I looked into it, Captain Adnan told me that they were as versatile as they told us. The 69th squadron has mostly served sentry just outside the castle, protecting from outside infiltration. They're neither young nor old and the composition of guards reflects that. However, if I may speak freely, they all had a certain attitude about them that seemed somewhat disrespectful. If you wish to look into them further, I would suggest speaking to them in person to see how they behave in your presence.

Austria: I was thinking about doing that either this evening or tomorrow.

Daisy: Perfect. Either will work well, I believe.

Austria: Are you both feeling well enough to do it this evening?

Daisy: I am.  (Looks to Lelio.)  And you?

Lelio: (Chirps)  I wouldn't be in the harem if I didn't have endurance~.

Austria: . . . .

Daisy: (Eyes widen.)  . . . Good. Glad to hear it.

Austria: . . . Let's go.  (They go back down, Roderich calling for the two squads they were talking about to the interview room.)

*All of the guards go silent, standing at attention the moment the head consort enters, all bowing.

Guards: Your majesty.

Austria: Rise and be at ease. It has been a long process, but I have decided that I would like to get to know all of you in person.

Gervasio: (He and the other captain nod.)  Of course, your majesty. We will answer any questions you desire.

Austria: Excellent. I ordered that some refreshments be brought up, I'm sure some of you must be thirsty.

Ryouichi: Most definitely, your majesty. Thank you.

Austria: (Gives them all a small smile, circulating throughout the small party.)

Adelais: (Drinks, sticking close to the rest of his squad. He smiles at the head consort and gives a polite half-bow when he comes near.)  Thank you for thinking of us, your majesty. Your kindness and generosity brings you a great reputation around the castle, and I'm honored to finally make your acquaintance.

Austria: Thank you, corporal. I'm afraid I don't remember your name.

Adelais: Corporal Adelais Toledano, your majesty. I serve in the 105th squadron under Captain Gervasio Torres.

Austria: (Experimentally adds a purr to his voice.)  I'm very glad to meet you then, Corporal Toledano.

Adelais: (Smiles kindly, not completely ignoring the purr, but he doesn't act like an ass either.)  And I, you.

Austria: (Casually touches Adelais' arm, moving on through the crowd.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47493998091/in/dateposted-public/)

Laurentia: (Is standing with Silpa, the two in casual conversation, when the head consort approaches. She quickly stops the conversation, smiling to the head consort happily.)  Good day, your majesty.

Austria: (Nods his head to them.)  Good day. How are both of you faring?

Laurentia: (Gives a polite half-bow back.)  Very well, thank you. And yourself?

Austria: The same, corporal. I believe I have not had the pleasure of introduction?

Laurentia: Ah! Forgive me, your majesty, I am Corporal Laurentia Rendón of the 105th squadron.

Silpa: Your majesty, I am Corporal Silpa Eckstein. We are honored that you would even consider us worthy of guarding you.

Austria: I am honored that so many squads applied on such short notice.

Aiko: (Nearby, she comes forward.)  Excuse me, your majesty. I am Corporal Aiko Juárez of the 105th division, and I was wondering about that, if I may be bold?

Austria: You may, Corporal Juárez.

Aiko: For what reasons are you seeking out a new guard?

Austria: (Roderich's eyes minutely narrow as he scans the female dom over.)  I find myself displeased with my current ones.

Laurentia: (Hums.)  May we enquire for what reasons, or would you rather not disclose that, your majesty?

Austria: I would prefer not to say, thank you.  (Roderich's wings stiffen when he feels someone come up behind him.)

Gervasio: (Notices the defensive posture nearly immediately in the head consort, moving so he's not approaching directly from behind.)  Forgive me, your majesty, I fear I made you uneasy with my approach.

Austria: (Carefully untenses.)  You are forgiven. I am used to having to watch my back, captain.  (He looks up at the tall demon, scanning him over.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/32551907647/in/dateposted-public/)

Gervasio: (Nods.)  I understand. I will avoid approaching you in such a way again, my lady, I promise.

Austria: Thank you, captain.  (Roderich carefully offers his hand to him.)  It is good to meet you in person, after hearing what my ladies have had to say about the interviewees.

Gervasio: (Takes the royal's hand and lightly kisses the back of it politely, smiling at him.)  And you, your majesty. I'm very honored that our squad was considered one of your highest choices, whether we fit what you are looking for in the end or not. Additionally, I'd like to thank you for your hospitality. I'll admit, it was a little unexpected.

Austria: (Is curious what Gervasio means by that.)  Oh?

Gervasio: (Awkwardly.)  Ah, I only meant that- well, you're royalty and we've never really had royalty make sure we had refreshments or anything like you have. It's very kind of you.

Marzia: (Comes to the rescue, ducking in beside him with a chuckle.)  I think what he means to say is  _ 'Thank you'. _ We are, obviously, considered lower than royalty, so the generosity was surprising and very kind.

Gervasio: (Chuckles.)  Si. Gracias, Corporal.

Austria: I see.  (Roderich offers them a beatific smile.)  I'm glad that you're enjoying this, and that I am exceeding your expectations of me. I hope you do the same for me.  (Roderich blinks when a tall, muscular female dom comes up to him with a glass of water.)

Undine: Your highness, would you like a drink?

Austria: Yes, I was actually getting a little thirsty, thank you,  . . ?

Undine: I am Corporal Undine Baboni, your majesty.

Austria: (Takes a sip of water.)  Thank you, Corporal Baboni. (He nods his head to them.)  If you will all excuse me, I'm going to start visiting with the 69th squadron.  (He backs out with his drink, thinking about the strange demon he had planted in this group two minutes ago, having slipped him in while no one was looking.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47493998061/in/dateposted-public/)

Lorenzo: (Bows when the had consort comes over.)  Good day, your majesty. I am Captain Lorenzo Fex of the 69th division, and these two are my twin archers, Rita and Ava Monroe.  (He gestures to the two women with him, the twins also bowing.)

Austria: Thank you for the introductions, captain. I trust you are all enjoying yourselves?

Rita: Oh yes, ever so much!  (Hugs her sister as she gushes.)

Ava: (Chuckles, gently pushing off her sister.)  Very much so, your majesty. Thank you for everything you've provided this evening.

Austria: (Smiles.)  You're welcome. (Moves on, going to the next people, two males.)

Philippe: Buongiorno, signora~!  (He bows, then kisses Roderich on each cheek.)  I am Philippe Pena and this is Benjamin Lestrange. We are ever so pleased to meet you today~!

Austria: (Is a little overwhelmed.)  It is pleasant to meet you both as well.

Philippe: (Leans into Benjamin, laughing.)  Your majesty, I love your outfit. Benjamin and I were both just talking about how good you look in your dress and necklace.  (Teases Benjamin.) Weren't we,  _ honey~? _

Benjamin: (Elbows him a little, grumbling.)   _ Philippe. . . _

Philippe: (Jumps on Benjamin, clinging to him like a monkey.)   _ Bennnnyyyyyyyyyy~! _

Benjamin: (Flushes, looking  _ extremely _ embarrassed in front of the head consort. He holds onto him, hushing the switch.)   _ Shush. _ No whining or I'll drop you.

Austria: (Chuckles, amused.)  I'll leave you two alone. (Roderich leaves, going to the group of five hanging out by the small refreshment table.)  Hello. I am sure you all know who I am, but I was wondering if I could catch your names?

Zanzibar: (Bows deeply.)  Bonjour~! I am Lieutenant Zanzibar Cook, this is Jean LaCroix, Liberto Ronto, Romano Kurosaki, and Samael Xan.

Austria: It's lovely to meet you all.  (Though Roderich minutely flinches at the name 'Liberto', trying to hide how disturbed he is.)

Liberto: (Notices the flinch, unsure why the royal is put off by him, but he softly smiles, trying to make a good connection.)  It's even more lovely to finally meet you, your majesty. (Bows to the head consort.)

Austria: Yes . . . you as well Corporal Ronto.

Liberto: (Gently.)  Is . . something the matter, your majesty?

Austria: I- no.  (Inhales.) No.

Lelio: (Across the room, he covertly nudges Daisy.)

Daisy: (Gently nods, crossing the room to her ladyship's side.)  My lady? May I have a word?

Austria: Of course, Daisy.  (He lets her lead him away, Roderich focusing on breathing.)

Daisy: (Softly, as she leads him away.)  Deep breaths, my lady. . .

Austria: (Whispers.)  One of the corporals names . . was Liberto. Oh, oh g-  _ Liberto _ .  (Chokes, feeling his chest grow tight as he struggles to breath.)

Daisy: (Gently wraps an arm around him, murmuring.)  Would you like to leave them for a little while?

Austria:  _ Please _ .  (Struggles to keep his scent under control.)

Daisy: (Pulls him out of the room and down the hall to somewhere more private, sitting Roderich down into a chair.)  Easy, my lady. Let it out. You're safe.

Austria: (Quietly keens, holding his head in his hands as he rocks himself, remembering Liberto and his  _ guilt _ .)

Daisy: (Kneels in front of the angel, gently stroking through his hair and wings gently.)

Austria: (Wraps his arms around Daisy's waist, hugging the demoness tightly to try and calm down.)

Romano: (Is in his study when something feels  _ wrong. _ Very, terribly  _ wrong. _ )  . . .   _ %Roderich? Are you alright? _

Austria: (Tries to keep the panic out of his tone.)   _ %I- I'm fine! I was just- just surprised by something! _

Romano:  _ %Roderich, please don't lie. I can feel your panic. What's happening? _

Spain: (From his own study.)   _ %Rodrigo, what's wrong? I feel a lot of distress coming from you. _

Austria:  _ %I just . . . _  (Softer.)   _ %met someone named Liberto. And I- I can't _ .

Spain + Romano:  _ %Oh. _

Romano:  _ %I'm free right now if you'd like me to come down? _

Spain:  _ %I can come down in a split second, mi amor. _  (Is already moving.)

Austria: (Begins crying at how sweet and considerate his mates are.)   _ %You- you don't have to _ .

Spain + Romano: (Both are moving, coming to join Roderich.)   _ %Yes I do. _

Spain:  _ %Oh! Perfect, I just ran into Lovino. We're coming! Be there very soon! _

Austria: (Whines, though it's more just to relieve some of his pent-up emotions than in response to his husbands.)

Daisy: (Purrs comfortingly, jumping when the door whirls open to the king and queen, her heart nearly stopping.)   _ Oh sweet Satan, take my soul. _

Spain: Lo siento!  (Scoops up Roderich, sinking to the floor and creating an awkward cuddle pile with his wives, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  It's alright, we're here now . . .

Romano: (Cuddles in, also holding Roderich close.)  You've got us . . .

Austria: (Mewls, hugging his husbands tightly.)

Daisy: (Smiles, sighing as she gets up and slips out to give them privacy.)

Romano: (Nuzzles his wife lovingly, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: (Cuddles into them, almost immediately calmed by his husbands. Quietly.)  I still feel guilty over what happened.

Spain: (Softly.)  Don't. That wasn't your fault, Roderich. . .

Austria: It was! I got him addicted, him caught, and him to turn traitor, ultimately killing him!

Spain: (Brushes through his hair sweetly, kissing his face. Softly.)  Mi amor, I'm still the one who had him killed. I didn't consider that maybe I was a total jackass, or the fact that he  _ was _ addicted, or anything, for that matter. I was only focused . .  (Softer.) on punishing you.

Austria: (Cries fat tears, the angel hiccupping, just absolutely miserable.)

Romano: (Puts his hand on Roderich's lower back, right over his mark, and gently rubs, trying to make the angel feel the  _ love _ and  _ calm _ from him to relax him.)  Shh . . . It's okay, tesoro. . .

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly, hating that his lover feels so miserable because of him.)

Austria: (Gradually quiets with Lovino's help, the sub burrowing into him.)

Romano: (Softly.)  Hey. We love you, okay? The past no longer matters. What's done is done, amore.

Austria: (Takes a shuddery breath, nodding as he curls up on Lovino's lap.)

Romano: (Leans into Antonio with the angel in his arms, enjoying the strong chest at his back and the comforting arms and wings around them, keeping them safe. He purrs comfortingly to Roderich, nuzzling into his hair sweetly.)

Austria: (Sighs, nuzzling into them both.)  I need to go back, I was doing important work . . .

Romano: (Nuzzles back, murmuring.)  What were you doing?

Austria: I'll tell you later if it works out?

Romano: (Purrs sweetly.)  As you wish, tesoro. . .

Austria: Thank you . . .

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly, murmuring.)  Will you have to talk to him again?

Austria: (Softly admits.)  Probably.

Romano: (Softly.)  Would you like one of us to go with you?

Austria: Daisy will take care of me.

Romano: (Buries his nose in Roderich's hair, nodding.)  As you wish. Call us if you need anything?

Austria: I will.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face gently.)  Remember that you're safe, alright? We'll always make sure of it.

Austria: (Slowly exhales, then giving both of his husbands a kiss.)  I trust you both.

Romano: Good. We'll always make sure you're safe.  (Cuddles Roderich close, honestly not wanting to let go of him.)

Austria: (Cuddles back, not wanting to leave.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around both of them, cuddling protectively.)

Austria: (Reluctantly pulls away.)  I'll be going now. I need to get back to work.

Romano: (Kisses him sweetly, letting him pull away.)  Don't hesitate to call if you need us. We'll come.

Austria: I well. Love you, and see you later.  (Exits, returning with Daisy to the casual party.)

Daisy: (Before they return.)  Better?

Austria: Much better, thank you.

Daisy: (Nods, opening the door for Roderich.)  After you, my lady.

Austria: (Takes a deep breath before entering, easily rejoining the party.)

Adelais: (Having been quietly talking with the rest of his squad about Roderich's sudden departure, he silences and nods with a gentle smile to the head consort. All members of the 105th regard Roderich kindly.)

Zanzibar: (He also talked to his squad, but they're far more uncomfortable looking about it.)

Lelio: (Trots forward, murmuring.)  Thank goodness you came back. The moment you left, the 105th squad started to get defensive and some accusatory stares were being shot at the 69th.

Austria: I see.

Daisy: (Softly.)  I am unsurprised. They seem like a very protective bunch.

Austria: I think it's about time for the final test.

Lelio: Ooooo~.  (He grins, leading Roderich further into the party.)

Austria: (Approaches the 69th squad.)  I apologize for my abrupt departure, but there was something I needed to do.

Samael: We understand, your majesty.  (Kindly.) We won't hold it against you.

Liberto: (Stays silent, keeping himself towards the back of the group. He knows it was him. He's not stupid.)

Austria: Thank you, Samael.  (Seeing Liberto, Roderich strides up towards him.)  Forgive me for running out? You reminded me of someone I lost, and that . . overwhelmed me.

Liberto: (Softens up, bowing to the head consort.)  I understand and forgive you, your majesty. If there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to request it. If it helps, it will be worth it, no matter what.

Austria: (Smiles, placing his hand on Liberto's cheek.)  Thank you, you're very kind.

Liberto: (Blushes.)  I am only doing my sacred duty, my lady.

Austria: Regardless, thank you.  (Roderich pecks him on the cheek, going and getting himself a drink of punch. It is at that very moment that a demon comes up to the consort, intent on kidnapping him.)

Laurentia: (Having been discussing this strange demon with Gervasio the entire time- the two of them assuming that he's part of the other squad -she notices the demon's odd behavior and intercepts instinctively, starting a conversation with the stranger.)  Hola! I'm Corporal Rendón. Say, you wouldn't happen to be one of the 69th, would you? (Keeps herself on guard, but appears relaxed as she keeps herself between the demon and the archangel.)

Geoffrey: Ah, yeah! Totally! Excuse me, but I'm really thirsty.

Laurentia: (Keeps herself between them.)  What's your name, by the way? Perhaps  _ Captain Fex _ can help us out with that?  (Says the demon's name loud enough to catch his attention.)

Lorenzo: (Starts walking through the crowd when he hears his name.)

Geoffrey: (Panicking, he rushes straight at the consort, going at him with a knife.)

Marzia: (A smaller, very fast demon, she intercepts and quickly disarms him, the knife clattering against the floor.)

Gervasio: (Scoops up the head consort and gets him away from the attacking demon.)  Are you alright, your majesty?

Undine: (Springing into action, she helps to restrain the assassin.)

*The rest of squad 105 make a barrier between the consort and the attacker, while the 69th squad makes a ring around the attacker to prevent his escape.

Austria: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Captain Torres.

Lelio: (Claps.)  Bravo~! Your majesty, I think this answers your question?

Austria: Indeed, it does. The 105th squad shall be my new personal guard.

Gervasio: (Eyes widen, but he gently sets down the head consort. He and the rest of his squad bow deeply.)  Gracias, your majesty. We will not fail you.

Daisy: (Gently smiles. She figured it would be them.)

Austria: (Nods his head to them.)  In the event extra guards are required to protect me, the 69th will be the first squad to be contacted.

Lorenzo: (Also bows.)  Thank you, your majesty, for this honor.

Austria: You are all welcome. Now please, rise.  (He turns his gaze to Gervasio.) Captain, your duties begin tomorrow.

Gervasio: (Nods.)  Yes, your majesty. We will be ready.

Austria: I wish you all good luck, and I look forward to working with you all. I hope you all have a good evening.  (Roderich gives the squads a minute curtsey, turning and leaving with Daisy. Escorted by his old guards, he walks to the military wing before turning on his heel.)  Gentlemen, ladies, it is here I must bid you all goodbye.

Tim: . . . What?

Tabatha: I don't understand. Will we no longer be in your service?

Austria: I have arranged for a new squad to over see my safety, you may all return to the guard headquarters and be a part of the general force once more.

Olivia:  _ Seriously? _ What the fuck, we've been guarding you since you first came here!

Daisy: (Steps forward somewhat defensively.)  Corporal, I would refrain from directing your anger towards his ladyship. If you wish to expend your emotion, might I recommend the training rooms?

Olivia: (Growls, about to snap at the sub when Tim pulls her away.)

Tim: Thank you, my lady, for the opportunity to serve you. Have a good life.  (He and the rest of the guards storm off.)

Austria: (Breathes a sigh of relief.)  Finally, they're gone.

Daisy: (Frowns, quietly growling.)  Disrespectful pricks. Good  _ riddance. _

Lelio: (Snorts.)  Right on.

Austria: (Walking back to his wing with his ladies, Roderich asks Lelio.)  Which reminds me, Lelio, how would you like to become one of my lady's maids? Originally I just had Daisy and Kiku, but considering how busy Kiku can become, I was thinking I have you assist me? You've been very helpful these past few days.

Lelio: Really? I would love to!

Austria: I would need to clear it with my husband first, as he is technically your guardian, but I should be able to arrange it.

Lelio: I can't wait, your highness.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Neither can I.

Daisy: (Smiles fondly. She looks forward to it.)

Lelio: Will I remain in the harem's quarters if I do become your lady-in-waiting?

Austria: You may sleep there on occasion, but otherwise you will be moved to quarters closer to mine, and be sharing with Daisy.  (Teases.) I'm sorry, Daisy. You no longer have a large room to yourself.

Daisy: (Slightly dramatically.)  Oh, the horror! Guess I'll have some company~.  (Smirks at the sub.) I look forward to it.

Lelio: Me too; you seem very nice from what little time we've spent together.

Daisy: As do you, Lelio.  (Smiles.) You are also very skilled at using your personal strengths to benefit lady Roderich, and I'm interested in learning from you as we spend more time together.

Lelio: (Beams, the two dropping Roderich off at the nursery.)  Have a good evening, my lady. (The two depart, continuing to talk.)

Austria: (Goes inside, smiling at Lovino.)  I thought I felt you in here.

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich, playing with the children.)  I got done early, so I figured I'd spend it with the hatchlings.

Austria: (Smiles, going down and cuddling his little ones, then allowing them to nurse.)  How was your day?

Romano: Very good, actually. There were some problems going on with the servants yesterday- and I was afraid my solution wasn't going to work -but everything has smoothed out. No more drama and no more needed fixes.  (Moves, sitting behind Roderich to hold him close, setting his chin on the angel's shoulder.) And yours?

Austria: Well, you know about my small hiccup, but otherwise- very successful.

Romano: (Gently.)  All went well, then. What was it you were doing?

Austria: Hiring some new staff for myself.

Romano: Ah. New guards, I hope? They seem to have been bothering some of my staff lately . . .

Austria: Oh good, you also know about it. Yes . . I hired some new guards today. They begin tomorrow.

Romano: (Sighs.)  Oh, thank goodness. I'll make sure those guards stay out of trouble, lest they be pushed to an even  _ lower _ rank.

Austria: Thank you, Lovi. I would kiss you, but I have two babies currently on my chest.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly.)  I understand. Take care of our babies . . .

Austria: (Purrs, the twins finishing up and falling back asleep. Roderich tucks them back into bed, sighing.)  I want to find them another nanny. The one we have now . . I feel like I don't know her.

Romano: (Nods.)  I feel the same way. She makes me uneasy whenever I see her, but not like I feel she'll hurt the children. Just . . uneasy. Like she's a complete stranger.  (Frowns.) I don't like the idea of a stranger taking care of the twins.

Austria: Also, I feel like she wouldn't be the best guard for them. She would try, but her success? I very much doubt.

Romano: Si.  (Tail flicks.)  I think we should start searching for a new nanny immediately.

Austria: I'll be keeping my eye out.

Romano: (Nods.)  As will I. (Looks to their sleeping children.)  Hopefully we can find someone suitable for the job.

Austria: Jo.  (Roderich pets their hair lovingly, the married couple getting up and going to the small dining table in their room to wait for Antonio to come in and join them as food is slowly brought in.)

Spain: (Joins them as the last of the food is brought in, smiling as he takes a seat with his wives.)  Hola, mis amores. (Leans over and kisses Roderich's cheek.) I hope all is well?

Austria: Yes, and you?

Spain: It was a long day, but si. All is finally well.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Romano: (Smiles at them both.)  I'm glad it all seems we had good days, despite our bumps.

Spain: Indeed.  (Casually as he drinks.)  I heard you replaced your guard, Rodrigo.  (Quirks an eyebrow at him.)

Austria: Yes. The old one was causing problems so I hired new ones.

Spain: Without mentioning it to me, I suppose.

Austria: (Mildly.)  They are my guards, Anton. Besides, they have more respect for you- a dom, a demon, and a  _ king _ than me, a sub, an angel, and a royal head consort.

Spain: Si, si, they're more likely to obey my orders than yours- I understand that. However, I could have done something about this issue had you let me know about it and let me interfere.

Austria: (Softly.)  While I may not be king or queen, I still rule, Antonio. I need to be able to manage those who take care of me.

Spain: (Falls silent, knowing Roderich was right.)  . . .

Austria: . . Would you like to hear about the squadron I hired?

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich gently, nodding.)  Si. Tell me about your new guards.

Austria: They are one of the newer squads, the 105th? It's headed by Captain Gervasio Torres and Lieutenant Ryouichi Bastillo. There are six other members: Aiko Juarez, Silpa Eckstein, Marzia Blanco, Adelais Toledano, Undine Baboni, and Laurentia Rendon.

Spain: (Hums.)  Only eight members. That's unusual. . .

Austria: Apparently they lost two recently.

Spain: Ah. That's very unfortunate. May I ask why they stood out to you?

Austria: We went through a couple of interviews, and I had Daisy and one of the members of the harem ask them questions while I was viewing in secret from another room. They were one of the groups that treated my ladies very respectfully and were able to put us all at ease.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'm glad to hear that. They will prove to be a much better guard than your previous squad.

Austria: (Nods.)  And then today, I met squads 105 and 69 in person, with a planted demon in the mix who was to try and 'assassinate' me.

Romano: Very clever. I hope they both acting appropriately?  (Smiles.)

Austria: Yes, they did exceptionally, in my opinion. They split their squad immediately, half to take down the assassin and the other half surrounding me.

Spain: (Grins.)  Perfect! I think they'll be more than exceptional, watching over you.

Austria: I have also decided that, if able, the 69th will be a back up squad for me, and also perhaps be stationed by the nursery for the children?

Romano: (Nods.)  If you trust them, I will trust them to protect the children.

Spain: I wish to meet with them first. But I will take your judgement into consideration, mi amor.

Austria: Of course, husband. Also, I was wondering how you felt about your guards, Lovino.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  I was going to start looking into new ones. The ones I have are a bit bothersome. Why?

Austria: I found a squad, headed by a 'Captain Valente' I think you would like.

Romano: (Hums.)  I will look into this squad. Perhaps I, too, will have some new guards.

Spain: (Gently.)  Hopefully guards you can trust.

Romano: (Nods.)  Indeed.

Austria: (Beams, taking a bite of his steak.)  I'm glad we're surrounding ourselves with people we can trust.

Spain: Si, I as well.  (Smiles as he eats.)

Austria: I also hope you approve of who I've chosen, Antonio.

Spain: (Gently.)  I hope so as well, amor. May I meet these guards of yours?

Austria: Yes, go ahead my king.

Spain: Gracias, Rodrigo.

Austria: Anytime you desire it.

Spain: (Nods.)  I probably will arrange it later this week.

Austria: (Smiles, pecking Antonio on the mouth.)  As you wish, my king. Just before mother and auntie come.

Spain: (Returns the kiss, smiling gently back.)  Si. That is coming right up, isn't it . . ?

Austria: Yes, nine days from now.

Romano: (Smiles.)  I'm really looking forward to finally meeting them.

Spain: (Tries not to appear nervous.)  As am I.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  I'm sure you'll both do fine.

Romano: (Slips his hand into Antonio's, chuckling.)   _ I'm _ not worried . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  You don't have  _ reason _ to be worried. . .

Romano: (Sweetly.)  What, do you think his mother will fillet you for the past? It's all behind us . . .

Spain: (Gently squeezes his hand, but  _ yeah, _ that's  **_exactly_ ** what he's afraid of.)

Austria: (Chuckles.)  I promise to protect you.

Spain: (Smiles fondly at Roderich.)  Gracias, mi amor. I appreciate that.

Romano: (Gently.)  Everything will be alright, Tonio.

Spain: (Sighs, smiling.)  I hope so. (He kisses Lovino before kissing Roderich, looking eased by his mates.)

Austria: (Done with the meal, he sends the dishes away to then recline in his seat.)

Spain: (Relaxes with his wives, resting. His eyes wander over Roderich's  _ very _ revealing dress, purring in admiration.)  Querido, did you wear that for those interviews today?

Austria: Yes; I wanted to see if they remained respectful.

Spain: (Smirks.)  Well, respectfully, you look absolutely  _ gorgeous, _ mi descarada.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Thank you, husband. The deep 'V' makes it very easy to feed the twins.

Romano: (Purrs.)  So I saw~. I'm sure it makes many other things  _ very easy _ as well~.

Austria: (Amused.)  I suppose.

Spain: (Purrs to the angel.)  I can safely say you are the most beautiful angel in the universe, mi querido.  (Dramatically.) Marry me and stay here forever~?

Romano: (Laughs, trying to stifle it.)

Austria: That's easy; we're already married.

Spain: Wonderful~!  (Stands, kissing Roderich lovingly before smiling at him brightly.)  I love you.

Austria: (Snorts, shaking his head at Antonio.)  Ridiculous.

Spain: (Softly.)  Only for the two of you.

Romano: (Smiles fondly.)  You're so weird, Tonio.

Spain: (Stands up straight and flares out his wings proudly.)   _ Very _ weird!

Austria: (Long-suffering sigh.)

Spain: (Scoops up Roderich before going around the table and scooping up a willing Lovino, purrs loudly as he supports a wife with each arm.)  Bueno! Look at my two, beautiful wives! I could not be any luckier! (Kisses them both sweetly, a happy demon.)

Austria: (Hugs Antonio.)  You better not try to make yourself luckier and try for a  _ third _ bride.

Romano: (Pinches Antonio's cheek, holding tightly to the demon in general.)  Or we'll come after you . . . Don't think we won't!

Spain: (Smiles at them both with the sweetest, most sincere look in the world.)  No greater amount of wives could make me luckier . . . only more children. (Winces as he's pinched again by Lovino.)  Aye!

Austria: Two for now, more later when the twins aren't newborns.

Spain: (Purrs.)   _ Exactly. _

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning against Antonio.)  Because you  _ absolutely _ wouldn't be happy if we immediately had more children?

Spain: Well . . . I didn't say  _ that, _ but I think we'd all die of exhaustion with more than what we have.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: Very true.

Romano: Si.  (Pecks Antonio's cheek.)  But you're happy, si?

Spain: (Purrs, returning the kisses sweetly.)   _ Very _ happy. The happiest of all the kings.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio.)  I'm glad, sweet husband.

Spain: (Returns the kisses lovingly.)  As am I, my sweet wife.

Austria: (Grins.)  . . . Though now I very seriously want my dress off, as it feels like I'm going to accidentally flash someone.

Spain: (Gently sets down Roderich, pecking his cheek.)  Go change and I'll scoop you right back up~.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Not going to put me down?

Spain: Nope! Not until my arm goes numb!

Romano: (Gently laughs, shaking his head.)

Austria: (Smirks, dramatically exiting.)  Ha-ha! It seems I have outwitted the  _ dimwitted _ demon king~!

Spain: (Gasps dramatically, following Roderich quickly with Lovino in tow.)  Excuse you! I am no more dimwitted than yourself, mi amor! (Wraps an arm around Roderich, pulling him close.)  I figured out how to make you fall in love with me, did I not?

Austria: Eeek!  (Roderich squeaks, his breasts having fully popped out at the rough grab, his cheeks bright red.)

Spain: (Chuckles, carefully popping his breasts back into the dress for support before gently massaging one in his hand.)  They're so soft and beautiful, mi amor . . .

Romano: (Leans down a bit, massaging the other breast teasingly.)  And  _ perfect~. _

Austria: (Smacks the two away.)  Nein! We are already going to have fun playing in two days, I don't want  _ another _ intense session before then!

Spain: Oh~. You decided on a day to play, then?  (Grins.)

Austria: Unless you're both busy that day, yes.

Spain: (Looks to Lovino.)

Romano: (Smirks.)  I'm not busy the day after tomorrow.

Spain: (Grins.)  Sounds like a plan, mis amores~.

Austria: (Grins.)  Excellent.

Spain: (Nibbles Roderich's neck, murmuring.)  I'm looking forward to it~.

Austria: Me too. I get to punish some very naughty students.

Spain: (Purrs.)  I cannot  _ wait~. _

Romano: (Plays with Antonio's curls.)  I bet you can't . . . (Smirks.)

Austria: (Smacks them both again.)  Nope! You both must wait!

Spain: Aye! So mean . . .

Romano: (Chuckles.)  I can wait . . . It'll be worth it.

Austria: You both aren't going to get up to shenanigans if I leave to change, are you?

Spain: No, of course not . . . We'll wait, for you.  (Smiles sweetly, letting Roderich go.)

Romano: (Winks at Roderich.)  I'll watch him.

Austria: (Silently giggles, going and putting on pajamas before coming back.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/33617261228/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Scoops up Roderich when he comes back, going to the bed and flopping backwards onto it with his wives, chuckling.)  There we go, all comfy~.

Austria: (Lays on his back.)  Ah, yes, the comfort is so very real.

Spain: (Cuddles his wives close.)  So comfortable . . . .

Romano: (Slips out of Antonio's arms and sashays away, giving the demon a look when he whines.)  I am  _ not _ going to sleep in this, Tonio. You can wait until I get back.  (Whips around and goes to change into his own nightclothes.)

Spain: (Huffs.)  He  _ left _ me.

Austria: For comfortable clothes, so it's understandable.

Spain: (Smirks.)   _ I _ could be his comfortable clothing~.

Romano: (Snorts, coming back in a looser nightgown. He slips into bed with them.)  Antonio, of course you would be most pleased if I was  _ naked. _

Austria: No thank you, senor sweaty.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47493998021/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: Aye! So  _ mean!! _ I'm not  _ sweaty! _  (Pouts.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Toni, I mean this is the most loving way, but yes you are.

Spain: ( _ Grumbles. _ )

Austria: (Offers.)  At least you aren't clammy?

Spain: (Pouts, grumbling more.)

Romano: (Chuckles, kissing Antonio lovingly and languidly until he relaxes and calms down. Softly.)  Shush. Whining and grumbling won't get you anywhere, caro. (Coos.) It's alright you're sweaty, I still love you. . .

Spain: (Just pouts again.)  . . . Love you too.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Good. Now- (Pushes him down.)  Get comfortable and go to sleep.

Austria: (Curls up Antonio's chest.)  Si, sleeeep.

Spain: (Huffs, holding his mates close and snuggling in, settling down to sleep.)

Romano: (Pecks Antonio's cheek, cuddling into his side as he settles down and drifts off.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Sleep well, mis amores . . .


	7. Episode 135: Protection Reassured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy, my posting doesn't get any more consistent the closer we get to the end of the semester. (Dies.) Enjoy!

**** *The next day, Antonio calls these new guards, too concerned about who's now protecting his wife.

Spain: (Waits in his study for the squadron of guards, working on paperwork in the meantime. When there's a knock, he calls them in without looking up. When they've all filed in, he stands, looking over these eight guards.)

Gervasio: (They all kneel and bow deeply before their king.)  Your majesty. We are the 105th squadron, assigned with protecting his ladyship, Head Consort Roderich. You called for us?

Spain: (His voice instantly commands respect, looking over them.)  Si. Rise.  (As they do.)  Captain Gervasio Torres, correct?  (At the nod, he continues.)  And Lieutenant Ryouichi Bustillo?

Ryouichi: Yes, your majesty.

Spain: (Hums, it almost sounding like a grumble as he regards them.)  What makes  _ any of you _ think you're worthy of guarding and protecting my wife and children?

Undine: His majesty, the royal head consort, has put us through our paces and found us worthy. I have traveled all over South Hell, and other countries besides, gaining as much experience as possible. We all know how to fight with a multitude of weapons, but also have our own individual strengths and skills your majesties will come to value.

Adelais: Additionally, your majesty, each member of this squadron is highly observant and very aware of any and all threats at all time, and we know how to react to each. All members of the royal family, and your wife and child, especially, are safe under our protection at  _ all _ times.

Aiko: This extends to any his ladyship asks us to protect.

Spain: (Comes around the desk, tail lashing. He looks each one, up and down, and regards them individually.)  I've looked extensively over your individual and squadron records. You've all been extensively trained and have one of the highest success rates of any squadron put into battle or on missions.  (Stares deep into the captain's eyes.)  Consider this your most  _ important _ mission.

Gervasio: (Firmly.)  A mission we will  _ never _ fail, even if it costs us our lives.

Spain: . . . Good. Keep that attitude, captain.  (Looks to the rest.)  All of you. Live up to your records. And live up to my wife's recommendation and decision.  (Nods to them his own respect.)  Go do your duties. You are dismissed.

Gervasio: We will, your majesty. Thank you.  (They all give a quick bow before departing.)

Spain: (Waits a little while before leaving his study, making his way to Roderich.)

Austria: (Plays the piano in the music room, the babies nestled in his wings.)

Spain: (Goes inside the music room, coming up behind Roderich quietly before softly pecking the top of his head.)

Austria: (Quietly.)  Hello.

Spain: (Softly.)  Hola. . . I met with your guards just a bit ago.  (Gently.)  I think you chose well.

Austria: (A smile grows on his face.)  You'll approve them?

Spain: (Nods.)  I'll approve them. They're very passionate and experienced. I think they'll be very good.

Austria: Thank you!  (Roderich stands, hugging his husband.)  Is Lovino meeting with the squad I recommended today, or is he going to do that at a later date?

Spain: (Hugs Roderich back, kissing him sweetly.)  I'm unsure, though I think he may today or tomorrow.

Austria: (Smirks.)  Well, I very much doubt tomorrow.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Ah, yes. Probably today, then.

Austria: I'll be in here if you need me, Anton.

Spain: Si, mi amor. I'll be in my study and around the castle. I still have some work I need to get done.

Austria: (Pecks Antonio on the mouth.)  Stay safe.

Spain: (Returns the kiss, smiling.)  And you- but I have no doubt you will with your new guard.

Austria: (Beams.)  I hope they continue to do well, and that I won't have to fire them.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Me too. Have fun, mi amor.  (Pecks Roderich before pulling away with a soft smile, just . . smiling at him.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio back, leaning into him.)  I was also wondering if you would be okay with . . me getting another lady-in-waiting. He's currently part of your harem, but he's also the one who helped me and Daisy hire my new guards. His name is Lelio Hernandez and he joined the Harem a few months ago.

Spain: (Gently.)  Do you trust him, wholeheartedly?

Austria: I do, and so does Daisy. And we already know his background has been thoroughly checked, what with being in your harem.

Spain: (Hums.)  . . . Then yes. I would be alright with it. May I speak to him before you tell him for sure?

Austria: Of course, Antonio; I figured that you would. Besides, you're the one who needs to sign the paperwork for his job transfer over to me as my lady-in-waiting.

Spain: (Smiles, pecking Roderich's cheek.)  And I will take care of it immediately after speaking with him.

Austria: (Hugs his husband close.)  Thank you. I lieb di, susser damon.

Spain: (Holds him, purring happily.)  De nada, mi ángel descarada.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio, slow and languid.)  I can't wait until our fun tomorrow. Lovino and I spent quite a while planning for it.

Spain: (Returns the kisses lovingly, nipping at Roderich's neck.)   _ Good. _ I can't wait to see what you have planned for us.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  I hope you like it.

Spain: (Purrs, smirking.)  As do I~.

Austria: (Pecks Antonio's shoulder, snuggling the demon. Musingly.)  . . What a funny pair we make . . .

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Oh? Why do you say that, mi amor?

Austria: The big bad demon king and his little archangel mate. With two babies already and a small army to protect them.

Spain: (Smiles fondly.)  Just a  _ small _ army to protect them.

Austria: (Snorts.)  I suppose a big one at times, too.

Spain: (Purrs.)  Querido, every demon loyal to me in my arsenal is loyal to you and will protect you and our children. While that may not have included your previous guard, it includes many.  (Nuzzles the angel lovingly.) You have the South to protect you from her enemies.

Austria: (Softly.)  And many enemies she does have.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  But more warriors for her and her children.

Austria: That is true . . .

Spain: (Kisses Roderich.)  And there will always be me. There will never be a time that I will not protect you, Lovino, or our children.

Austria: (Tenderly.)  I know, husband. There is not a day that passes I don't trust in your love for us.

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich tightly in love, nuzzling into his neck with a soft purr.)

Austria: (Scoots so he's sitting sideways in Antonio's lap and holding him.)  I'm here, husband.

Spain: I know . . .  (Kisses his neck and shoulder sweetly, his wings scooping around him too. He murmurs.)  I don't know where I'd be without you.

Austria: (Lightly chuckles.)  On your throne.

Spain: (Huffs.)  Maybe not. Maybe I'd be dead, or slowly dying a hateful life.

Austria: (Quietly.)  Or alone.

Spain: (Softly.)  Most likely alone. Maybe still bothering Lovino and being a dick to him.

Austria: If he didn't hack it off and try and feed it to you.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing Roderich's neck.)  He would've succeeded eventually.

Austria: (Amused.)  I don't doubt that.

Spain: (Is softly smiling now, amused as well.)  Neither do I. . . To think, if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know what it was like to be a good man. Genuinely.  (Nuzzles him.) And you probably wouldn't have lived  _ half _ the adventure you've had here, even if it hasn't always been fun.

Austria: Indeed. By now, I would still most likely still be a barely competent assassin and probably married off to someone.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  What do you mean,  _ barely competent assassin? _ Ridiculous, mi amor.

Austria: I did fail in most of the missions they gave me.

Spain: You know what mission you didn't fail?  (Softly smiles at him.) Capturing my heart and soul.

Austria: . . .  (Silently giggles, hiding his face behind his hands to conceal his embarrassment.)

Spain: (Gently peels the other's hands away to kiss his bright pink cheeks, purring lovingly.)  Lindo~.

Austria: (Sighs into the loving touches.)  You make me feel so many things at once, Anton, that sometimes I don't know what to do. Should I smile and laugh? Should I kiss and make out with you? Or should I cry and hold you close, as if to never let you go?

Spain: (Holds Roderich's face tenderly, murmuring.)  Sometimes I look at you, Lovino, and the children and desire to cry and hold you all close. Because nothing in the world makes me happier than the family we've made.

Austria: Me neither, Antonio. You know . . I didn't think I would love the twins as much as I do, but I love them so much more. I am so, so glad we decided to have our little babies.

Spain: (Purrs happily, beaming as he rubs his cheek against Roderich's lovingly.)  Me too~. I'm glad that you're happy with the decision, mi amor.

Austria: (Whispers.)  They're  _ our _ little ones. And nothing in this universe could stop me from trying to protect them.

Spain: (Gently.)  Nothing will happen to our children. I won't allow it.

Austria: (Resolutely.)  Neither will I.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich sweetly, nodding in agreement.)  They'll be safe.

Austria: (Gazes at the little ones in his wings.)  Until the day I die.

Spain: (Blinks at that, finding it endearing, but also  _ hating it. _ He'll never lose his family. Never. He whispers, biting back fear and pain of losing the loves of his life.)  You'll never die, mi querido.

Austria: I hope you're right, Anton.  (Smiles at the demon.) We do have a very long time yet to live, don't we?

Spain: (Softly smiles back.)  A  _ very _ long time. We're still so young. . .

Austria: (Kisses Antonio deeply.)  And I hope to spend the rest of my life with the both of you.

Spain: (Returns the kiss deeply and passionately, holding Roderich close.)  As do I. Whether I be on my throne or not, as long as I have the two of you and our children, I will be forever happy.

Austria: (Smiles, but it drops a little when he sees a tear slide down Antonio's cheek.)  Don't cry, beloved. (He kisses the tear away. Gently.) I love you too.

Spain: (Softly chuckles, looking away for a moment in his emotion before smiling back at Roderich, shakily sighing.)  I don't ever want to lose you. None of you.

Austria: (Gently.)  You won't. I promise. We may part at times, yes, but it will never be for forever.

Spain: (Gently.)  I hope that is true.  (Kisses Roderich sweetly, his fingers tenderly brushing through the angel's soft, beautiful hair.)

Austria: (Purrs, his hands also brushing through Antonio's curls.)  You should go and take care of Lovino's guards, husband. Before we spend the whole day cuddling and little else.

Spain: (Coos.)  But I like that idea too . . .

Austria: (Laughs.)  As do I, but we both should get back to work so we don't have to catch up on anything tomorrow.

Spain: Tomorrow is only for us. The catching up would be the day after.

Austria: (Amused.)  We should do our best to make the workload light regardless, right?

Spain: (Leans into Roderich's hands, sighing.)  I . . suppose . . .

Austria: (Kisses Antonio one more time before pinching his side, still quite amused.)  Now back to work~!

Spain: (Groans, standing before swinging in to kiss Roderich again, beginning to leave.)  Si, mi amor . . . Wish me luck getting everything done!

Austria: Good luck! It will all be worth it.

Spain: (Smiles back at him.)  I know it will be. (Blows a kiss to him before departing for his study, returning to his work.)

Romano: (A bit after Antonio leaves, he slips into the music room with Roderich and gently wraps his arms around Roderich.)  Ciao.

Austria: (Roderich sighs, plucking away at the harp.)  Hello, my lovely.

Romano: (Nuzzles his neck, murmuring.)  Is all well, amore mio?

Austria: Yes, Antonio and I were just talking about some work that needed to be done, and other things besides.

Romano: (Softly.)  You two seemed . . it seemed like something was wrong. I don't know how to explain it.

Austria: (Softly.)  I'm sorry you felt our worry about the future and the past.

Romano: (Nuzzles him, purring comfortingly as he holds his wife and children. Gently.)  It's alright. I . . I've noticed that I feel a lot of what you two feel, especially when you're together. I don't know why, exactly.  (Kindly.) Do you feel anything like that when Tonio and I are together?

Austria: A little, but not to the extent that you seem to.

Romano: (Hums.)  Strange . . . (Gently.)  Is there anything I can do to ease your worries, or Toni's?

Austria: Just continue to be by our sides? We love you both so much, we can't picture life without you.

Romano: (Kisses him lovingly, purring.)  I'll never leave. I'm far too in love and far too invested to live life without the two of you by my side.

Austria: (Smiles, leaning up to kiss Lovino.)  As am I. Antonio's taking care of your new guards, by the way.

Romano: (Smiles back.)  Is he? I'm glad to hear that.

Austria: Jo, and he's taking care of some last minute quick paperwork for me; I'm getting another lady-in-waiting.

Romano: Oh? Tell me about your new lady-in-waiting?  (Smiles happily.)

Austria: Well, he's currently part of Antonio's harem, but he's also the one I asked to help me out with the guard interviews. Lelio Hernandez is overall, a very cute little sweetheart and both Daisy and I like him. He's been very helpful, truthful, and knows his way around the current fashions and trade in the South.

Romano: Is he on the younger side?

Austria: He is. I believe he's about your brother's age.

Romano: (Hums, not too surprised.)  I had thought so. He sounds kind and like a good addition to your ladies. I look forward to meeting him, eventually.

Austria: Well, he will be helping me with my hair, makeup, and clothing, so you most assuredly will.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Good . . .

Austria: (Smiles.)  Do you want to hold a twin? I think one of them is stirring.

Romano: (Brightens up.)  Si, per favore.

Austria: (Opens his wings up a little for Lovino to reach in and grab the stirring baby, Roderich watching with tender eyes.)

Romano: (Scoops out the small, stirring Sicilia, purring softly as he kisses her face. Softly.)  Buongiorno, mia bambina. . .

Si: (Blinks tired eyes open, cuddling papa.)  Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv . . .

Austria: (Smiles, plucking out another song:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwU0ayFya8g ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwU0ayFya8g) )

Romano: (Holds her close, petting her soft head and fluffy little wings, wrapping a wing around his front to cradle her while the other loosely wrapped around Roderich's side, but doesn't restrict him as he plays beautiful music. He murmurs softly to the child.)  Your mama plays for you, tesoro. . .

Si: (Wakes up a little more, astounded by her mother's- in her ears -perfect music.)

Romano: (Smiles as she awakens and reacts to the music, a happy papa as he holds her close and watches her large, bright hazel eyes look over her mama and adore him as they adore her.)

Austria: (Strums, peeking at Lovino.)

Romano: (Looks at Roderich lovingly, recognizing the song. Their song. How could he ever forget? He smiles fondly, purring.)

Austria: (Smiles, playing with a little more fervor and love and letting the light of his wings shine in the room.)

Si: (Coos over the light, reaching out to touch the rays that spread and dance throughout the room.)

Romano: (Lifts her up a bit so she can reach and touch them more, purring as he feels the love surround them.)

Si: (Reaches out, holding the light in her hands, her own fluffy wings growing brighter.)

Austria: (His jaw drops a little, his playing stopping when he notices, kissing his little girl's cheeks.)  Her first  _ glow _ .

Romano: (Eyes widen, just . . . watching her. His beautiful daughter,  _ glowing. _ She was perfect. Softly.)   _ Come stai così bella, figlia mia? _  [How are you so beautiful, my daughter?]

Austria: (Amused.)  Well, her first somewhat intentional glow other than their already glowing skin.

Romano: (Still speaks softly, in awe.)  She's still so beautiful and precious, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Softly.)  I wonder if Sebastian's will ever glow.

Romano: (Blinks. He hadn't really thought about that before, but their wings were so different . . . )  As do I.

Austria: (Amused.)  And I don't think I've ever seen a demon's wings glow.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  You probably won't, unless there's something wrong with them. Or they're not all demon . . .

Austria: (Teases.)  Hm, I wonder what could be in them that would cause their wings to glow . . .

Romano: (Smirks.)  You'd be surprised the kind of trouble demons can get themselves into . . .

Austria: Oh? (Leans back in his chair a little.)

Romano: (Chuckles.)  A couple of demons were messing around with some foreign magic once down by the kitchens- they needed some of my ingredients for this spell of theirs, you know. And, I'm not completely sure what they were  _ trying _ to do, other than the fact that it immediately exploded and got onto both sets of wings, causing them to glow like pearlescent splotches of fairy blood.  (Laughs.) They screamed and tried to scrub it off, but it took about a month for it to go away completely.

Austria: (Giggles.)  I'm sure that was quite humiliating for them.

Romano: It  _ was. _ It was amusing to  _ everyone _ in the staff, however.  (Sighs, grinning.) We never let them live it down . . .

Austria: I can see why you wouldn't.  (Smiles, continuing to quietly chortle.)

Romano: (Chuckles, nuzzling the top of Sicilia's head sweetly.)  Good times . . .

Si: (Reaches out, pulling at the strings of the harp.)

Austria: (Smiles at how cute their daughter is, his wings carefully cradling their sleeping son.)

Romano: (Purrs, holding her close to the harp so she may pluck its strings experimentally.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  Is my little girl going to be a musician when she grows up?

Si: VvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!

Austria: (Chuckles, kissing her plump little baby cheek.)

Romano: (Coos, kissing the other cheek as well, adoring his daughter.)  You'll make music the world has never heard before and entrance every being with those sounds. . . .

Si: (Keeps pulling at the strings, entranced by the sounds she's wrenching from it.)

Austria: My sweet little ones . . .

Romano: Both so perfect . . .

Austria: They truly are.

Si: (Breaks a string.)

Austria: (Is very shocked.)  . . . That requires quite a bit of strength to do that.

Si: . . .  (Her face scrunches up, beginning to cry.)

Romano: (Blinks in surprise at it, but instantly coos and cuddles her close as she cries.)  Shh. . . . It's alright, tesoro. Listen. (Gently plucks out a soft tune, it not sounding like too much.)  It's still music. You can still make music. (Kisses her little cheek, smiling at her brightly and lovingly.)  Si?

Si: (Sniffles.)

Austria: (Smiles, fixing the string with a touch.)  There, all better.

Si: (Coos, playing again.)

Romano: (Smiles softly. So fragile. . . )

Austria: (Softly.)  I see a warrior in her.

Romano: (Softly.)  She  _ is _ a fighter, isn't she?

Austria: (His eyes grow distant and unseeing.)  She has the ability to bring the South to its knees and it will willingly fall before her.

Romano: (Eyes widen slightly, but he nods. A dom, indeed, she most likely will be.)  She will rule?

Austria: She will. A King among kings.

Romano: (Whispers.)  I believe it.

Austria: (Blinks, shaking his head a little to clear it.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Are you alright?

Austria: I'm sorry, I feel like I was just daydreaming.

Romano: (Carefully.)  Are you aware that you were talking to me?

Austria: I think I said something?  (Blinks at Lovino.)

Romano: (Nods.)  You told me Sicilia has the ability to bring the South to its knees and it would willingly fall to her. That she would be "a King among kings", as you said.

Austria: Interesting. I don't remember saying that.  (Amends.) At least, not specifically that.

Romano: What  _ do _ you remember saying?

Austria: Sicilia has the potential to lead and win . . .  (Frowns.) Nothing more than that.

Romano: (Hums, eyebrows furrowed.)  This happened once before, if I remember correctly. . . Both times, it's been strange to hear. It's like someone is speaking through you.

Austria: I don't think that's the case.  (Hums.) Maybe I have some ability of foresight.

Romano: Mm. Perhaps. . . I still find it quite strange, however.  (Pets over Sicilia's head as she continues to pluck away.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  I suppose we'll have to tell Antonio.

Romano: (Nods.)  I think that would be best. I don't think this is necessarily a  _ bad _ thing, it's just strange and he should know.

Austria: (Scoops Sebastian into his arms, cuddling his little baby.)  Yes, I know.

Romano: (Leans in and kisses Roderich sweetly.)  I'm glad.

Austria: (Mutters.)  I kind of don't want to . . .

Romano: I know . . . We can put it off until after tomorrow, if you like?

Austria: No . . I just want to think about the fun we're having and not have it hanging over us.

Romano: So, tonight. When Antonio is done working.

Austria: Fine . . .

Romano: (Kisses his shoulder, purring comfortingly.)  It'll be alright, tesoro, I promise.

Austria: (Nods, leaning back into the young demon.)

Romano: (Keeps him protectively close, holding him and Sicilia. He gives them both affection as they relax, content as he is.)

Austria: Do you want me to play another song?

Romano: (Softly.)  Would you?

Austria: (Roderich just smiles and plays another song, Lovino pulling a chair up for himself to sit on next to Roderich, Sicilia falling back asleep.)

Romano: (Curls up in the chair with his sleeping daughter, purring happily as he relaxes.)

*After a few hours, they all get up from their chairs and tuck the twins back into bed, Roderich and Lovino then cuddling on their bed in the royal chambers, the angel resting on top of the demon.

Spain: (Comes in once he's done with his work, laying beside them with a smile.)  How long have you two been here?

Romano: (Chuckles gently.)  A while . . .

Austria: (Purrs, kissing Antonio's lips.)

Spain: (Kisses back, purring as he cuddles in.)  Miss me?

Austria: Of course. Sicilia woke up for a short time and was playing the harp for me and her papa.

Spain: (Sadly.)  And I missed it? I  _ told _ you I should've just stayed.

Austria: (Is avoiding bringing up the earlier event.)  I'm sure she would love to play for her daddy too, the next time she's awake.

Spain: (Coos.)  I'm sure she's a  _ lovely _ musician . . .

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, hoping he doesn't have to prompt his wife to bring it up.)  She is.

Austria: I wonder if Sebastian would play too.

Spain: Maybe.  (Smiles.) We'll see another day.

Romano: Si.  (When the silence creeps in, he lets it linger a few moments before murmuring.)  Something strange happened when Sicilia was playing . . .

Austria: We found out your daughter is very strong; she's able to break a harp string on her own.

Spain: (Eyes widen.)   _ Really? _

Romano: Si, it was truly amazing.  (Gently presses.) However, something else happened.  (When Roderich doesn't say anything at that, he gives up and just tells Antonio.)  It seems that . . Roderich may be able to foresee some things about our little ones.

Spain: (Looks concerned.)  Like what?

Romano: (Calmly.)  That she would be a King among kings. And bring the South to its willing knees. This happened once before, so I thought it might be important to mention.

Austria: (Ducks his head down to hide his eyes.)

Spain: (Wraps his mates up lovingly, kissing them both before murmuring to Roderich.)  Did it affect you in any way, negatively, mi amor?

Austria: No, I feel perfectly fine.

Spain: (Gently, loving them up.)  Then this is alright. We'll take it with a grain of salt and let things happen as they will. Everything is fine.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  Told you.

Austria: I suppose you did.

Romano: (Kisses his neck sweetly, trying to soften him up a bit.)

Spain: (Purrs, cuddling them both.)

Austria: (Sighs, curling up between his husbands.)

Romano: (Nips the back of Roderich's neck, nuzzling him lovingly.)

Austria: (Mewls, melting a small bit.)

Romano: (Smiles softly, continuing to nibble right along there to continue the angel's melting.)

Austria: (Exhales, slumping facedown on the mattress.)

Spain: (Purrs, cuddling his melting lover.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  Just the right temperature.

Spain: (Preens, murmuring.)  As always, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Flops his wings on top of them, letting their heavy weight lay on his husbands.)

Spain: (Shifts, settling comfortably under the gentle, but heavy, weight as he continues being affectionate with his wife.)

Romano: (Purrs happily under the weight, burrowing into Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Yawns, falling fast asleep.)

Spain: (Drifts off eventually, waiting until Lovino was out as well before going out like a light.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think of the season so far!!


	8. Current Updates

Hello everyone!

We both apologize on the current pacing of our posting schedules for both current Angel Records stories, As the Feathers Lightly Fall and Wind-Tossed Feathers. We just got done with the Spring Semester a couple weeks ago and we've been going HAM on revamping the episodes that are coming next. (Especially since we have a lot of little edits to do. ^^;; We're getting there, I promise!!) I'm really excited to give you guys content, but we have to make it ready for viewing first. 

Thank you so much for your patience! We promise we haven't died! :D

 

\- A&Z


End file.
